CHIBI
by tobikkoARMY
Summary: (Kumpulan Oneshot Yoonmin) Chap. 10 "Ku mohon percayalah padaku Jim. Aku benar-benar..." - Yoongi / BTS / BL / Yoonmin / yoon!seme chim!uke/
1. Chapter 1

**YoonMin**

 **NamJin and Jungkook**

 **HopeTae**

 **Chinen Yuri (OC)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **BRAK**

 _Pintu kamar tamu dibuka dengan keras._

"Hyuuuung~"

 **BRAK**

 _Pintu dapur dibuka._

"Hyuuuuung dimana~"

 **BRAK**

 _Pintu kamar mandi dibuka._

"Hyuuuuuuung kau dimana~"

Jimin berlari kesana kemari sambil sesekali mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata. Dia sedang kalut sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, semalam Jimin bertengkar hebat dengan Yoongi dan tidak mengijinkan Yoongi untuk tidur didalam kamar dengannya. Jimin bahkan menyuruh Yoongi untuk tidur di sofa.

Masalahnya sepele, Yoongi hanya bercanda dan mengatakan dia tidak mau menikah dengan Jimin, karena dia tidak mau mempunyai anak yang sama bantetnya dengan mereka berdua. Yoongi bilang dia ingin menikah dengan orang yang mempunyai badan tinggi. Memperbaiki keturunan maksudnya. Yoongi bahkan mengatakannya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, berusaha menggoda Jimin.

Tapi ternyata respon Jimin tidak seperti yang diinginkannya. Bukannya menanggapi candaan Yoongi, Jimin malah menganggapnya serius. Jimin langsung naik pitam. Jimin memang sangat sensitif jika disinggung mengenai tinggi badan.

Yoongi sudah berkali-kali minta maaf dan mengatakan kalau dia hanya bercanda. Yoongi benar-benar bercanda. Yoongi tidak mungkin menikah dengan orang lain karena yang dia cintai hanya Jimin. Bahkan Yoongi memohon sampai mengemis-ngemis dan berlutut untuk minta maaf.

Jimin yang sudah kepalang marah tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia terus saja memaki Yoongi. Jimin bahkan mempersilahkan kalau memang Yoongi mempunyai keinginan untuk mencari kekasih lagi yang punya badan lebih tinggi dari Jimin.

Sebenarnya Jimin tidak serius mengatakan itu. Jimin jelas tidak rela kalau sampai orang yang sangat dicintainya itu meninggalkannya dan mencari kekasih lagi, apalagi yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sampai kiamatpun Jimin benar-benar tidak rela.

Saat Jimin bangun tidur dan mencari Yoongi untuk minta maaf karena sikap kekanakannya semalam, Jimin sama sekali tidak menemukan kekasihnya itu. Harus Jimin akui, bahwa diusianya yang ke 20 puluh ini, hanya umurnya saja yang berubah. Tapi tidak dengan sikap kekanakannya, dan juga tinggi badan tentunya. Jimin masih saja bersikap kekanakan dan tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Jimin takut kalau Yoongi ganti marah dan melakukan apa yang dia katakan semalam, mencari kekasih lagi yang punya badan lebih tinggi dari Jimin.

Tangisan Jimin semakin menjadi-jadi saat dia tidak bisa menemukan Yoongi di semua sudut apartemen mereka. Jimin terduduk dilantai samping sofa ruang tamu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kedua tangan mengacak-acak surai hitamnya sementara kakinya terus menendang-nendang kedepan. Keadaan Jimin sekarang ini benar-benar memprihatinkan.

Tangisan Jimin seketika berhenti saat melihat pintu dihadapannya terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang namja berkulit putih pucat berdiri diambang pintu.

"Hyuuuuuung~" Jimin berdiri dan langsung berlari menuju Yoongi. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Jimin juga memeluk Yoongi dengan kuat.

"Jimin?" Yoongi yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Jimin hanya bisa balas memeluk kekasihnya itu. Apalagi melihat keadaan Jimin yang sangat berantakan. Mata sembab, pipi basah karena air mata, hidung merah, rambut acak-acakan dan Jimin yang masih saja menangis. Yoongi heran, apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya itu.

Setelah dirasa tangisan Jimin sedikit berkurang, Yoongi mendorong pelan bahu Jimin untuk memberi jarak agar dia bisa menatap wajah Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin hanya memandang kebawah sambil memelintir ujung bajunya.

"Hyuuung~ Jimin minta maaf. Jimin-, Jimin gak bermaksud seperti itu semalam..." Ucap Jimin yang masih sesenggukkan.

Yoongi memandang Jimin dengan _straigh face_ nya. Yoongi yang baru pulang dan disuguhi pemandangan mengenaskan dari seorang Park Jimin, kini hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan kekasihnya.

Melihat Yoongi yang tidak menjawab permintaan maafnya, mau tak mau membuat Jimin kembali menangis. Dia pikir kekasihnya itu masih marah dan tidak mau memaafkannya.

"Hyuuung, kenapa diam saja?" Jimin kembali memeluk Yoongi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yoongi. Membuat leher sang kekasih basah karena air matanya.

Yoongi hampir saja bersuara sebelum-

"HYUNG!"

-teriakan Jimin terdengar tepat di telinganya. Membuat telinganya pengang dan berdengung.

"Hyung! Aku tau kau marah padaku. Tapi.. " Jimin mundur tiga langkah. "Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa bertindak seperti ini."

"Ha?" Yoongi bingung sekarang.

"Aku benar-benar tidak rela kalau sampai hyung mencari kekasih lain, apalagi yang lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi aku lebih tidak rela lagi kalau sampai hyung merusak masa depan orang lain."

Yoongi semakin bingung sekarang. 'Merusak masa depan orang lain? Apa maksudnya?' batin Yoongi. Yoongi baru membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tapi Jimin menyela perkataannya.

"Dia masih kecil hyung. Masa depannya masih sangat panjang. Kenapa kau tega merusaknya?" kini wajah Jimin berubah sendu dan siap mengeluarkan air matanya lagi.

Yoongi benar-benar tidak tau apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiran kekasihnya ini. Yoongi harus bertanya apa maksudnya. Tapi lagi-lagi Jimin menyela perkataan yang akan keluar dari mulut Yoongi.

"Hyung.. aku tau kau marah padaku. Tapi tolong, tolong jangan menjadi seperti ini hyung." Sekarang air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha ditahannya sudah kembali keluar dengan deras. "Aku tidak mau hyung berubah. Apa perkataanku semalam benar-benar menyakiti perasaan hyung? Sampai hyung berubah menjadi pedofilia seperti ini? Aku minta maaf hyung..."

'WHAT THE HELL? PEDOFILIA!' Yoongi misuh-misuh dalam hati. Ingin rasanya dia memutilasi semua boneka kelinci kesayangan Jimin. Yoongi tidak tau apa yang membuat kekasih manisnya itu punya pikiran konyol seperti ini. Yoongi harus meluruskan masalah ini, menanyakan pada Jimin apa maksudnya.

Sekali lagi, Yoongi baru membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Tapi melihat Jimin yang sepertinya akan menyela perkataannya lagi, Yoongi langsung maju mendekati Jimin dengan tangan kanan yang terangkat ke atas dan siap memukul.

 **PLAK**

" _Awww!"_

Jimin memekik kesakitan setelah mendapat tamparan keras dari Yoongi.

"Apa maksudmu pedofilia ha?! Apa kau pikir aku sudah tidak waras? Hell! Aku masih suka mencium dan meniduri namja berumur 20 tahun bernama Park Jimin! Atau kau mau aku memperkosamu sekarang juga untuk membuktikan kalau aku bukan pedofilia?!" Yoongi berteriak tepat didepan wajah Jimin.

Jimin langsung menunduk. Dia tidak mau kalau sampai kejadian seminggu yang lalu terulang kembali. Sudah cukup selama dua hari kemarin Jimin tidak bisa BAB dengan nyaman karena _hole_ nya yang terasa perih setelah melakukan 'olahraga malam' dengan Yoongi. Memang sih mereka berdua melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka. Tapi tetap saja, posisinya sebagai uke membuat Jimin mau tak mau harus menerima sebuah konsekuensi yang tidak akan pernah dirasakan oleh seme nya.

"Aku tidak akan menyebut hyung pedofilia kalau hyung tidak-"

 **PLAK**

" _Awwwww!"_

Pekikan Jimin kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Jimin memegangi bokong kirinya yang baru saja mendapat elusan tidak mesra dari Yoongi. Sedangkan tangan satunya masih memegangi bokong kanan yang beberapa saat lalu terlebih dulu mendapat tamparan sayang dari Yoongi. Jimin merutuki kebodohannya karena memakai boxer dengan bahan yang tipis dan tidak bisa melindungi bokong _sexy_ nya dari tangan Yoongi.

"Diam atau aku akan memukul sekali lagi." Tangan kanan Yoongi kini sudah terangkat lagi.

"Lalu dia siapa? Jelaskan padaku hyung." Jimin berlari 5 langkah melewati Yoongi dan menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Seseorang yang tadinya hanya bersedekap dan memandang datar kearah nya kini sedang melambai sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

Seorang namja mungil yang memakai polo shirt warna pastel dan celana hitam diatas lutut dengan suspender putih polos yang bertengger manis di kedua bahunya. Ditambah sneaker warna biru muda plus kaos kaki putih pendek membuatnya terlihat imut. Rambut hitam pekat yang agak panjang hingga menutupi alis, telinga dan bagian leher belakangnya. Apalagi dengan badannya yang terlihat mungil semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti anak-anak.

Yoongi berbalik dan mengikuti arah pandang Jimin.

"Oh! Aku lupa kalau aku kesini dengan seseorang." Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jimin dan seseorang yang dimaksud Jimin.

"Maaf. Gara-gara Jimin aku sampai lupa menyuruhmu untuk masuk." Yoongi menarik tangan namja itu dan menyuruhnya masuk. Terlihat perbedaan tinggi badan yang sangat kontras antara Yoongi dengan namja disampingnya. Namja itu mempunyai badan yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari telinga Yoongi. Kira-kira tingginya hanya 160cm. Oh, pantas saja tadi Jimin menganggapnya anak kecil.

Jimin menutup pintu lalu mengikuti dua orang di depannya yang kini sudah duduk di sofa. Setelah beberapa menit tidak ada yang bersuara, akhirnya Yoongi mulai berbicara.

"Nah, Jimin.. aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu padamu." Yoongi memandang wajah Jimin dengan serius. "Pertama, aku bukan pedofilia seperti yang kau tuduhkan tadi."

Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi dengan takut-takut, dia juga masih memelintir ujung bajunya. Bahkan sesekali Jimin juga mengusap ingus yang masih saja keluar dari hidungnya karena terlalu banyak menangis dari tadi.

"Ke dua, dia ini temanku. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh karena badannya yang kecil." Yoongi ganti menatap kearah namja yang disebutnya berbadan kecil, sedangkan yang dimaksud hanya menoleh sebentar.

"O-oh.. Jadi di-dia teman hyung.. maaf sudah menuduh tadi." Jimin merasa bersalah karena sudah menuduh kekasihnya macam-macam.

"Dia dari Jepang dan baru saja tiba di Korea tadi pagi. Kemarin aku sudah berjanji untuk menjemputnya di bandara. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi tahumu tadi pagi saat akan menjemputnya, tapi kau mengunci pintu kamar. Ya sudah, aku pergi saja. Kupikir aku akan sampai disini sebelum kau bangun dan menjelaskan setelahnya." Yoongi menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Tapi ternyata kau sudah bangun duluan dan malah menyambutku dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu." Yoongi mencibir penampilan Jimin yang masih sangat berantakan.

"Halo~~" Namja yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton kini ikut berbicara.

"Nah Chii, kenalkan.. dia kekasihku." Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin yang duduk disebelahnya. "Namanya Jim-"

"Hyuung.. kau kejam sekali." Jimin menyela perkataan Yoongi dan mempoutkan bibir tebalnya.

Sepertinya Jimin ini hobi sekali menyela perkataan Yoongi. Dan Yoongi yang sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan hobi aneh Jimin itu hanya menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku tau dia kecil hyung. Tapi tidak seharusnya hyung memanggilnya seperti itu."

"Memang aku memanggi-"

"Seharusnya hyung memanggil namanya dengan benar. Bukan malah memanggilnya Chii, alias Chibi seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau dia tersinggung? Bagaimana kalau dia marah? Bagaimana kal-"

Jimin tidak sempat melanjutkan ocehannya karena sekarang sesuatu sudah membungkam bibirnya dan menghalangi semua kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

Dan ternyata bibir Yoongi lah yang sudah sukses membungkam Jimin. Yoongi benar-benar gemas dengan Jimin yang sedari tadi terus menyela perkataannya. Bahkan Jimin tidak segan-segan untuk mengutarakan pemikiran bodoh bin konyolnya. Yoongi tidak tahan.

"Hyu-"

Yoongi melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jimin secara bergantian. Membuat Jimin tidak bisa melayangkan protesnya karena serangan tiba-tiba dari Yoongi.

Jimin mencubit pelan pinggang Yoongi bermaksud meminta kekasihnya itu untuk berhenti menciumnya. Heol.. Jimin sadar ada orang lain disana, seorang (yang menurutnya) anak kecil sedang memandangi kegiatan dewasa mereka berdua.

Tapi bukannya menghentikan ciuman sepihaknya, Yoongi malah semakin ganas mencium Jimin. Bahkan sekarang dia menggigit bibir Jimin untuk meminta akses lebih.

"Ahh"

Reflek Jimin membuka mulutnya. Sedikit lagi Yoongi berhasil menyapa lidah Jimin, tapi dia terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya ketika sebuah suara terdengar nyaring di telinganya.

"EKHEEMM" namja yang sedari tadi masih setia menjadi penonton kini berdehem keras karena merasa diabaikan.

" _Stop it stop it! Oh my eyes~ poor you.. "_ Namja itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup mata dengan dua tangan. Lalu setelahnya memandangi Yoongi dan Jimin dengan sedikit kesal.

Yoongi tertawa garing sedangkan Jimin menunduk malu.

"Ah, maafkan aku Chii." Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku benar-benar gemas dengan anak ini karena terus menyela perkataanku. Dan aku harus segera menghentikannya." Yoongi menunjuk Jimin dengan dagunya.

"Ma-maaf.." Jimin masih menunduk.

"Sudahlah, lupakan." Yoongi memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Jadi Chii, kenalkan. Namanya Jimin. Dan Jimin, kenalkan, dia Chinen."

"Ooooh." Jimin tersadar bahwa Yoongi memanggil temannya Chii karena memang namanya Chinen. Bukan karena Yoongi mengolok-olok badan kecilnya lalu memanggil Chii alias Chibi.

"Hajimemashite.. Chinen Yuri desu. Douzo yoroshiku." Chinen berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya kearah Jimin. Tidak lupa dengan senyuman gigi kelincinya.

"Ah.. Park Jimin imnida. Mannaseo bangapseumnida." Jimin balas membungkuk.

(Anggap saja Yoonmin ngomong bahasa korea trus Chinen ngerti. Dan Chinen ngomong bahasa Jepang trus Yoonmin ngerti.)

"Chinen-ssi, apa kau benar-benar temannya Yoongi hyung?" Jimin yang tadinya duduk dengan Yoongi kini pindah duduk disamping Chinen.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Chinen.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berteman dengan Yoongi hyung?"

"Eh?" Chinen tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Jimin.

"Maksudku.. kok bisa sih anak kecil sepertimu berteman dengan orang tua seperti Yoongi hyung?" Jimin menjelaskan dengan wajah polosnya.

Chinen hanya cengo mendengar pertanyaan Jimin yang menurutnya aneh, konyol dan... tidak sopan. 'Anak kecil katanya?' batin Chinen heran.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jimin, Yoongi mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar... ugh. Yoongi sudah _spechless_ dengan sifat Jimin. Akhirnya Yoongi berdiri dan menghampiri Jimin yang duduk dengan Chinen di sofa depannya.

"Aw aw! Hentikan hyung. Hidungku bisa mancung kalau kau tarik begitu." Jimin berusaha melepas tangan Yoongi yang sedang menjewer hidungnya.

"Kemari kau anak nakal." Yoongi menarik Jimin agar duduk kembali disampingnya, tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan jewerannya.

"Hyung ini kenapa?! Aku salah apalagi?" Jimin mengusap-usap hidungnya yang berwarna merah karena ulah Yoongi.

"Dengar ya Park Jimin. Chinen itu bukan anak kecil, umurnya bahkan lebih tua darimu. Dia seumuran denganku. Jadi kau harus sopan padanya, panggil dia hyung." Jelas Yoongi.

 _Uppsss_

Jimin melotot dan menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan. 'Chinen lebih tua dariku? Itu tidak mungkin. Yoongi hyung pasti bohong.' Batin Jimin.

Chinen yang melihat ekspresi tidak percaya Jimin akhirnya angkat suara. "Yoongi benar. Aku lebih tua darimu Jimin-ssi. Jadi tolong jangan panggil aku anak kecil lagi. Itu sangat tidak sopan." Chinen mendukung perkataan Yoongi.

"Kau bisa melihat KTP nya kalau tidak percaya. Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Orang tua sepertiku? Sepertinya kau ingin olahraga lagi malam ini." Yoongi menyeringai.

Jimin langsung menggeser posisi duduknya menjauhi Yoongi begitu mendengar kata 'olahraga malam'. Sungguh, Jimin belum siap kalau harus melakukannya lagi. Bukannya tidak mau, Jimin hanya belum siap. Tidak sekarang.

"A-aku percaya k-kok." Jawab Jimin terbata-bata.

"Bagus." Yoongi beralih memandang Chinen. "Nah, sekarang apa rencanamu Chii?"

"Emm.. apa kau bisa mengantarku ke seseorang yang bisa mengajariku membuat _strawberry cake_?"

"Untuk apa kau repot-repot membuat _Strawberry cake_ sendiri? Memang di Jepang tidak ada yang menjualnya?" Tanya Jimin polos.

"Tentu saja ada. Bulan depan aku akan merayakan _anniversary_ dengan kekasihku." Chinen mengatakannya dengan malu-malu. "Dan aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang sangat dia sukai. Tapi aku ingin membuatnya sendiri. Karena itu akan terasa lebih spesial."

"Kau datang pada orang yang tepat." Yoongi menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku punya teman yang bisa mengajarimu. Dia sangat pintar dalam hal masak memasak."

"Benarkah?" Chinen bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Tidak rugi dia rela jauh-jauh pergi ke Korea untuk minta tolong seseorang mengajarinya membuat _strawberry cake_ kesukaan kekasihnya.

"Yup. Dia punya cafe dengan berbagai menu cake yang sangat terkenal disini. Namanya Seokjin. Nanti aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

"Terima kasih Yoongi-ya~ tidak salah aku jauh-jauh datang kesini untuk minta bantuanmu. Kau sangat bisa diandalkan." Chinen tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya.

"Aku ikut!" Jimin tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Eh? Untuk apa? Tidak usah, kau dirumah saja." Jawab Yoongi.

"Gak mau. Pokoknya aku mau ikut." Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat dua tangan didepan dada.

"Kalaupun kau ikut kau tidak akan membantu apa-apa Jim." Yoongi masih berusaha menolak permintaan Jimin.

"Chinen~~ tolong biarkan aku ikut.. ya ya ya~" Jimin menggoyang-goyangkan pelan tangan Chinen.

"Ya ampun Jim! Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang panggil dia hyung?!"

"Tidak mau. Wajahnya terlalu imut untuk ku panggil hyung. Tidak apa-apa kan Chii?" Jimin ber-aegyo ria sambil mengeluarkan _eye smile_ andalannya.

Chinen yang tidak tahan dengan wajah imut Jimin akhirnya mengiyakan.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Asal tidak memanggilku anak kecil lagi, apalagi Chibi."

"Yeay.. Gomawo Chii~ kau memang sangat baik."

Yoongi geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Jimin. Benar-benar tidak cocok dengan umurnya. Wajah dan sifatnya masih seperti anak SMP.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu Chii, akan kubuatkan sarapan. Setelah itu kita ke cafe Jin hyung."

"Oke. Dimana kamar mandinya?" Chinen mengeluarkan baju ganti dari _backpack_ nya.

"Disana." Yoongi menunjuk pintu yang berada disalah satu sudut ruangan. "Pakai handuk yang ada didalam saja. Masih bersih kok."

Chinen mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau mandi juga Jim." Yoongi memandang kearah Jimin.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus mandi juga hyung?"

"Karena aku tidak mau nanti Jin hyung, Namjoon dan Jungkook berpikir aku sudah menelantarkanmu saat mereka melihat penampilanmu yang seperti gembel ini." Yoongi mencubit gemas hidung Jimin.

"OH! Hehehe " Jimin hanya nyengir mendengar perkataan Yoongi.

Jimin sudah berdiri untuk melaksanakan perintah Yoongi, namun tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dan membuatnya terduduk kembali.

"Ada apa hyung?" Jimin memandang bingung ke arah Yoongi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menangis parah tadi?"

"Itu.. emm.. aku pikir hyung-, hyung meninggalkanku." Wajah Jimin berubah muram saat membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yoongi bingung dengan ucapan Jimin.

"Aku tau hyung pasti marah padaku karena ucapanku semalam."

Yoongi tertawa lebar mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Hyuuuuung~ kenapa malah tertawa?" Jimin memandang wajah Yoongi sambil merengut.

"Hey.. apa yang membuatmu punya pikiran seperti itu?" Yoongi mengelus rambut Jimin yang berantakan sambil sedikit merapikannya.

"Tadi-, tadi sewaktu aku bangun dan mencari hyung untuk minta maaf, aku tidak menemukan hyung dimana-mana." Jimin mengusap ingus yang keluar dari hidung dengan punggung tangannya. "Kupikir hyung benar-benar pergi dan mencari kekasih lain, yang lebih tinggi dariku." Suara Jimin hampir tidak terdengar diakhir kalimat, bahkan dia kini menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hey.. mana mungkin aku berbuat seperti itu. Dengar ya.." Yoongi menangkup wajah Jimin dengan dua tangannya, dan mengarahkan agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya sendiri. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, apalagi dengan alasan konyol seperti itu. Mau kau pendek, gemuk, bantet atau apapun itu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, kau boleh membunuhku."

Mata Jimin berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar pernyataan Yoongi. Mungkin orang lain akan menganggap Jimin sebagai orang paling tidak beruntung didunia karena menjadi kekasih seorang Min Yoongi, orang yang sangat dingin, cuek, tidak perhatian dan tidak berperasaan. Well, hanya Jimin yang tau betapa beruntungnya dia menjadi kekasih seorang Min Yoongi.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu hyung." Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat. Berusaha menyampaikan perasaan cintanya yang sangat besar pada Yoongi.

Yoongi balas memeluk Jimin sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Jimin. Setelah puas berpelukan, Yoongi mendorong pelan tubuh Jimin.

"Sekarang mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

"Ne hyung." Jimin berdiri dan tersenyum.

Ah.. Jimin benar-benar lega sekarang. Perasaan takut yang dia rasakan sebelumnya kini hilang entah kemana. Jimin berjanji akan lebih mengontrol emosinya lain kali. Dia tidak mau kejadian semalam terulang dan membuat Yoongi sakit hati.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Setelah selesai dengan acara sarapannya, Yoongi, Jimin dan Chinen bersiap pergi menuju cafe Seokjin. Chinen hanya mengganti pakaian atasnya. Polo shirt berwarna pastelnya kini sudah berganti dengan polo shirt lain berwarna soft pink. Uh, Chinen terlihat makin imut sekarang.

Jimin menyamakan pakaiannya dengan pakain Chinen. Jimin memilih polo shirt putih yang bagian atasnya dihiasi warna merah dan hitam. Tidak lupa celana hitam diatas lutut dengan suspender hitam. Converse hijau dan kaos kaki putih pendek. Sangat menggemaskan.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya memakai kaos putih polos dengan jaket kulit hitam model sederhana dan celana jeans hitam ditambah sneakers putih. Sebuah beanie hitam bertuliskan "Zzz..." dibagian depan bertengger indah dikepala Yoongi.

Yoongi mengunci pintu apartemen, dan ketika berbalik matanya langsung disambut pemandangan dua namja imut yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

 _Ugh.. Yoongi jadi merasa seperti grandpa yang akan mengajak dua cucunya jalan-jalan._

Saat di mobil pun Yoongi hanya diam, karena dia terlalu fokus dengan acaranya menyetirnya. Sedangkan Jimin dan Chinen yang duduk di bangku belakang sedang mengobrol entah apa itu, sambil sesekali bercanda dan tertawa riang.

 _Ugh.. sekarang Yoongi merasa seperti sopir yang sedang mengantar dua anak SD ke taman bermain._

 **.**

Sesampainya di cafe Seokjin, Jimin berjalan cepat sambil menarik tangan Chinen untuk segera masuk ke cafe. Yoongi bisa melihat wajah ceria Jimin dan Chinen saat memasuki cafe.

 _Ugh.. sekali lagi Yoongi merasa seperti seorang kakak yang sedang membelikan ice cream untuk dua adik kecilnya._

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, lalu mengikuti Jimin dan Chinen yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke cafe.

Yoongi duduk disalah satu kursi dekat kasir. Dari tempatnya duduk, Yoongi bisa melihat kearah dapur. Disana NamJin dan Jungkook sedang antusias menyambut kedatangan Jimin dan Chinen. Yoongi tidak tau bagaimana ceritanya, tapi NamJin dan Jungkook sudah terlihat akrab dengan Chinen. Yoongi heran, sebenarnya teman Chinen itu dirinya atau mereka berempat? Kenapa mereka terlihat lebih akrab dengan namja mungil itu?

Yoongi hanya duduk dan memandangi mereka berlima sambil menunggu pesanan Cappucino dan _cheesecake_ nya datang. Terlihat NamJin dan Jungkook yang sedang mengajari Chinen membuat _strawberry cake_. Sedangkan Jimin hanya melihat-lihat, sesekali mencomot buah _strawberry_ dan membuatnya mendapat jitakan sayang dari Seokjin.

Saat melihat Seokjin menjitak Jimin, rasanya Yoongi ingin menghampiri dan melindungi kepala kekasihnya itu dari serangan Seokjin. Tapi melihat ekspresi Jimin yang malah tertawa lebar setelah itu, membuat Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya. Yoongi tersenyum melihat tingkah Jimin. 'Dasar bocah' batinnya.

 **.**

3 jam kemudian, Chinen sudah selesai dengan acara 'Belajar membuat _strawberry cake_ bersama Couple Namjin dan 'anak'nya, Jungkook'.

Yoongi, Jimin dan Chinen memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Jin nii-san, Namjoonie, Jungkookie.. terima kasih karena sudah mau repot-repot mengajariku membuat _strawberry cake_." Chinen membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian."

"Sama-sama Chinen-ah. Kami sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan. Kami malah senang bisa membantumu." Ucap Jin.

"Aku yakin pasti kekasihmu akan senang saat kau buatkan _strawberry cake_ kesukaannya." Namjoon menambahkan.

"Chinen hyung, kalau kapan-kapan kau ke Korea lagi jangan lupa mengunjungi kami. Aku akan mengajarimu membuat cake lagi." Jungkook tersenyum hingga gigi kelincinya muncul.

"Tentu saja.. kalau kalian ke Jepang, jangan lupa menghubungiku. Aku akan mengajak kalian keliling Tokyo." Balas Chinen.

"Bye.. sampai jumpa lagi.." Chinen tersenyum dan melambai dari jendela mobil yang sudah mulai berjalan.

"Bye bye.." terdengar koor dari Seokjin, Namjoon dan Jungkook.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Yoongi memarkirkan mobilnya didepan toko milik HoseTae. Sebelumnya Chinen mengatakan ingin membeli oleh-oleh dulu sebelum pulang.

Sama seperti saat di cafe Seokjin, disini pun HoseTae menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan ceria dan heboh, apalagi ketika melihat Chinen. Hoseok dan Taehyung langsung menyerang Chinen dengan gemas. Mencubiti pipi, hidung dan dagu. Bahkan mereka mengelus-elus rambut Chinen. Sedangkan Chinen hanya bisa pasrah karena selalu dianggap anak kecil oleh orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Hyung, dimana kau menculik anak kecil yang imut ini?" Taehyung bertanya dengan tampang aliennya.

"Jimin-ah, kau tidak marah karena Yoongi hyung sudah menculik anak kecil?" Hoseok bertanya pada Jimin sambil nyengir kuda.

Jimin tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari dua orang itu. Reaksi mereka berdua sama persis dengan Jimin waktu pertama kali melihat Chinen. Sama-sama menganggap Chinen adalah anak kecil yang sudah diculik Yoongi.

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya kasar. _Couple_ di depannya ini memang selalu berhasil membuat Yoongi emosi dengan kelakuannya.

"Asal kalian tau saja. Chinen itu bukan anak kecil. Dia seumuran denganku. Jadi sudah sepantasnya kalian memanggilnya Hyung."

"Oh" Tahyung menjawab seperlunya.

"Benarkah?" Hoseok menanggapi Yoongi dengan malas.

Hoseok dan Taehyung menganggap Yoongi bercanda saat mengatakan bahwa mahluk imut didepan mereka yang bernama Chinen itu seumuran dengan Yoongi. Jadi mereka tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, menggemasi (?) Chinen.

"Ano.. permisi.. apakah aku bisa memilih-milih barang yang akan ku beli? Pesawatku akan _take off_ 2 jam lagi, jadi aku harus bergegas."

"Eh~~ kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Taehyung sedikit merengut sekarang.

"Iya, kenapa buru-buru sekali? Padahal kan kami ingin bermain dulu denganmu" Hoseok ikut merengut.

"Ah, itu.. karena aku hanya mendapat libur satu hari. Jadi aku harus pulang hari ini juga." Chinen memang berencana ke Korea hanya sehari. Jadi dia mengambil penerbangan paling pagi dan kembali ke Jepang dengan penerbangan paling malam.

"Ooooh~. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membantu memilih-milih." Taehyung menawarkan diri untuk membantu.

"Benar. Jadi, kau ingin barang yang seperti apa?" Hoseok ikut bicara.

"Emm, aku ingin . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

 **.**

Hoseok dan Taehyung sedang membantu Chinen memilih-milih barang apa saja yang akan dia jadikan oleh-oleh. Sementara Jimin sedang tidur di sofa dengan paha Yoongi sebagai bantalnya.

Jimin bilang dia lelah dan ingin tidur sebentar sembari menunggu Chinen selesai berbelanja. Yoongi menyuruh Jimin untuk tidur dipahanya dan akan dibangunkan kalau Chinen sudah selesai. Jimin langsung merebahkan kepalanya di paha Yoongi dan Yoongi dengan senang hati mengelus-ngelus kepala Jimin, membuatnya semakin cepat tertidur.

 **.**

Saat sedang sibuk memilih, _handphone_ Chinen berbunyi. Chinen mengangkat teleponnya dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Hoseok dan Taehyung.

" _Moshi moshi?"_

"..."

" _Ah, Yamachan. Ada apa?"_

"..."

" _Ne, aku akan boarding 2 jam lagi."_

"..."

" _Tidak usah. Nanti aku akan menginap dirumah Keito, karena rumahnya paling dekat dengan bandara."_

"..."

" _Iya. Kau jemput saja besok pagi."_

"..."

" _Ja, mata ashita."_

Chinen menutup teleponnya dan kembali menghampiri Hoseok dan Taehyung yang masih sibuk memilih-milih.

"Sepertinya ini sudah cukup." Chinen memandang kearah keranjang belanjaanya yang sudah hampir penuh.

"Apa kau yakin?" Taehyung bertanya.

"Ne.." Chinen mengangguk.

 **.**

Setelah membayar semua belanjaannya, Chinen berpamitan dengan Hoseok dan Taehyung.

"Hoseok-ah, Taehyung-ah. Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku memilih oleh-oleh." Chinen tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan.

"Sama-sama Chinen-ah. Lain kali kalau ada waktu kau harus main kesini lagi. Tapi pastikan kau punya banyak waktu, karena aku ingin main denganmu seharian." Ucap Taehyung.

"Ne.. akan kuusahakan."

"Ini hadiah dari kami. Semoga kau suka." Hoseok memberikan sebuah _paperbag_ kecil ke Chinen.

"Ah, kalian seharusnya tidak usah repot-repot memberiku hadiah. Tapi, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak." Chinen membungkuk sekali lagi. "Dan kalau kapan-kapan kalian berlibur ke Jepang, jangan lupa mengabariku."

"Pasti itu." Taehyung menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Chinen masuk ke mobil dan duduk disamping Jimin.

"Bye~ sampai jumpa lagi." Chinen melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil.

"Bye Chinen~ sampai jumpa lagi.." Hoseok dan Taehyung balas melambai.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sepulang dari Toko HoseTae, Yoongi dan Jimin langsung mengantar Chinen ke bandara karena pesawatnya akan _take off_ 30 menit lagi.

"Yoongi-ah, Jimin-ah. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau menemaniku seharian ini." Chinen tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" _No problem_. Aku senang bisa menemanimu hari ini. Iya kan Jimin-ah?" Yoongi menoleh ke Jimin yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ne.. Yoongi hyung betul. Aku senang sekali karena seharian bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan." Jimin tersenyum memamerkan _eyesmile_ nya. "Lain kali kau harus kesini bersama kekasihmu, aku ingin tau siapa orang yang beruntung mendapatkan namja imut sepertimu."

"Akan kuusahakan. Kalian juga, kapan-kapan mainlah ke Jepang. Akan ku kenalkan dengan kekasih dan teman-temanku disana. Mereka juga baik dan ramah seperti Jin nii-san, Namjoon, Jungkook, Hoseok dan Taehyung."

"Tentu. Kami memang berencana untuk bulan madu ke Jepang."

"Hyuuuung~" Jimin mencubit lengan Yoongi karena malu. 'Menikah saja belum masak mau bulan madu?' Pikir Jimin.

Chinen tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku pasangan didepannya ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Sayonara~~" Chinen berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sayonara~~" Yoongi dan Jimin membalas lambaian Chinen.

Setelah mengantar Chinen, Yoongi dan Jimin memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Mereka lelah dan ingin cepat istirahat. Apalagi Jimin, seharian ini dia benar-benar tidak bisa diam saat menemani Chinen. Sedangkan Yoongi kebanyakan hanya duduk-duduk saja sambil mengawasi Jimin dan Chinen yang sibuk dengan urusannya.

.

* * *

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Jimin langsung berlari menuju kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang, bahkan tanpa melepas sepatunya. Yoongi yang melihat Jimin hanya tersenyum.

'Kasian sekali Jimin, dia pasti lelah. Anak itu memang selalu _hyperaktif_.' Batin Yoongi.

Yoongi berjalan mengikuti Jimin kekamarnya. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur, Yoongi menghampiri Jimin dan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Bangun Jim. Lepas dulu sepatumu dan ganti bajumu dengan baju tidur."

"Aku lelah hyuung." Jimin berkata lirih dengan masih memejamkan matanya.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya Jimin benar-benar lelah. Bahkan untuk membuka mata saja Jimin tidak sanggup.

Dengan telaten Yoongi melepas sepatu Jimin satu persatu. Lalu mendudukkan Jimin agar memudahkan Yoongi mengganti pakaiannya. Bahkan Jimin masih memejamkan mata saat Yoongi mendudukkannya. Setelah menurunkan suspender dari bahu Jimin, Yoongi melepas pakaian Jimin dan menggantinya dengan pakaian tidur.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidak mengganti celana pendek Jimin dengan celana tidur, dia tidak mau sampai tergoda dan memaksa Jimin untuk melakukan 'olahraga malam'. Jadi Yoongi hanya melepaskan suspendernya saja, agar tidak mengganggu tidur kekasih manisnya itu.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, Yoongi menyamankan posisi tidur Jimin. Memberikan guling yang langsung saja dipeluk erat oleh Jimin.

Yoongi terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur seperti ini, sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Yoongi berbaring disamping Jimin dan membenarkan letak selimutnya sampai menutupi bagian bawah tubuh mereka berdua.

Yoongi memeluk tubuh Jimin dari belakang dan menyamankan posisi tangannya di perut Jimin. Posisi yang sangat disukai Jimin, tidur dengan Yoongi yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Jimin sedikit menarik tangan Yoongi yang ada diperutnya. Memberi isyarat agar Yoongi lebih mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Selamat malam Jimin sayang." Yoongi mencium kepala Jimin sekali. Lalu memejamkan matanya mengikuti Jimin pergi ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Kalau pengen tau bentuknya Chinen kayak gimana, cari di google saja ya..

.

* * *

 **.**

"Yoongi hyung"

"Hmm"

"Hyung lihat tidak, orang yang duduk di sofa dan sedang main handphone di belakang Chinen tadi?"

Jimin mengingat-ingat seseorang yang juga terlihat di layar saat dirinya dan Yoongi sedang video call dengan Chinen setengah jam yang lalu.

"Dia namja chingu nya Chinen. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Emm... sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana yaa..."

"Kau memang pernah melihatnya Jim."

"Eh? Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Ingat tidak, drama Jepang yang belakangan ini kau tonton dengan Jin hyung dan Taehyung?"

"Emm..." Jimin berpikir sebentar. "Maksud hyung yang 'Kindaichi' si detektif atau 'Koro sensei' si gurita alien berwarna kuning itu?"

"Dua-duanya."

"Ingat, trus kenapa?

"Coba ingat-ingat pemeran utamanya."

"Pemeran utamanya sama kan? Kalau tidak salah namanya Yamada Ryu-, Ryo-, Ryosuke. Iya betul, namanya Yamada Ryosuke. Lalu?"

"Ya yang duduk dibelakang Chinen dan sibuk main handphone itu namanya Yamada Ryosuke."

"Oh~~ pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihat wajahnya."

"..."

"EH? Ja-ja jadi, Chinen itu namja chingu nya a-artis?"


	2. Good Day

_Ini cerita tentang pertemuan pertama duo Chibi-nya BTS._

 _._

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Yoongi sudah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai seme sejati sejak lahir. Dia harus menjadi top, dominan, yang berkuasa, tidak mau tunduk dan tidak mau dikalahkan oleh orang lain. Sekalipun itu pada uke nya, dia harus tetap menang dalam segala hal.

Yoongi akan sangat marah kalau ada orang yang menganggapnya sebagai uke. Sebenarnya bukan salah mereka juga kalau menganggap Yoongi sebagai uke saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Kalau bukan Yoongi, mana ada coba seme dengan wajah putih bersih, bibir tipis seksi, hidung mancung alami dan mata sipit sayu, benar-benar cantik. Belum lagi dengan badan mungil dan kulitnya yang seputih salju. Bahkan kakinya saja kecil dan super mulus melebihi kaki yeoja. Semakin membuat banyak yeoja iri dengannya.

Tapi, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa seorang Min Yoongi punya mulut yang benar-benar pedas, bahkan lebih pedas dari cabai Afrika. Sedikit saja salah berkata didepannya, bersiap-siaplah mendapat berbagai macam umpatan darinya. Mulai dari umpatan manis sampai umpatan yang sangat layak mendapat sensor.

Dan sepertinya hari ini Yoongi sudah siap untuk memaki dan mengeluarkan semua umpatannya pada Hoseok karena sudah membuat Yoongi keluar apartemen di hari liburnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **This is really a Bad Day. Adakah yang bisa membuat hari ini menjadi Good Day?**

Keluar dan melakukan aktifitas di hari libur merupakan sebuah mimpi buruk untuk seorang Min Yoongi. Kalau bukan karena hal-hal yang sangat penting –ingat, sangat penting-, Yoongi tidak akan mau keluar dari kamarnya. Apalagi kalau harus berada di tempat yang ramai.

Dan inilah alasan Yoongi kenapa dia tidak pernah mau datang ke cafe milik Seokjin di saat _weekend_ , apalagi di waktu makan siang seperti ini. Karena sungguh, cafe ini akan sangat penuh dengan populasi siswa siswi SMA yang sangat dibenci Yoongi.

Memang, Yoongi sangat tidak suka dengan anak SMA. Karena menurutnya mereka adalah jenis manusia labil, sok dewasa, suka bermain, gemar melakukan hal tidak berguna, sangat berisik, manja, tidak punya aturan, dan yang paling penting adalah mereka itu suka sekali _show off_. Lihat saja penampilan mereka.

Banyak yeoja SMA yang memakai seragam kelewat seksi. Kemeja pas badan yang agak pendek, sehingga kadang-kadang pusar mereka kelihatan. Rok yang panjangnya hanya setengah paha lebih sedikit. Yoongi yakin, sedikit saja mereka membungkuk maka celana dalamnya pasti kelihatan. Bahkan make up mereka sangat menor.

Tidak ada bedanya dengan namja SMA. Mereka benar-benar seperti berandalan. Yoongi tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa datang kesekolah dengan penampilan seperti itu? Kemeja yang tidak dikancing sempurna, bahkan dengan bagian bawah yang sudah keluar dari celana model _skinny_ nya. Sangat tidak rapi. Apalagi dengan rambut warna warni dan beberapa piercing di telinga.

Oh tuhan, semoga guru-guru mereka punya umur panjang.

Saat memasuki cafe, Yoongi melihat cafe sedang ramai dan penuh dengan anak-anak SMA. Untung saja tadi Hoseok sempat memesankan kursi untuk mereka berdua, jadi Yoongi yang datang terlebih dulu tidak perlu bingung mencari kursi untuk duduk. Walaupun tempat duduknya tidak terlalu nyaman bagi Yoongi.

Karena bukannya mendapat tempat duduk favoritnya yang ada di dekat jendela, Yoongi malah mendapatkan tempat duduk yang langsung menghadap ke dalam ruangan. Dan mau tak mau Yoongi harus selalu melihat siswa siswi SMA kemanapun dia memandang.

 _Huft~~_

Yoongi menghela napas lelah. Sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari waktu janjiannya dengan Hoseok. Tapi manusia kuda itu masih saja belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sesekali Yoongi melihat jam tangannya lalu memandang kearah pintu masuk. Berharap bahwa Hoseok cepat datang dan menyelesaikan urusan mereka berdua, jadi Yoongi bisa kembali ke apartement untuk melanjutkan hidup–tidur-nya.

Sudah lima belas menit tapi Hoseok masih belum juga datang. Yoongi benar-benar dalam keadaan _bad mood_ sekarang. Bahkan _cheesecake_ yang ada didepannya pun tidak bisa membuat _mood_ Yoongi membaik.

"Hoseok sialan! Akan kubuat dia menyesal karena sudah membuatku menunggu seperti orang bodoh disini."

Yoongi memakan _cheesecake_ nya dengan ganas. Tapi yah... semarah atau se _bad mood_ apapun, Yoongi tidak akan pernah membiarkan _cheesecake_ nya tidak termakan begitu saja. Yoongi memutuskan untuk menghabiskan _cheesecake_ nya lalu pulang. Dan akan menghajar Hoseok saat mereka bertemu besok.

Yoongi sudah selesai dengan _cheese cake_ pertamanya dan akan melanjutkan memakan _cheese cake_ kedua. FYI saja, tadi Yoongi memesan tiga porsi _cheese cake_ dan satu _ice_ Cappuccino untuk dirinya sendiri.

Saat Yoongi mulai meminum _ice_ Cappuccino nya dengan sedotan, terdengar suara pintu dibuka, menandakan bahwa ada pengunjung yang masuk. Yoongi bersumpah kalau yang datang itu bukan Hoseok, maka dia akan pulang setelah ini.

Yoongi masih dalam posisi meminum _ice_ Cappuccino nya dan memandang kearah pintu masuk. Setelah Yoongi tau siapa yang datang, dia memutuskan untuk tetap berada di cafe ini.

Apa kalian pikir yang datang adalah Hoseok? Tentu saja bukan. Kalau yang datang itu Hoseok, pasti sekarang Yoongi sudah berlari menghampiri Hoseok dan menghajarnya. Sedangkan yang di lakukan Yoongi sekarang adalah tetap duduk manis di kursinya, tersenyum sambil menggigit sedotannya. Ini karena Yoongi melihat seorang namja SMA yang baru memasuki cafe. Sepertinya Yoongi harus mendapat karma karena sudah melanggar sumpahnya barusan.

"WOW" Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi ketika melihat cara namja itu berjalan.

Dua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana, kepala agak terangkat keatas, langkah tegas dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat tajam berkat polesan eyeliner tipis di mata sipitnya. Membuatnya tampak sangat keren (di mata Yoongi). Baru kali ini Yoongi mengagumi anak SMA.

"Aku yakin dia tipe seorang seme." Kata Yoongi lirih.

Saat namja itu berjalan dihadapannya, Yoongi bisa melihat dengan jelas _name tag_ bertuliskan 'Park Jimin'.

' _Oh~ jadi namanya Jimin_ ' batin Yoongi.

Mungkin Yoongi yang terlalu pintar ketika melirik Jimin diam-diam, atau mungkin juga karena Jimin yang terlalu serius dengan dunianya sendiri hingga Jimin tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang terus meliriknya mulai dari Jimin masuk cafe sampai dia duduk.

Sesampainya di tempat duduk, Jimin langsung dihampiri salah satu pelayan yang bermaksud menanyakan pesanannya. Jimin melihat deretan menu sambil sesekali menjilat bibir bawahnya, setelahnya Jimin menunjuk menu pesanannya yang langsung dicatat oleh si pelayan.

Entah kenapa saat melihat Jimin menjilat bibirnya bawahnya, Yoongi ikut menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Sepertinya Yoongi sudah mulai gila ketika membayangkan suatu saat nanti lidahnya lah yang menjilat bibir tebal kissable milik Jimin itu, atau bibirnya yang tidak bisa berhenti melumat bibir Jimin, atau ketika lidahnya saling membelit dengan lidah Jimin, atau-

"STOP! STOP!" Dalam hati Yoongi terus mengumpat karena tidak bisa menghentikan pikiran mesumnya tentang Jimin.

Yoongi menyendok _cheese cake_ dan menyuapkannya sambil melirik kearah Jimin lagi. Saat itu lah Yoongi melihat Jimin sedang menyisir rambut blonde belah tengahnya kebelakang menggunakan jari. Gerakan yang erotis dan sangat menggoda, menurut Yoongi.

Seseorang, tolong ingatkan Yoongi untuk menyuapkan _cheese cake_ nya ke mulut, bukannya malah ke hidung seperti ini.

"Oh Shit!" Yoongi mengumpat pelan saat merasakan hidungnya ternodai oleh _cream cheese cake_ nya sendiri. "Siapa sih yang meletakkan hidung disini?!" Yoongi mengambil tissu dan membersihkan hidungnya yang ternoda.

' _Dia benar-benar keren.'_ Batin Yoongi.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya, kemanapun itu asalkan tidak melihat Jimin.

"Sial! Kenapa apapun yang dia lakukan terlihat sangat menggoda dimataku?!." Yoongi terus bergumam sambil memakan _cheese cake_ nya lagi.

Pikiran Yoongi benar-benar kacau hanya karena beberapa gerakan yang dilakukan Jimin. Walaupun kali ini dia berhasil menyuapkan _cheese cake_ nya ke mulut, tapi tetap saja bibir dan dagunya belepotan _cream cheese_.

Saat mengambil tissu untuk membersihkan bibir dan dagunya yang ternoda _cream cheese_ , Yoongi tidak sengaja melihat Jimin sedang berdiri.

"Mau apalagi dia sekarang?" Yoongi bergumam.

 _Gulp_

Yoongi menelan ludah saat melihat Jimin melepaskan blazer dan meletakkannya di kursi. Bisa Yoongi lihat lengan kekar Jimin menyembul dari balik lengan pendek kemeja seragamnya.

 _Gulp_

Jimin menarik dasinya, lalu melepaskan dua kancing teratas. Membuat dada mulus Jimin sedikit terekspos.

 _Gulp_

Sekarang Jimin sedang mengeluarkan bagian bawah kemeja yang sedari tadi tersimpan rapi di balik celana sekolahnya.

Yoongi bersumpah, walaupun hanya sekilas tapi tadi dia melihat dua bentuk kotak di perut Jimin, dan pasti ada empat kotak lagi diatasnya.

"Benar-benar seme sejati. Sepertinya aku rela mengubah status seme ku menjadi uke kalau berhadapan dengannya." Yoongi tersenyum dan komat kamit sendiri.

Yoongi makin frustasi karena dari tadi dia terus disuguhi pemandangan yang menggoda dari seorang Park Jimin.

' _Sialan! Dia benar-benar menggoda.'_ Batin Yoongi.

Karena tidak sanggup melihat aksi Park Jimin yang sebenarnya biasa saja tapi terlihat sangat luar biasa di mata Yoongi, akhirnya Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke _handphone_ yang sejak tadi tergeletak di meja.

Yoongi mengambilnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat untuk seseorang.

 **To : Jung 'Kuda' Hoseok**

 _Kuda sialan! Dimana kau sekarang? Cepat kesini atau akan ku buat kau tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu tahun depan!_

Setelah mengirim pesannya, Yoongi meletakkan _handphone_ dan mengambil minumannya. Sambil meminum minumannya Yoongi kembali melirik Jimin, lagi.

Sekarang Yoongi melihat ada pelayan perempuan sedang mengantarkan pesanan Jimin. Satu porsi _cheese cake_ dan satu minuman.

Yoongi melihat Jimin menatap pelayan perempuan itu sambil sedikit menyeringai dengan pandangan menggoda, dan itu sukses membuat si pelayan sedikit malu.

"Apa itu tadi? Apa dia berniat menggoda pelayan itu?" Yoongi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Jimin mulai menyendok _cheese cake_ nya. Saat sendoknya berada di depan mulut, Jimin meletakkan kembali sendoknya dan melambaikan tangan kearah pintu. Yoongi mengikuti arah pandang Jimin dan melihat ada dua namja di dekat pintu masuk.

"Chimchim / Jimin hyung." Dua namja itu memanggil Jimin berasamaan.

"Kenapa temannya harus datang sih? Padahal kan aku ingin tau bagaimana cara dia makan. Pasti sangat menggoda." Pikiran mesum Yoongi keluar lagi.

Saat dua teman Jimin berjalan di depannya, Yoongi melihat _name tag_ mereka. Satu namja dengan cengiran kotak bernama Kim Taehyung. Sedang satu namja lain dengan gigi kelincinya bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Yoongi terus memperhatikan Jimin dan dua temannya. Taehyung duduk di kursi depan Jimin sedang Jungkook duduk disamping Jimin. Yoongi sedikit cemburu sekarang, karena dia melihat Jimin sedikit mengusak rambut hitam Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jimin hyung, coba lihat. Aku punya video baru. Kita bisa pakai gerakan ini untuk lomba nanti." Kata Jungkook sambil menunjukkan sebuah video dari _handphone_ nya. Jimin melihat video itu dengan serius.

Yoongi sedikit tertawa saat melihat Taehyung diam-diam menarik pelan piring _cheese cake_ milik Jimin. Memakannya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa sampai meninggalkan sedikit _cream_ _cheese_ di sudut bibirnya. Setelah menghabiskan _cheese cake_ Jimin, Taehyung langsung mendorong piring itu kembali ke depan Jimin. Tepat saat itulah Jimin selesai menonton video di _handphone_ Jungkook dan melihat piring didepannya kini sudah kosong.

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan 'Kemana _cheese cake_ ku?'. Taehyung yang mengerti maksud pandangan Jimin langsung menelan ludah dan menjawab "Tadi ada puppy imut yang mengambil dan memakan _cheese cake_ mu."

Jimin hanya manggut-manggut dan Taehyung menghembuskan napas lega. Tapi tiga detik kemudian Jimin memandang Taehyung dengan raut wajah menakutkan. Sepertinya Jimin sadar kalau dia sudah dibohongi setelah melihat _cream cheese_ di sudut bibir Taehyung.

Entah karena apa, tapi melihat wajah Jimin yang sedang marah membuat Yoongi bersemangat.

"Pasti setelah ini Jimin akan berteriak dan memarahi Taehyung dengan suara berat dan menggelegarnya. Lalu meninju dan menghajar Taehyung sampai babak belur." Yoongi sedikit tertawa saat membayangkannya. Bahkan Yoongi sudah siap dengan _handphone_ nya untuk diam-diam merekam aksi marah Jimin.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

 _ **Gubrak**_

Bolehkah sekarang Yoongi tertawa lebar sambil guling-guling dilantai?

Tidak seperti harapan. Bukannya Jimin berteriak dan memarahi Taehyung dengan suara berat dan menggelegarnya, Jimin malah berteriak dengan suara cempreng nan melengking tinggi bak kucing yang ekornya diinjak gajah. Untung saja keadaan cafe ini sedang sangat ramai, jadi pengunjung lain tidak terganggu dengan teriakan Jimin.

"Taehyung~~ Kembalikan _cheese cake_ ku yang sudah kau makan!"

Parahnya lagi, bukannya menghajar Taehyung sampai babak belur, Jimin malah maju dan menjambaki rambut Taehyung dengan ganas.

"Apa puppy imut yang kamu maksud itu punya rambut warna merah seperti ini ha?!" Jimin semakin bersemangat menarik-narik rambut Taehyung.

Taehyung berusaha melepaskan tangan Jimin yang masih menarik rambutnya. Heol.. Taehyung tidak mau rambutnya botak sebagian karena terus ditarik Jimin. Sebagai usaha terakhir, Taehyung mencubit pipi chubby Jimin dengan kuat. Untung saja Jimin langsung melepas tangannya dari rambut Taehyung.

Kesempatan itu Taehyung gunakan untuk melarikan diri dari amukan Jimin.

"Kookie ayo cepat lari sebelum aku dicakar habis-habisan oleh kucing gila ini!" Taehyung menunjuk Jimin lalu menarik tangan Jungkook untuk ikut lari bersamanya.

"Yak! Tae! Kookie! Mau kemana kalian?" Sebenarnya Jimin ingin mengejar Taehyung dan Jungkook, tapi dia ingat pesanannya belum dibayar. Dan Jimin tidak mau dikejar oleh pelayan cafe karena dikira melarikan diri sebelum membayar pesanannya.

Jimin kembali duduk dan menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Dasar Alien kurang ajar! Apa dia tidak tau kalau itu tadi _cheese cake_ terakhir di cafe ini?! Aakkhh!" Jimin mem-poutkan bibir tebalnya, bahkan sekarang matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Kali ini Yoongi hanya melongo melihat Jimin yang sepertinya akan menangis hanya karena sepotong _cheese cake_.

"Betapa bodohnya aku karena sudah menganggap anak itu sebagai seme. Mana ada seme yang hampir menangis hanya karena sebuah _cheese cake_." Yoongi tertawa lebar sambil memegangi perutnya.

Setelah puas menertawai anggapan bodohnya, Yoongi kembali melirik Jimin. Yoongi melihat Jimin hanya memainkan sedotan yang ada diminumannya dengan raut wajah sedih. Kasian juga melihat Jimin yang seperti itu. Ah, Yoongi jadi punya ide.

Yoongi berdiri dan mengambil satu piring _cheese cake_ nya yang masih utuh, lalu berjalan menuju tempat Jimin duduk.

"Sepertinya aku memesan _cheese cake_ terlalu banyak. Mau membantuku menghabiskannya?" Yoongi duduk di depan Jimin lalu meletakkan _cheese cake_ nya ke hadapan Jimin.

Jimin yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk dihadapannya sambil meletakkan sepiring _cheese cake_ , hanya bisa memandang orang yang duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenalkan, namaku Min Yoongi. Umurku 20 tahun" Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah maaf. Namaku Park Jimin. 18 tahun." Jimin membalas uluran tangan Yoongi. "Dan apa ini untukku?" Jimin menunjuk _cheese cake_ yang ada dihadapannya.

"Iya. Tadi ku lihat temanmu memakan _cheese cake_ mu lalu kabur." Yoongi terkekeh pelan mengingat kejadian barusan.

"Benar. Padahal itu tadi _cheese cake_ terakhir di cafe ini dan aku sedang sangat menginginkannya. Tapi si alien bodoh itu seenaknya saja memakannya." Jimin kembali mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah lupakan saja. Lagi pula sekarang kau bisa memakan _cheese cake_ yang sangat kau inginkan ini kan?"

"Ne~ Terima kasih Yoongi-ssi. Kau sangat baik." Jimin mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum hingga _eyesmile_ nya muncul.

"Sama-sama Jimin. Dan panggil saja aku hyung."

"Un." Jimin mengangguk.

' _Wah.. imut sekali anak ini. Bisa-bisanya aku menganggap anak seimut ini sebagai seme. Dia lebih pantas menjadi uke. Apalagi uke ku_.' Batin Yoongi.

Yoongi terus memandangi cara Jimin makan. Jimin memakan _cheese cake_ nya dengan bersemangat, sampai sebagian _cream cheese_ tertinggal di sudut bibirnya.

Yoongi tersenyum karena cara makan Jimin sangat menggemaskan. Bahkan Yoongi baru sadar kalau minuman yang dipesan Jimin tadi adalah susu coklat.

' _Dasar bocah. Badannya saja yang seperti seme, tapi sifat dan kelakuannya benar-benar tipe seorang uke sejati_.' Batin Yoongi lagi.

"Enak?" tanya Yoongi.

"He'em." Jimin mengangguk sambil sibuk memakan _cheese cake_ nya.

Setelah menghabiskan _cheese cake_ nya, Jimin mendorong piring yang sudah kosong itu ke tengah.

"Terima kasih hyung." Ucap Jimin sambil membersihkan _cream cheese_ yang ada di sudut bibirnya dengan lidah.

"Sama-sama." Yoongi tersenyum. Entah kenapa sekarang saat melihat Jimin menjilat bibirnya, Yoongi tidak lagi menganggap itu sebagai gerakan yang menggoda. Yoongi malah menganggap itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Apa yang kau minum itu susu?" Yoongi bertanya setelah Jimin selesai meminum minumannya.

"Ne.."

"Kau ini sudah SMA, tpi kenapa masih minum susu?"

"Hyung lihat kan temanku tadi? Mereka selalu mengejekku karena aku yang paling pendek diantara kami bertiga. Bahkan si gigi kelinci itu yang umurnya dua tahun lebih muda dariku dan Taehyung, tinggi nya sudah sangat melebihiku. Dan kata eomma kalau aku ingin tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi harus sering-sering minum susu." Jimin menjelaskannya dengan wajah polos.

Yoongi terdiam. ' _Polos sekali anak ini_ ' pikirnya. "Eomma mu benar, kau harus lebih sering lagi minum susu agar tumbuh lebih tinggi." Yoongi tersenyum lalu sedikit mengusak rambut Jimin.

Sedangkan Jimin balas tersenyum sampai matanya berubah menjadi sebuah garis.

"Nah, apa yang mau kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang. Tidak ada rencana apapun."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau ikut aku saja."

"Kemana hyung?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya sedang bosan dan ingin jalan-jalan. Dan aku tidak mau sendirian."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak naik bianglala. Terakhir kali naik bianglala tahun lalu dengan eomma."

 _Pffttt~_

Yoongi berusaha menahan tawanya. ' _Naik bianglala dengan eomma mu di umur 17 tahun? Anak ini benar-benar menggemaskan_.' Batin Yoongi.

"Sepertinya ide bagus. Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Dan nanti malam akan ku jemput. Tungu sebentar disini" Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kasir.

Saat sedang membayar di kasir, _handphone_ Yoongi berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk. Yoongi melihat isi pesan tersebut.

 **..**

 **From : Jung 'Kuda' Hoseok**

 _Ampuni aku hyung. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang. Aku sedang diare sekarang. Mohon dimaklumi. Dan jangan menghajarku besok kalau kita bertemu._

 _Tolong kasihani kuda kesayanganmu ini *puppyeyes*_

 _ **...**_

 **To : Jung 'Kuda' Hoseok**

 _Kuda kesayangan pantatmu! *muntahikanpari*_

 _Tidak perlu kemari. Semoga saja diare mu makin parah. Dan aku tidak janji setelah kita bertemu besok kau masih bisa pulang dengan selamat._

 _ **..**_

Setelah selesai membayar di kasir, Yoongi kembali menghampiri Jimin.

"Ayo."

"Tunggu hyung. Aku mau bayar pesananku dulu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah membayarnya tadi."

"Eh? Kenapa harus hyung yang bayar? Aku kan jadi tidak enak."

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah perkenalan dariku."

"Hmm.. baiklah. Gomawo hyung." Jimin mengambil blazer dan tas sekolahnya.

Yoongi dan Jimin keluar dari cafe. Yoongi mengantarkan Jimin pulang kerumahnya. Bahkan Yoongi juga sempat berkenalan dan berbincang singkat dengan eomma Jimin. Membuat jalan Yoongi untuk menjadikan Jimin sebagai uke nya semakin mudah.

Sepertinya hari ini adalah salah satu hari terbaik seorang Min Yoongi. Hari dimana Yoongi pertama kalinya bertemu dengan seorang Park Jimin. Dan yang terpenting adalah status Yoongi sebagai seme tetap aman.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gomawo Sankyu To :**

 **meganehood :** kamu cuma teriak2, lha aku nulisnya sampe guling-guling di atas laptop *lebay*.. resiko jadi orang SWAG emg kayak gitu ya, kadang dikira pedofil kadang jadi grandpa XD.. yg sabar aja dengan keimutan Jimin yg makin menjadi-jadi XD.. thanks reviewnya..

 **Key0wo :** kalo gitu anggap saja disini YamaChii lgi selingkuh, tpi selingkuhnya atas persetujuan yutoxkeito XD.. thanks reviewnya

 **yongchan :** jimin emang selalu imut ngegemesin yaa~.. thanks reviewnya

 **Dessy574 :** eiiii juga.. thanks reviewnya

 **rrriiieee :** kenapa g pake TakumixGii aja? Karna menurutku yg paling cocok buat karakter ini ya emg si Chinen. Udah mukanya kebocah-bocahan, badan mungil nan imut, dan dari namanya aja udh mengandung unsur keChiibi-Chiibian /gomen ne Chii/.. thanks reviewnya

 **es :** nchim emg imutnya gak ketulungan.. thanks reviewnya

 **.**

* * *

.

WOW

Mixtape nya bang A to the G to the U to the STD bener2 DAEBAK GILAA~~

Sampe ikut teriak2 pas dengerinnya

Good job banget deh bang Agust D alias SUGA alias min Yoongi

Two thumbs up ^^

.

* * *

 **BTS - Good Day**

 **15 Agustus 2016**


	3. Tasty U

**.**

Yoongi memandang pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela dekat pintu. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang kurang dari penampilannya malam ini.

Kerennya sudah maksimal.

Kharismanya sudah keluar.

Pesonanya sudah terpancar.

Gantengnya sudah berlebihan.

Sempurnalah pokoknya.

Yoongi menghembuskan napas pelan, lalu mengetuk pintu di depannya tiga kali.

 _Tok tok tok_

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan tetap tidak ada jawaban dari penghuni rumah, Yongi berniat mengetuk pintu sekali lagi. Tapi baru saja kepalan tangannya akan menyentuh pintu, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah yang semakin mendekat kearah pintu.

Yoongi kembali berdiri tegak dan sedikit merapikan bajunya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat rapi sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Saat pintu rumah itu terbuka, terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya sedang tersenyum kearah Yoongi.

"Selamat malam eomma." Sapa Yoongi disertai senyuman mautnya pada eomma Jimin-eomma Yoongi juga, CALON-.

"Selamat malam juga Yoongi-ya. Ayo masuk." Eomma Jimin membalas sapaan Yoongi juga dengan senyuman manisnya, hingga mata sipitnya berubah menjadi lebih sipit lagi. Tapi tidak sesipit mata anaknya saat tersenyum. Lalu mempersilahkan Yoongi untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Mau menjemput Jimin ya?" Eomma Jimin bertanya dengan cara yang anggun.

"Iya eomma.. apa Jimin sudah siap?" tanya Yoongi setelah dia duduk.

"Sepertinya belum. Dia masih sibuk memilih baju mana yang akan dipakainya. Maklum lah, ini adalah kencan pertamanya." Eomma Jimin terkekeh pelan mengingat tingkah Jimin beberapa menit lalu yang masih saja mengobrak abrik lemari pakaian untuk mencari baju yang akan dipakainya.

"Benarkah? Bagiku dia memakai baju apapun sama saja. Tetap terlihat imut." Yoongi tersenyum malu-malu saat memuji Jimin di depan eomma Jimin secara langsung. Tapi Yoongi tidak bohong. Menurutnya Jimin akan terlihat imut dengan jenis baju apapun.

 _Well_ , itu sih menurutnya saja. Karena sebenarnya Yoongi sendiri belum pernah melihat Jimin memakai baju lain selain seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau benar Yoongi. Dan ngomong-ngomong, apa itu bunga untuk Jimin? Wah.. ternyata kau romantis sekali." Eomma Jimin menunjuk buket bunga yang sedang dipegang Yoongi.

"Oh, aku sampai lupa." Yoongi memandang bunga yang tadi dibawanya. "Ini bukan untuk Jimin, tapi untuk eomma." Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan kearah eomma Jimin. Setelah itu memberikan buket bunga itu secara _gentleman_.

"Benarkah? Kau baik sekali Yoongi-ya~ terima kasih." Eomma Jimin tersenyum saat Yoongi memberikan bunganya.

"Sama-sama.. tadi dijalan aku melihat toko bunga dan berhenti sebentar. Lalu saat melihat bunga ini, aku langsung ingat eomma. Kupikir eomma suka dengan bunga itu. Tapi maaf kalau ternyata dugaanku salah dan eomma tidak menyukai bunga itu."

"Tidak Yoongi, aku sangat menyukai bunga ini. Kau benar-benar pintar memilihnya." Eomma Jimin tidak berhenti tersenyum sambil memandangi bunga yang kini di dekapnya.

"Aku senang kalau eomma menyukainya." Yoongi tersenyum lega, ternyata pilihannya tidak salah.

"Yoongi hyung?"

Yoongi menoleh kearah tangga, tempat suara yang memanggilnya tadi berasal. Ada Jimin disana.

Benarkan kata Yoongi, mau pakai jenis baju apapun Jimin tetap terlihat imut. Padahal Jimin hanya memakai kaos hitam dengan jaket motif kotak-kotak warna hitam putih, jeans hitam dan sneakers putih. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Yoongi terus memandangi Jimin. Mulai dari Jimin berjalan dari anak tangga paling atas sampai duduk di sofa.

"Hyung sejak kapan datang? Apa sudah lama?"

"Tidak kok. Aku baru saja datang. Iya kan eomma?" Yoongi memandang eomma Jimin yang masih sibuk dengan buket bunga ditangannya.

"Bohong. Yoongi sudah datang dari tadi. Kamu sih kelamaan dandannya. Kan kasian Yoongi harus menunggumu lama." Eomma Jimin bohong. Yang benar itu Yoongi baru datang lima menit yang lalu. Eomma Jimin hanya ingin menggoda anaknya saja.

"Benarkah? Maaf Yoongi hyung. Aku tidak tau kalau hyung sudah datang tadi. Coba kalau tau, aku pasti segera turun tadi." Jimin merasa tidak enak karena sudah membuat Yoongi menunggunya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan kok menunggumu."

"Hey Chim. Tidak cemburu nih sama eomma?"

"Memangnya kenapa eomma?"

"Lihat. Yoongi memberi eomma bunga lo..." Eomma Jimin menunjukkan buket bunga yang dipegangnya pada Jimin.

Jimin cemberut melihat buket bunga dari Yoongi untuk eomma nya. Yoongi kan kesini untuk menjemput Jimin, tapi kenapa malah eomma nya yang diberi sesuatu oleh Yoongi?

Melihat anaknya cemberut, eomma Jimin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Selain 'mencari fangirl di konser sebuah _boy group_ beken', pekerjaan termudah lainnya adalah 'menggoda si chubby' ini. Lihat saja, sekarang bibir tebal Jimin sedang cemberut parah.

Melihat Jimin cemberut, Yoongi pikir Jimin juga ingin diberi bunga. "Eh, Jimin? Kau mau bunga juga seperti punya eomma mu? Maaf, tadi aku hanya beli satu. Kalau kau mau, nanti kita beli lagi ya..."

"E-eh, ti-tidak perlu hyung. Aku tidak suka bunga." Jawab Jimin gelagapan. Jimin jujur waktu dia bilang tidak suka bunga. Tapi kalau bunganya dari Yoongi sih mana bisa Jimin menolak.

"Kalau buah, suka tidak?"

"Buah?" Jimin bingung. Dari sekian banyak benda, kenapa Yoongi memilih menanyakan tentang buah?

"Maksudku.. buah cinta kita berdua."

 **BRUKK**

Yoongi, Jimin dan eomma Jimin sontak kaget mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh. Pandangan mereka sekarang tertuju kearah benda jatuh tadi.

"Ya ampun sayang~ kau kenapa?" eomma Jimin berlari kearah suaminya yang berada di dekat pintu. Dalam posisi telungkup di lantai dengan dagu menyapa lantai terlebih dulu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya tadi aku kurang hati-hati. Sampai bisa tersandung kakiku sendiri." Bohong, sebenarnya appa Jimin terjatuh karena mendengar kata 'buah cinta' dari seseorang yang ada di ruang tamu bersama istri dan anaknya.

Eomma Jimin memapah suaminya lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu, lalu pergi kedapur mengambil minuman untuk tiga namja itu.

Setelah membenarkan jas nya yang sedikit berantakan akibat terjatuh tadi, appa Jimin mengeluarkan suaranya. "Jimin-ah, dia siapa?"

Merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang dimaksud oleh appa Jimin, Yoongi berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya. "Perkenalkan. Nama saya Min Yoongi. Teman Jimin."

"Yoongi, ini adalah appa nya Jimin. Kau bisa memanggilnya appa juga." Ucap eomma Jimin sambil memberikan minuman. Kopi kaleng untuk suaminya, orange juice untuk Yoongi dan susu coklat untuk Jimin.

"Ne eomma."

"Syukurlah, Jimin punya teman lain yang lebih normal dari pada dua temannya itu." Kata appa Jimin sambil meminum kopinya.

"Appa~ mereka itu normal. Hanya sedikit aneh saja. Tapi tapi, mereka masih dalam taraf normal kok!" seru Jimin berusaha membela dua temannya yang dibilang tidak normal oleh appa nya.

"Berarti kau yang tidak normal karena berteman dengan alien aneh berhidung besar dan kelinci kelebihan tinggi badan itu. Hwahahaha"

Yoongi dan eomma Jimin ikut tertawa mendengar perkataan appa Jimin. sedangkan Jimin kembali cemberut setelah dikatai tidak normal oleh appa tercintanya.

"Sudah sudah. Kalian mau kencan kan? Cepat berangkat sana." Ucap eomma Jimin setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Kami kan cuma mau jalan-jalan eomma, bukannya kencan."

"Oh~ benarkah anak appa yang polos ini mau kencan? Tumben sekali. Biasanya tiap malam minggu begini kau hanya akan berada di kamar, bermain dengan boneka kelincimu itu." Appa Jimin menaik turunkan satu alisnya.

"Siapa bilang aku cuma main dengan boneka kelinci? Aku juga main dengan boneka singa, kuda, juga kucing kok, wek."

Yoongi _spechless_ , keluarga Jimin memang unik. Yoongi jadi ingin cepat-cepat bergabung dengan keluarga ini. Menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jimin.

"Apapun itu appa tidak peduli. Sudah cepat berangkat sana. Appa mau membuat buah cinta dulu sama eomma. Iya kan sayang~?" appa Jimin menoel dagu istrinya. Sedangkan yang istri hanya tersenyum malu dengan godaan sang suami.

"Ish sayang... kau ini. Jangan membicarakan hal seperti itu disini. Masih ada anak kecil tuh." Eomma Jimin melirik kearah Jimin.

"Ayo hyung, kita pergi saja." Jimin berdiri lalu menarik tangan Yoongi agar mengikutinya berjalan.

"Bye bye Jimin-ie~ Yoongi-ya, tolong jaga Jimin ya.. jangan sampai anak itu tersesat. Atau kalau dia rewel, berikan saja ice cream. Pasti dia langsung diam. Oh iya, jangan lupa beri dia susu coklat!" ucap eomma Jimin sedikit berteriak karena sekarang Yoongi dan Jimin sudah ada di dalam mobil Yoongi.

"Ne eomma.. jangan khawatir." Jawab Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

Karena tempat tujuan mereka jaraknya cukup jauh, Yoongi memutuskan untuk mampir ke mini market. Membeli beberapa snack dan minuman ringan. Setelahnya Yoongi kembali mengemudikan mobilnya.

Baru lima menit berjalan, tiba-tiba saja Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya, membuat Jimin bingung. Apalagi sekarang mereka ada di tempat yang agak sepi. Jarang sekali ada mobil yang lewat.

"Kenapa berhenti hyung?"

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Kau tunggu saja disini. Aku akan melihat keluar." Yoongi membuka pintu mobilnya lalu keluar.

Jimin sedikit takut karena tempat ini begitu sepi dan gelap. Untuk menutupi rasa takutnya, Jimin mengambil susu coklat yang dibelinya tadi dan meminumnya.

"Bagaimana hyung, mobilnya kenapa?" Jimin menghentikan acara minumnya saat melihat Yoongi kembali masuk ke mobil.

"Ban nya bocor. Sepertinya terkena paku."

"Terus kenapa tidak diganti saja? Hyung bisa kan?"

"Bisa sih sebenarnya, tapi aku lupa bawa ban serep."

"Lalu bagaimana dong? Kita kan ada di tempat sepi sekarang, mana jarang ada mobil lain yang lewat. Masak kita mau menunggu sampai pagi?" tanya Jimin yang mulai khawatir setelah melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Tenang saja Jimin-ah.. aku akan menghubungi bengkel langgananku saja. Biar mereka kesini dan membereskan masalahnya."

"Iya hyung." Jimin sedikit lega setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Yoongi.

Yoongi menghubungi bengkel langganannya lalu menjelaskan keadaannya sekarang. Setelah beberapa menit, Yoongi menutup telponnya.

"Bagaimana hyung, bisa?"

"Bisa kok. Tapi mungkin mereka datangnya agak lama. Karena tempatnya agak jauh."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting mereka bisa datang." Jimin meminum kembali susu coklatnya. "Lalu, sekarang kita mau apa hyung? Tidak mungkin kan kita akan diam saja sambil menunggu bantuan datang. Pasti akan sangat membosankan."

"Bagaiman kalau nonton film saja? Aku punya film bagus di tabletku. Mau?"

"Boleh boleh."

Yoongi mengambil tabletnya lalu memutar sebuah film. Jimin menonton dengan serius sambil meminum susu coklatnya.

Sementara Yoongi sedikit merasa bosan karena dari tadi dia hanya diam saja. Bagi Yoongi filmnya sama sekali tidak menarik. Jimin yang ada di sampingnya lebih menarik. Yoongi memiringkan badannya ke kiri, menghadap Jimin.

"Jimin-ah.." Yoongi mencoba meminta perhatian Jimin.

"Ne?" namun Jimin menjawab tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Apa kau memakai lip balm tadi?" dan sukses. Akhirnya Jimin menoleh kesamping.

"Eh? Itu.. emm.. aku.." Jimin bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Rasa apa?" Yoongi terus menatap bibir tebal milik Jimin yang terlihat menggoda.

"Ke-kenapa hyung menanyakan itu?" Jimin sedikit malu dengan pertanyaan Yoongi. Untuk menutupi kegugupannya Jimin kembali mengahadap ke depan, (pura-pura) menonton film lagi.

"Tidak. Hanya saja.. bibirmu telihat bagus dan berkilau. Aku jadi ingin tau bagaimana rasanya..."

Tanpa ragu, Yoongi menarik pelan dagu Jimin agar menghadap kearahnya. Perlahan-lahan Yoongi mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jimin. Dan..

 _Chuu_

Kini bibir Yoongi menempel sempurna dengan bibir Jimin. Jimin yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Yoongi, hanya bisa diam. Tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

Yoongi masih saja menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jimin. Setelah setengah menit bibir keduanya hanya menempel, perlahan Yoongi mulai melumat bibir Jimin. Sangat lembut.

 _Mint_

Rasanya dingin dan menyegarkan. Membuat Yoongi tidak bisa menghentikan kegiatannya. Yoongi terus menyesap bibir atas dan bawah milik Jimin secara bergantian.

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, kini Jimin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yoongi. Melumat sedikit demi sedikit bibir lawannya.

Kegiatan itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya Yoongi melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Kalau kata Namjoon sih yang Yoongi dan Jimin lakukan tadi namanya popo. Masih belum sampai pada tahap _kissu kissu_. Ah.. mungkin lain kali jika ada kesempatan lagi, Yoongi akan meningkatkan levelnya menjadi _kissu kissu_.

Setelah adegan popo mendadak tadi, Yoongi maupun Jimin kembali ke posisi duduknya masing-masing. Jimin menghadap ke depan, begitupun Yoongi.

"Jimin-ah.. maaf.. tadi aku.. benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya.." Kata Yoongi gelagapan. "Bibirmu terlalu menggoda. Dan aku ingin sekali merasakannya."

"I-iya.." Jimin yang masih gugup dengan kejadian barusan ditambah lagi perkataan Yoongi yang sangat frontal, hanya bisa menjawab seadaanya.

Jimin memilih kembali fokus pada film didepannya. Mencoba membuang rasa gugup akibat ciuman pertamanya yang baru saja diambil Yoongi.

Hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka berdua selama beberapa menit. Untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan, Jimin akhirnya bersuara.

"Yoongi hyung.."

"Ne?"

"Apa orang bengkel masih lama datangnya?"

"Mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi. Kenapa?"

"Emm.. apa.. aku boleh tidur sebentar? Aku sedikit mengantuk."

"Oh, tidur saja. Tapi sebaiknya kau tidur di bangku belakang. Lebih nyaman disana."

Jimin mengangguk lalu membuka pintu mobil disampingnya. Baru saja satu kakinya akan keluar, Jimin mendengar suara pintu mobil disisi lain dibuka.

"Eh? Hyung mau kemana?"

"Menemanimu tidur."

Jimin masih terdiam dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Yoongi. Tapi suara Yoongi yang sudah terduduk di bangku belakang membuat Jimin mau tak mau menghentikan lamunannya.

"Ayo sini."

"I-iya." Jimin akhirnya pindah duduk di bangku belakang. Namun Jimin memilih untuk duduk disamping kanan mobil. Sedangkan Yoongi duduk diujung kiri mobil.

"Tidurlah. Taruh kepalamu disini. Aku akan membantumu agar cepat tertidur." Yoongi menepuk pahanya pelan.

Jimin hanya menuruti perkataan Yoongi. Menggeser duduknya lalu merebahkan kepalanya ke paha Yoongi.

Yoongi membelai kepala Jimin dengan lembut. Sambil sesekali merapikan poni Jimin yang agak berantakan karena posisi miringnya.

Entah karena memang benar-benar mengantuk, atau karena belaian Yoongi di kepalanya, dalam sekejap Jimin sudah tertidur. Sepertinya, perlakuan Yoongi yang seperti ini akan menjadi salah satu favorit Jimin.

Mungkin lain kali jika Jimin mengalami insomnia, dia bisa meminta bantuan Yoongi untuk menidurkannya.

 **.**

"Jim.. Jimin. Ayo bangun. Lanjutkan tidurmu di dalam kamar."

Jimin sedikit menggeliat saat mendengar suara Yoongi. Jimin merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Kenapa kita pulang hyung?" tanya Jimin setelah satu matanya yang terbuka melihat kearah luar jendela dan mendapati pemandangan gerbang rumahnya.

"Tadi orang bengkel datang terlalu lama. Lagi pula sepertinya tidurmu sangat nyenyak, aku jadi ragu mau membangunkanmu. Jadi setelah mengganti ban, kuputuskan untuk pulang saja."

"Ah.. maaf hyung. Karena aku tidur terlalu lama, akhirnya kita tidak jadi kemana-mana."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena gara-gara ban mobilku yang bocor, kita malah hanya menghabiskan malam minggu ini di dalam mobil."

" _No problem_. Ya sudah hyung, aku masuk dulu. Hyung pulang lah, hati-hati dijalan." Jimin keluar dari mobil lalu melambaikan tangannya untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi membalas lambaian Jimin dan melajukan mobilnya menjauhi rumah Jimin.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, tadi lima menit setelah Jimin tertidur di pangkuan Yoongi, orang bengkel datang. Tapi melihat Jimin yang sangat nyenyak tidur di pangkuannya, membuat Yoongi tidak tega untuk membangunkan anak itu.

Jadi Yoongi meminta agar orang bengkel mengganti ban mobilnya sepelan mungkin agar tidak menganggu tidur bocah manisnya itu.

Pun saat Jimin sedikit tersentak karena suara yang ditimbulkan sedikit keras, Yoongi akan langsung mengelus kembali rambut Jimin. Berharap agar Jimin tertidur kembali. Dan berhasil.

Setelah orang bengkel pergi Yoongi masih tetap pada posisinya. Membiarkan Jimin tidur di pangkuannya. Baru setelah mendekati pukul 10, Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengantar Jimin pulang.

Well, walaupun malam minggu kali ini yang Yoongi lakukan hanya menonton seorang Park Jimin tidur-dipangkuannya-, tetap saja hal ini membuat Yoongi bahagia. Bahkan ini lebih membahagiakan dibanding menghabiskan malam minggu dengan naik biang lala atau menonton bioskop.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Setelah kejadian malam minggu pertamanya dengan Jimin, Yoongi jadi semakin gencar mendekati Jimin.

Mulai dari mengantar dan atau menjemput Jimin ke sekolah. Ikut Jimin dan teman-temannya –sebenarnya hanya Taehyung dan Jungkook- _hangout_. Mengunjungi rumah Jimin dan mengobrol dengan orang tua Jimin. Mengajak Jimin malam mingguan-kencan- lagi. Ataupun memberikan sesuatu untuk Jimin.

Dan betapa beruntungnya Yoongi karena sepertinya Jimin menerima semua pendekatan Yoongi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dalam hati Yoongi benar-benar berterima kasih pada appa dan eomma Jimin karena tega meninggalkan Jimin sendirian dirumah saat mereka berdua sedang _honeymoon_ (entah yang keberapa kali) ke pulau Jeju. Dan dengan seenaknya meminta Yoongi untuk menjaga dan menemani Jimin selama mereka berdua belum pulang.

Tentu saja Yoongi tidak akan menolak. Karena hal itu membuatnya harus menginap di rumah Jimin selama beberapa hari. Dan pastinya Yoongi bisa bertemu, bertatap muka, mengobrol, makan atau bahkan tidur bersama dengan Jimin setiap hari.

Tidur yang dimaksud disini adalah menghabiskan malam dengan cara memejamkan mata dan berbaring di atas kasur depan tv sambil membiarkan tv nya menyala sampai pagi. Dengan kata lain, mereka menonton tv sampai ketiduran dan bangun keesokan harinya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Yoongi menginap di rumah Jimin. Karena besok siang appa dan eomma Jimin pulang ke Seoul. Jadi Yoongi akan memanfaatkan malam terakhirnya ini dengan sangat baik.

Malam ini, Yoongi meminta Jimin untuk menunggunya di taman belakang rumah Jimin. Walaupun udara malam cukup dingin, tapi Yoongi bersikeras ingin mengobrol di tempat ini. Dan Jimin menurut saja dengan ajakan Yoongi.

"Jimin.."

"Iya?"

"Emm.. itu.. aku.. aku.. ah iya, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku tidak akan lama." Yoongi berlari kearah rumah, meninggalkan Jimin di tempat dingin itu sendirian.

Apa tadi Yoongi bilang sebentar? Entah sebentar menurut teori siapa yang Yoongi pakai, tapi faktanya sekarang dia sudah meninggalkan Jimin lebih dari 15 menit hanya untuk ke toilet.

Dan nyatanya, Yoongi sama sekali tidak ke toilet. Disinilah Yoongi berada, di ruang makan. Yang dilakukannya hanya berjalan mondar mandir sambil sesekali melirik kearah sepotong _cheesecake_ yang ada diatas meja.

Yoongi ragu, apakah dia bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Yoongi takut kalau nantinya dia akan gagal. Lalu Jimin akan menjauhinya. Setelah itu Yoongi tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Jimin. Lalu Yoongi patah hati. Lalu Yoongi sedih. Lalu Yoongi-

"Tidak tidak! Aku tidak boleh _negative thinking_ dan pesimis." Yoongi mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Sudah sejauh ini, Yoongi tidak boleh mundur apalagi menyerah. Terlebih mengingat kejadian tadi siang saat Yoongi menjemput Jimin disekolahnya, membuat keberanian Yoongi kembali memuncak.

Untuk yang terkahir kalinya, Yoongi mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dengan membuang napas pelan.

"Yosh.. aku harus bisa. Ini percobaan pertama dan terkahir. Aku harus bisa melakukannya sekarang. Semangat Yoongi semangat." Monolog Yoongi.

Akhirnya Yoongi mengambil _cheesecake_ tadi dan berjalan keluar, ke tempat Jimin sedari tadi menuggunya.

Baru sampai di tengah jalan, Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jimin dari belakang.

"Ah, harusnya aku tadi mengajaknya di dalam rumah saja. Dia pasti kedinginan karena terlalu lama menungguku." Ucap Yoongi setelah melihat Jimin memakai tudung jaketnya.

Bahkan sepertinya Jimin juga menarik tali yang terdapat pada tudungnya lalu mengikatnya, agar tudung itu melindungi kepala Jimin dengan sempurna dari udara malam yang terasa semakin dingin ini.

Yoongi kembali berjalan menghampiri Jimin. Setelahnya Yoongi meletakkan _cheescake_ nya ke meja. Sedangkan Jimin masih menatap lurus ke depan sambil menggerakkan kakinya ke depan dan belakang, seolah tidak menyadari kedatangan Yoongi.

"Jim, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Yoongi mencoba membuat suaranya tidak terlihat gugup. Bahkan untuk mengurangi kegugupannya, Yoongi berbicara tanpa melihat wajah Jimin.

"..."

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana harus mengatakannya." Yoongi menghela napas pelan, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ku akui, aku benar-benar bukan seorang pria yang romantis. Aku.. aku bahkan harus berlatih dulu seharian agar bisa mengatakan ini padamu."

Dalam hati Yoongi tersenyum bangga karena berhasil mengucapkan kalimat pertama dengan lancar, tanpa ada kesalahan sedikitpun. 'Ayo Yoongi lanjutkan, aku tau kau pasti bisa' batin Yoongi menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, saat kita pertama bertemu di cafe. Entah mengapa aku langsung tertarik padamu. Mungkin ini sedikit terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi.. aku benar-benar menyukaimu sejak pandangan pertama."

"..."

"Aku bahkan sempat cemburu saat melihatmu terlihat dekat dengan namja lain. Lucu bukan? Aku bukan siapa-siapamu tapi dengan lancangnya berani cemburu, bahkan itu pada temanmu sendiri. Tapi, memang itulah yang kurasakan. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk tidak merasa cemburu, aku tidak bisa. Aku tetap tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan namja lain."

"..."

"Aku harus mengatakan ini. Aku... aku benar-benar ingin merasakanmu-"

 _Hatchim._

Suara bersin dari Jimin berhasil mengembalikan kewarasan Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja bibir lancangnya katakan.

"Itu-itu maksudku, aku-ingin.." Yoongi memukul pelan bibirnya beberapa kali. Mengutuk bibir nya yang sudah terbiasa mengeluarkan umpatan dan makian sadis itu, sekarang malah mengatakan hal hina di depan orang yang sangat disukainya. Yoongi berdoa dalam hati semoga saja Jimin tidak salah paham dengan perkataannya barusan.

Yoongi kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dengan suara agak pelan, agar terdengar romantis di telinga Jimin.

"Maksudku itu-aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang yang ku sukai, ku sayangi dan ku cintai.

Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang yang ingin selalu kulindungi.

Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang yang selalu ingin ku jaga seumur hidupku.

Merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang yang selalu ingin pertama kali kulihat di setiap bangun tidurku.

Merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang yang selalu menjadi alasan untukku terus melanjutkan hidup.

Merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang yang akan selalu tersenyum padaku dan memberiku semangat.

Merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang yang selalu berada disisiku bagaimanapun keadaanku.

Dan orang itu adalah dirimu, Park Jimin."

"..."

"Jimin..

 _When the first time i met you,_

 _I know that you are part of my breath_

 _Without you i am blank_

 _I loss part of my life._

 _ **Could you be mine**_ **?**

 _Because without you i am nothing,_

 _and without you i am just like a life corpse._

"Jika kau bersedia, makanlah _cheesecake_ ini sesuap." Ucap Yoongi sambil menyodorkan _cheesecake_ yang dibawanya tadi kehadapan Jimin. "Tapi jika kau menolak, kau boleh membuangnya."

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, berharap bahwa Jimin akan mengambil dan memakan _cheesecake_ itu. Setelah lima detik, Yoongi merasakan bahwa piring _cheesechake_ yang dipegangnya kini ditarik oleh Jimin.

Jantung Yoongi semakin berdegup tidak karuan. Dengan takut-takut Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Jimin. Apakah Jimin memakan _cheseecake_ nya, atau malah membuangnya.

Hampir saja Yoongi berteriak kegirangan saat mendapati Jimin memakan _cheesecake_ nya dengan lahap. 'Aku hanya menyuruhmu makan sesuap, tapi kau malah memakannya lebih dari lima suap. Apakah ini artinya Jimin juga sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat menyukaiku?' Batin Yoongi gembira.

Tapi tunggu dulu, kalau Yoongi tidak salah lihat, sepertinya Jimin memakan _cheesecake_ nya sambil.. menangis? Apakah ini tandanya Jimin terharu dengan semua kata-kata yang Yoongi ucapkan?

Yoongi harus berterima kasih pada Hoseok karena membantunya merangkai kata-kata yang akan diucapkan pada Jimin. Benar-benar daebak. Yoongi tidak menyangka bahwa Jimin akan tersentuh sampai menangis seperti ini karena kata-kata darinya.

Saat Jimin selesai memakan _cheesecake_ nya, Yoongi tersenyum sangat manis kearah Jimin. Yoongi berniat akan mengutarakan perasaannya, bagaimana bahagianya ia saat Jimin menerima cintanya. Tapi sayang, Yoongi harus menutup mulutnya saat Jimin dengan tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Gomawo hyung.. kau memang sangat baik. Tau saja kalau aku sedang lapar. Ngomong-ngomong, _cheesecake_ nya masih ada lagi tidak? Aku masih lapar. Menunggu mu disini dalam keadaan dingin seperti ini membuat rasa laparku menjadi berlipat-lipat." Kata Jimin santai sambil memegangi perutnya.

'La-la-lapar?' Batin Yoongi heran. Senyum manis yang semula menghiasi wajah putihnya kini hilang tanpa jejak. Berganti dengan raut wajah _motionless_ khas seorang Min Yoongi.

"Jimin" panggil Yoongi agak keras walaupun dengan nada datar.

"Ne hyung?"

"Kau dengar tidak dari tadi aku bicara apa?"

"Eh? Memang hyung bicara apa?" Jimin menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi dengan pertanyaan lain.

Hampir saja Yoongi menendang meja yang ada hidapannya saat melihat Jimin membuka tudung jaket yang menutupi kepalanya. Bolehkah Yoongi misuh-misuh sekarang? Ternyata dari tadi Jimin memakai earphone untuk menyumpal kedua telinganya.

Kalau saja Yoongi tidak ingat bahwa mahluk manis nan imut dihadapannya ini adalah bocah yang amat sangat disukainya, mungkin sekarang enam roti kotak di perut Jimin sudah berlumuran selai merah.

Eomma.. tolong kuatkan iman Yoongi agar tidak memperkosa Jimin sekarang juga di tempat ini. Yoongi sudah susah payah berpidato tentang perasaannya, tapi Jimin sama sekali tidak mendengarkan?

Yoongi harus menahan amarahnya demi bocah manis kesayangannya ini.

"Jadi, dari tadi kau sama sekali tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan?"

Jimin menggeleng imut.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Itu, lagu yang sedang kudengarkan sangat sedih. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku menangis." Jimin mengatakannya dengan wajah polos tak berdosa, membuat Yoongi semakin gemas.

Oh Tuhan~ sebenarnya apa yang sedang appa dan eomma Jimin pikirkan saat membuat Jimin dulu? Sampai-sampai anaknya menjadi sangat ! #$%^&*-_- seperti ini.

"Oke Jimin. Aku malas kalau harus mengulang semua perkataanku tadi. Terlalu panjang dan melelahkan. Jadi aku akan _to the point_ saja."

Jimin menyimak baik-baik apa yang akan Yoongi katakan.

"Kau, mau tidak jadi pacarku?" Yoongi benar-benar _to the point_ mengatakannya.

"Mau" Jawab Jimin dengan cepat dan tegas.

"EH?" Yoongi _shock_ karena Jimin menjawab dengan sangat cepat. "Secepat itu? Kau tidak mau mempertimbangkan atau memikirkannya dulu gitu?"

"Memang hyung berharap aku menjawab seperti apa? 'Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku pada hyung', atau 'Berikan aku waktu tiga hari lalu aku akan menjawab', atau 'Maaf, aku tidak bisa, karena aku tidak menyukai hyung', atau yang lainnya?" Jimin menjelaskan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Maksudku.. mungkin-itu.. ah sudahlah." Sekali lagi, Yoongi harus bisa sabar menghadapi Jimin. Dan saat melihat bibir Jimin, sebuah ide muncul di kepala Yoongi.

' _Jimin-ah, kau harus menerima hukuman karena sudah membuatku kesal tadi_ '. _Smirk_ mesum muncul di sudut bibir Yoongi.

"Jimin-ah.."

"Ne?"

"Apa kau merasa dingin?"

Jimin mengangguk sambil menarik zipper jaketnya sampai ke bagian paling atas.

"Mau kuhangat kan?"

"Caranya?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, kini kedua tangan Yoongi sudah menangkup wajah Jimin. Mengarahkannya agar mendekat dengan wajahnya sendiri. Saat jarak bibirnya dengan bibir Jimin tinggal satu ruas jari _pinkie_ Jimin yang mungil, Jimin mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hyung, Jimin lapar.." kata Jimin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Tindakan Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya membuat jarak yang tadinya tinggal satu ruas jari _pinkie_ , kini menjadi **ZERO** Centi Meter. Yoongi merasakan badannya menghangat seketika, padahal bibirnya hanya menempel dengan bibir Jimin.

Omong kosong dengan perkataan Yoongi bahwa dia akan menghangatkan Jimin. Karena nyatanya Yoongi lah yang sekarang merasa badannya menghangat, hanya karena sebuah popo.

Yoongi berniat melakukan hal lebih pada Jimin, tapi mengingat perkataan Jimin barusan membuat Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tidak mungkin kan Yoongi membiarkan kekasih manisnya ini kelaparan.

"Lapar? Mau makan _cheesecake_ lagi?"

"He'em." Angguk Jimin.

"Di meja makan ada _cheesecake_ , ambil lah dan bawa kesini. Sepertinya aku juga lapar."

Jimin langsung berdiri dan berlari ke dalam rumah dengan riang. Membuat Yoongi tersenyum saat melihat tingkah namja yang beberapa menit lalu sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Saat menunggu Jimin kembali dengan _cheesecake_ nya, Yoongi mendengar nada _whistle_ dari handphone Jimin yang tergeletak diatas meja. Karena merasa penasaran dengan siapa pengirim dan apa isi pesan itu, Yoongi membukanya.

Seketika wajah penasaran Yoongi berubah. Bahkan kini _smirk_ licik terlihat jelas di bibir Yoongi.

"Dasar bocah. Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan nanti. Tunggu tanggal mainnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aslinya mau bikin chapter ini sebagai 'Super Super Night' nya Yoonmin, tapi gak jadi.. gak ada mood / boong deng, bilang aja kalo sebenernye belum bisa bikin rated M.. maklumlah, aku kan penganut aliran author rated T *tawanista* /

 **.**

Makasih buat yang udah nge-views, makasih sangat banyak buat yg nge-fav dan nge-fol.. dan makacih sangat buuuanyak buat yang udh nge-riview..

 **Meganehood :** Yoongi sekarang sukanya bertindak cepat tangkas, biar si jimin gak diambil orang lain XD.. intinya kita semua senang, sama-sama terpuaskan banget *apalah*

 **yongchan :** gak Cuma mixtapenya yg bikin gila, si pembuat mixtape bikin lebih gilaaaaa.. soalnya kalo yang dibawa kabur adalah jimin, si tae bisa almarhum nganggur tuh XD.. kalo g cepet suga takut jiminnya di culik namja lain hahaha

 **rrriiieee :** PACARNYA SI BANTET PARK JIMIN ~~ *teriak pake toa milik pak kades desa sebelah*

 **Dessy574 :** sekarang mas yoon sama dedek jimin udah jadian kan.. mana nih ucapan selamatnya...ayo cepet kasih ucapan selamat, jangan lupa minta traktiran juga XD

 **D.N.A. Girlz :** anneyong.. aku juga masih newbie banget kok di kpop fic, masih belajar.. thank buat koreksi nya, semoga kedepan typo nya makin berkurang..

 **nohkunatip :** sama-sama member *ekhm*terpendek (Jimin masih lebih pendek dari suga gak sih?), tapi juga member ter cute.. g nahan sama keimutan chinen yg sekarang semakin imut sajahh

 **IoriNara :** jahat yee, si kuda diare malah diketawain / padahal aku juga ketawa / ya udah, ketawa bareng yuk bahahaha

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Yoongi hyung.."

"Hmm"

"Kenapa namanya MinMin?"

Jimin menunjukkan layar handphone Yoongi yang sedang menampilkan detail sebuah kontak bernama 'MinMin'.

"Karena...

MinMin is Ji Min..

Ji Min Min

Min Ji Min

Min Ji Min is **MY** **Min** e

Min Ji Min is **M** in **Y** oongi's **MIN** e

"Hyung..." Jimin tersipu malu.

"Saat kontak bernama 'MinMin' itu memanggilku... aku merasa sedang dipanggil oleh belahan jiwaku. Dan saat aku memanggil kontak bernama 'MinMin' itu... aku merasa sedang memanggil separuh jiwaku."

"Hyung.. _i am yours_."

" _Yes.._

 _ **No matter what, nothing will change**_

 _ **Forever and ever**_

 _You are is my mine.."_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hey! Say! JUMP – Tasty U**

30 Agustus 2016


	4. Again

**Min Yoongi**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Jeon Jongkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Lewis Jesse (OC)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

Suara seorang wanita paruh baya membuat Jungkook diam terpaku di tempatnya. Tanpa memutar badannya untuk melihat si pemilik suara pun Jungkook sudah tau siapa wanita itu.

Ya, wanita itu adalah Shin ssaem. Guru termenakutkan nomor dua di sekolah ini. Nomor dua? Lalu di mana nomor satu nya? Si guru termenakutkan nomor satu sedang ada di kelas XI A, kelas Jungkook. Sedang menunggu untuk menghukum seorang siswa yang terlambat masuk ke kelasnya.

Siapakah siswa yang kira-kira ditunggu si guru termenakutkan nomor satu itu? Jawabannya adalah Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Ya.. karena bukannya duduk manis di kelasnya di jam pertama ini, Jungkook malah asyik berada di kelas XII B. Kelas Jimin dan Taehyung.

Jungkook benar-benar tidak tau, iblis jenis apa yang telah menutupi telinganya dan membuatnya tuli akan suara bel tanda masuk yang sepertinya baru lima menit yang lalu berbunyi. Parahnya lagi, sekarang Jungkook masih dengan santainya berada di kelas XII B sampai Shin ssaem datang.

Lalu Jungkook harus bagaimana? Berdiri lalu berlari keluar dari kelas ini menuju kelasnya sendiri? Bukan ide yang bagus. Asal tau saja, Shin ssaem tidak akan membiarkan siapapun keluar kelasnya tanpa alasan, apalagi ini belum ada satu menit Shin ssaem masuk ke kelas.

Jadi, yang harus dilakukan Jungkook adalah merubah posisi duduknya. Yang semula menghadap ke belakang dengan Jimin dan Taehyung dihadapannya, kini harus menghadap ke depan membelakangi Jimin dan Taehyung. Berusaha setenang mungkin agar tidak menarik perhatian Shin ssaem. Jungkook berdoa dalam hati supaya nanti punya kesempatan untuk kabur dari sini.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Dia dari Jepang, kuharap kalian bisa membantunya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan barunya disini."

Jungkook bernapas lega saat Shin ssaem (sepertinya) tidak menyadari kehadiran siswa asing di kelasnya. Untung saja tempat Jungkook duduk ada di barisan paling kiri dan agak di belakang, jadi tidak terlalu terlihat dari posisi Shin ssaem berdiri.

"Nah, ayo masuk." Shin ssaem memandang kearah pintu dan memberi perintah pada seseorang untuk segera masuk.

Kini semua mata tertuju kearah pintu, menunggu seseorang yang akan melewati pintu itu.

Lalu masuklah seorang namja berkulit putih. Namja itu berdiri di samping Shin ssaem. Menunggu Shin ssaem untuk menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Sekarang perkenalkan siapa dirimu pada teman-teman barumu."

"Pagi teman-teman. Namaku Lewis Jesse. Tapi orang-orang biasa memanggilku Jessi. Aku pindah kesini karena pekerjaan orang tuaku. Kuharap aku bisa berteman dengan kalian semua. Mohon bantuannya." Jessi mengakhiri perkenalan singkatnya dengan membungkukkan badan.

Terdengar suara riuh dari beberapa yeoja yang terkagum-kagum dengan namja bernama Jessi itu. Bagaimana tidak, dengan kulit putih bersih ditunjang tinggi badan yang sangat mumpuni, membuatnya terlihat seperti tipe ideal. Apalagi dengan hidung mancung, bibir seksi, garis rahang yang tegas, mata sipit tapi tajam. Ditambah beberapa _mole_ di wajahnya, membuat Jessi terlihat begitu menarik.

Dan jangan lupakan rambut berwarna agak kecoklatan alami dengan model masa kini, membuat orang lain yang pertama kali melihatnya akan menganggap Jessi bukanlah orang Asia. Yah, karena memang Jessi adalah namja blasteran Jepang-Amerika.

Kalau kata Bangtan Sonyeondan sih, Jessi ini tipe-tipe ssangnamja sejati.

"Jessi, sekarang kau bisa duduk di..." Shin ssaem mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Mencari bangku kosong yang akan ditempati Jessi. "Disana."

Jungkook yang awalnya merasa aman kini harus merasakan degup jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat saat Shin ssaem menunjuk tepat kearahnya. Apakah ini artinya Shin ssaem menyadari keberadaan Jungkook?

"Jeon Jungkook, kemarilah. Biarkan Jessi duduk disitu." Suara perintah dari Shin ssaem membuat Jungkook bangun dari keterkejutannya.

Dengan takut-takut Jungkook berdiri lalu berjalan kearah Shin ssaem. Sedangkan Jessi sekarang sudah duduk manis di tempat Jungkook tadi.

"Jungkook, kau tau kan ssaem mengajar pelajaran apa?" walaupun Shin ssaem mengatakannya dengan nada yang lembut, tapi tetap saja itu terdengar menakutkan bagi Jungkook.

"Ne ssaem. English" Jungkook tidak akan berani menjawab sambil menatap Shin ssaem. Jadi yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah menatap ujung sepatu lusuhnya. Yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang terlihat sangat indah, setidaknya dari pada wajah menakutkannya Shin ssaem.

"Bagus. Karena sekarang waktunya pelajaran English.. ssaem minta kalian bicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Terserah kalian mau membicarakan apa, bebas. Dan Jungkook.." Shin ssaem menatap Jungkook yang masih saja menunduk "..karena sepertinya kau sangat tertarik dengan pelajaranku, ku beri kesempatan untuk memulai. Silahkan."

Jungkook merasa tubuhnya kaku seketika. Berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris? Heol.. mana bisa?! Salahkan telinga Jungkook yang selalu mendadak tuli setiap pelajaran English.

Jungkook bingung harus berkata apa. Haruskah Jungkook mengatakan kata-kata sederhana seperti ' _I Need U_ ', 'I Like It', ' _Never Mind'_ , 'Love is Not Over', ' _Can You Turn Off Your Cellphone?_ ', 'Let Me Know' atau ' _Save Me_ '? Sepertinya yang terakhir adalah ide bagus. Siapa tau Jimin dan Taehyung di belakang sana menangkap maksud Jungkook agar bisa menyelamatkannya.

Jungkook menghembuskan napas pelan, lalu berkata " _Im good_.. _Im done_."

Seketika suasana kelas mendadak hening. Semua siswa siswi yang berada didalam kelas memandang Jungkook. Bahkan Shin ssaem yang sebelumnya sedang membuka-buka halaman buku tebalnya, kini beralih menatap Jungkook tak percaya.

' _Cuma itu? Lalu selesai?_ ' batin Shin ssaem heran.

Saat semua penghuni kelas seperti sedang hilang kesadaran, Jungkook rasa inilah kesempatannya untuk kabur. Dia sudah melaksanakan perintah dari Shin ssaem kan? Jadi, dengan kecepatan cahaya Jungkook berlari menuju pintu yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan menghilang.

Shin ssaem _speechless_. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jungkook. Karena dia sendiri tidak menentukan berapa panjang kalimat yang harus diucapkan muridnya. Ya sudah, untuk kali ini Shin ssaem memaafkan Jungkook. Biarlah anak itu kembali kekelasnya. Toh saat masuk ke kelasnya sendiri, belum tentu anak itu akan selamat.

"Baik. Selanjutnya yang akan berbicara adalah.." Shin ssaem mengedarkan pandangannya ke suruh kelas. Mencari siapakah 'korban' selanjutnya.

Sebagian siswa menunduk, sebagian lagi pura-pura membaca buku, sebagian lain melihat ke kanan kiri, sebagian memasang tampang bodoh, dan sisanya mengatupkan kedua tangan, berdoa dalam hati semoga bukan mereka yang ditunjuk.

"Park Jimin. Silahkan."

Satu orang mendadak sesak napas saat namanya disebutkan. Sedangkan 29 lainnya bersujud syukur dalam hati karena namanya tidak disebutkan.

Jimin berdiri dari duduknya, tapi yang dilakukannya hanya diam. Sepertinya namja chubby ini masih memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

Shin ssaem yang melihat Jimin tidak segera berbicara mencoba membantu Jimin agar bisa berbicara. "Jimin, _how are you_?" Shin ssaem menanyakan kalimat sederhana, berharap agar Jimin terpancing lalu bisa melanjutkannya sendiri.

Dengan kata sesederhana itu, tentu saja Jimin bisa langsung menjawab " _Im fine, thank you. So good._ "

" _You look so happy? Why_?"

"Emm _.. im happy_... " Jimin kembali terdiam.

 _Aku bahagia karena malam minggu kemarin aku diajak kencan oleh Yoongi hyung. Walaupun yang kami lakukan hanya diam didalam mobil, tapi aku senang sekali. Karena Yoongi hyung menciumku, dan juga mengelus rambutku saat aku tidur dipangkuannya._

' _Lalu bagaimana caranya aku mengatakannya_?' batin Jimin sangat bingung.

Jimin tidak sadar bahwa dia memikirkan bagaimana cara meng-english-kan kalimat-kalimat itu selama hampir 4 menit. Waktu yang sangat lama bagi orang lain hanya untuk menunggu Jimin berbicara.

" _Oh, Jimin is very no fun_." Seru salah satu siswa berwajah lonjong yang duduk di bangku paling belakang.

"Oke Jimin. _You good, you done_." Shin ssaem tidak bisa menunggu Jimin lebih lama lagi. Dan dengan berat hati ia harus menghentikan aksi berpikir Jimin.

Jimin kembali duduk, tapi otaknya masih berpikir bagaimana meng-english-kan kalimat-kalimat tadi.

" _Next_ , Kim Taehyung." Tunjuk Shin ssaem saat melihat wajah blank Taehyung yang duduk disamping Jimin.

" _Introduce your self."_ Pancing Shin ssaem.

" _Hello, my name is V_ " ucap Taehyung sambil menunjukkan V sign " _Real name is.. Kim.. Taehyung Kim~. My hoby is-_ "

" _No fun no fun_ " siswa berwajah lonjong tadi kembali bersuara, yang dengan sukses memotong ucapan Taehyung.

Shin ssaem geleng-geleng kepala. Sepertinya dia sudah salah masuk kelas. Bukannya masuk dan mengajar kelas berisi siswa siswi yang akan segera melaksanakan ujian akhir, dia malah masuk ke kelas berisi anak-anak yang baru bisa lepas dari ketergantungan popok.

 **.**

 _Skip skip skip Skip skip skip_

 _Skip skip skip Skip skip skip_

 _Skip skip skip Skip skip skip_

 **.**

Bel tanda istirahat pertama baru saja berbunyi. 95% penghuni sekolah sudah dipastikan berada di kantin untuk men- _charge_ energi mereka, alias makan. Dan 5% sisanya tersebar dibeberapa tempat lain disekolah. Dan empat orang ini adalah bagian dari 5% itu. Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook dan Jessi masih berada di kelas XII B.

Mereka berempat sedang mengobrol sambil menikmati bekal yang dibawa Jimin dari rumah. Bekal yang lumayan banyak kalau hanya untuk dimakan oleh satu orang. Tapi eomma Jimin bersikeras membawakan bekal segitu banyaknya dengan alasan dia tidak mau anak chubby nya ini akan kelaparan disekolah.

Dan Jimin hanya menurut saja, lagi pula nanti akan ada dua teman setianya yang akan membantu menghabiskan. Ditambah lagi satu teman baru yang dengan senang hati membantu makan siang tiga sahabat itu.

Mereka berempat makan sambil mengobrol banyak hal. Ternyata Jessi adalah tipe namja yang enak diajak ngobrol. Walaupun kelihatannya dia tipe pendiam yang hanya akan bicara bila terpaksa, tapi ternyata Jessi bisa berbicara panjang lebar. Apalagi kalau menyangkut tentang kehidupannya waktu di Jepang.

Jessi banyak bercerita tentang bagaimana kehidupan di Jepang, kebudayaan Jepang, tempat-tempat menarik di Jepang, perbedaan sekolah di Jepang dan Korea, dan masih banyak lagi.

 **.**

"Jimin-ah, apa kau punya waktu siang nanti?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Jimin sambil memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya kedalam tas.

"Mau tidak menemaniku jalan-jalan? Tau sendiri kan, aku belum terlalu hafal daerah sini."

"Mian Jessi, hari ini tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain."

"Oh. Kalau lain kali bisa?"

"Akan ku usahakan"

"Baiklah. Kalau ada waktu kabari aku."

Jimin mengangguk.

"Ini nomorku. Kalau kapan-kapan sudah ada waktu luang, cepat hubungi aku." Jessi menunjukkan nomornya pada Jimin.

"Oh iya, ini nomorku." Ganti Jimin yang menunjukkan nomornya pada Jessi.

Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Sementara Taehyung sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas sesaat setelah bel pulang berbunyi, karena dia dengan Jungkook akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah, Jimin dan Jessi terus mengobrol. Sambil sesekali memukul atau merangkul bahu lawan. Benar-benar terlihat akrab, walaupun keduanya baru berkenalan hari ini.

 **.**

Yoongi sudah memakirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari gerbang sekolah Jimin sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya Yoongi tau kalau Jimin pulang sekolah pukul 13.30, hanya saja Yoongi terlalu bersemangat untuk menjemput Jimin. Jadilah Yoongi berangkat sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Yoongi hampir saja tertidur saat menunggu Jimin keluar, tapi pemandangan di depannya membuat Yoongi mau tak mau melebarkan mata sipitnya.

"Cih! Siapa dia? Kalau tidak salah dia bukan Taehyung ataupun Jungkook."

"Sialan! Lepaskan tanganmu dari bahu Jimin!"

"Dasar bocah. Seandainya aku tak punya malu, sudah kulabrak dan kuacak-acak muka mu!"

"Cepat kesini Jim. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan anak tinggi itu!"

Yoongi terus saja berbicara sendiri di dalam mobilnya ketika melihat Jimin sedang bersama seorang namja berkulit putih nan tinggi.

 **.**

Jimin dan Jessi berjalan sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Jimin celingak-celinguk seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Melihat sikap Jimin yang seperti itu, membuat Jessi berpikir bahwa Jimin sedang menunggu jemputannya yang belum datang-datang.

"Jimin, mau pulang bersamaku? Sepertinya jemputanmu belum datang." Ucap Jessi sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jimin.

"Terima kasih. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah dijemput."

"Mana?"

"Itu. Mobil warna putih." Tunjuk Jimin pada sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang ada di bawah pohon.

"Kenapa jauh sekali parkirnya. Harusnya kan dia menuggumu di dekat sini saja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sendiri kok yang minta. Soalnya kalau parkir disini, nanti susah putar baliknya."

"Oh, begitu."

"Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan. Bye Jessi~" Jimin berjalan cepat menuju mobil putih yang menjemputnya.

Ketika memasuki mobil, Jimin langsung disambut senyuman manis dari seorang Min Yoongi.

"Hyung, apa tadi lama menungguku?" Ucap Jimin sambil memakai _seat belt_ nya.

"Tidak. Aku baru datang lima menit yang lalu." Bohong Yoongi, dia malu jika ketahuan terlalu bersemangat menjemput Jimin. "Ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi itu siapa? Sepertinya bukan Taehyung atau Jungkook."

"Memang bukan. Namanya Jessi, murid baru. Pindahan dari Jepang."

"Kalian terlihat akrab."

"Mungkin karena disini temannya baru aku, Taehyung dan Jungkook. Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Ternyata hanya teman biasa, batin Yoongi bahagia. "Oh iya, mau langsung ke toko buku atau kemana dulu?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke cafe Jin hyung.."

"Mau makan _cheesecake_ lagi?"

"He'em" angguk Jimin.

"Oke.. _lets go_ ~" Ucap Yoongi riang.

" _Let's go go go~~"_ ucap Jimin lebih riang lagi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dalam hati Yoongi benar-benar berterima kasih pada appa dan eomma Jimin karena tega meninggalkan Jimin sendirian dirumah saat mereka berdua sedang _honeymoon_ (entah yang keberapa kali) ke pulau Jeju. Dan dengan seenaknya meminta Yoongi untuk menjaga dan menemani Jimin selama mereka berdua belum pulang.

Tentu saja Yoongi tidak akan menolak. Karena hal itu membuatnya harus menginap di rumah Jimin selama beberapa hari. Dan pastinya Yoongi bisa bertemu, bertatap muka, mengobrol, makan atau bahkan tidur bersama dengan Jimin setiap hari.

Tidur yang dimaksud disini adalah menghabiskan malam dengan cara memejamkan mata dan berbaring di atas kasur depan tv sambil membiarkan tv nya menyala sampai pagi. Dengan kata lain, mereka menonton tv sampai ketiduran dan bangun keesokan harinya

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hari ini sudah ketiga kalinya Yoongi menjemput Jimin di sekolah. Yoongi benar-benar melakukan apa yang appa dan eomma Jimin harapkan. Menemani Jimin kemanapun anak itu pergi, kecuali saat di sekolah.

Untuk urusan sekolah, Yoongi hanya akan mengantar dan menjemput Jimin ke sekolah. Berterima kasihlah karena Yoongi tidak punya jadwal kuliah di jam Jimin berangkat maupun pulang sekolah.

Seperti kemarin-kemarin, kali ini Yoongi memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, dibawah pohon. Setelah dua kali sebelumnnya Yoongi selalu di hadiahi pemandangan Jimin yang keluar gerbang sekolah dengan seorang namja putih nan tinggi, kali ini Yoongi sangat berharap bahwa hari ini Jimin keluar seorang diri. Atau paling tidak dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Tapi sayang sekali, sepertinya tuhan sedang tidak ingin mengabulkan harapan Yoongi. Bahkan sekarang Yoongi bisa melihat dengan jelas Jimin membawa sesuatu seperti kado, berukuran agak besar.

Dan Yoongi tau benda laknat itu adalah pemberian dari Jessi. Bagaimana Yoongi bisa tahu? Karena, setelah keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Yoongi melihat Jessi seperti meminta Jimin untuk menunggunya sebentar. Setelah itu Jessi berlari menuju sebuah mobil yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Mengambil sebuah bungkusan daaan... memberikannya pada Jimin.

Apa Yoongi boleh cemburu sekarang? Jessi memberikan benda laknat itu sambil tersenyum bangga. Persis seperti seorang namja yang sedang memberikan kado untuk kekasihnya sebagai tanda cinta.

 _Huweek_

Yoongi ingin muntah ikan buntal sekarang. Lihat saja, Yoongi tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia tidak mau kalau sampai keduluan oleh bocah ingusan seperti Jessi.

Setelah acara pemberian benda laknat itu selesai, Jimin berjalan kearah mobil Yoongi. Masuk dan menyapa Yoongi seperti biasa, dengan senyum manisnya yang selalu terlihat makin manis dari hari ke hari.

Apa Jimin tidak tau kalau Yoongi sedang cemburu sekarang? Tentu saja tidak, Jimin kan tidak tau bagaimana bentuk wajah seorang Min Yoongi jika sedang cemburu.

Setelah memastikan Jimin selesai memakai _seat belt_ , Yoongi mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Sesekali Yoongi melirik kearah Jimin yang sedang memegang benda laknat pemberian Jessi. Yoongi penasaran, sebenarnya apa isi benda itu?

"Jimin-ah, apa itu?"

"Jessi bilang ini hadiah karena beberapa hari ini aku sudah mau menjadi temannya."

"Apa hanya kau saja yang diberi hadiah? Taehyung dan Jungkook?"

"Entahlah hyung, aku tidak tau. Jessi hanya bilang kalau ini hadiah untuk temannya. Mungkin dia juga memberikannya pada Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mungkin."

"Emm.. apa kau bisa membukanya sekarang? Aku penasaran apa isinya."

"Iya hyung, sebentar." Jimin mulai membuka hadiah dari Jessi. Saat sudah berhasil membuang semua kertas kado warna biru muda yang membungkus sebuah kotak di dalamnya, Jimin mengambil benda dari dalam kotak itu.

"Waaa~~ boneka kelinci. Imut sekali.." teriak Jimin saat mengetahui bahwa hadiah dari Jessi adalah sebuah boneka kelinci berukuran agak besar yang terlihat imut.

Sedangkan Yoongi mendecih tak suka. Kalau Jessi bisa memberikan sesuatu yang imut untuk Jimin, Yoongi juga bisa memberikan sesuatu untuk Jimin. Tentu saja yang lebih imut dari pemberian Jessi. Ah, Yoongi jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Jimin-ah, sebelum pulang kita mampir dulu ke apartemenku ya?"

"Memangnya ada apa hyung?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuambil"

"Hm.. baiklah."

Mereka berdua sampai di apartemen Yoongi lima menit kemudian. Yoongi meminta Jimin untuk menunggunya di mobil, lalu berlari menuju kamar apartemennya di lantai 5. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicari, Yoongi kembali ke mobil dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Apa itu hyung?" tanya Jimin saat melihat Yoongi masuk ke mobil dengan membawa sesuatu yang cukup besar di tangannya, dua kali lebih besar dari boneka kelincinya.

"Aku membelinya sebulan yang lalu. Karena ini boneka _couple_ , aku membelinya dua buah." Ucap Yoongi sambil merapikan pita biru yang terpasang indah di salah satu telinga boneka kumamonnya. "Dan ini, satu untukmu." Dengan senyuman manisnya, Yoongi menyerahkan salah satu boneka kumamon miliknya.

"Woaahh~~ benarkah ini untuk ku?" Tanpa sadar Jimin meletakkan begitu saja boneka kelinci yang sejak tadi di peluknya. Dan berganti dengan memeluk boneka kumamon berukuran besar pemberian Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum bangga. Benar perkiraannya, boneka kumamon miliknya bisa mengalahkan boneka kelinci dari Jessi.

' _Akhirnya, pasanganmu sekarang mendapatkan tuannya, Kuma-rin_ '. Batin Yoongi.

"Kuma-chan" ucap Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Yoongi tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jimin. "Kuma-chan?"

"Ne hyung, aku memberinya nama Kuma-chan. Mulai sekarang Kuma-chan akan selalu tidur denganku. Akan kurawat Kuma-chan dengan sangat baik. Terima kasih hyung.. boneka nya saaaangat imut." Jimin kembali memeluk Kuma-chan nya dengan erat.

"Ah.. iya. Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya." Yoongi tersenyum seraya mengusak pelan rambut Jimin.

' _Kuma-rin dan Kuma-chan, nama yang bagus_.' Batin Yoongi senang.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sekarang Yoongi sadar, bahwa dalam mendekati Jimin, dia tidak sendiri. Ada orang lain yang berusaha mendekati Jimin juga. Yoongi tidak tau sebenarnya ada berapa banyak orang yang menyukai Jimin. Mengingat Jimin adalah tipe namja yang ceria, baik, imut dan juga _loveable_ , bukan tidak mungkin kan banyak orang lain yang juga mendekati Jimin?

Salah satunya ya si Jessi itu. Hanya dengan melihat gerak geriknya saja, Yoongi tau kalau Jessi juga sedang berusaha menarik perhatian Jimin. Bahkan Jessi sudah berani memberikan Jimin hadiah, padahal Yoongi sendiri belum memberikan apa-apa.

Tidak, Yoongi tidak bisa diam saja. Kalau begini terus, dia bisa keduluan orang lain. Dia tidak mau Jimin nya diambil orang.

Ya, Yoongi harus cepat bergerak. Dia harus secepatnya mendapatkan Jimin. Karena ini adalah hari terakhirnya menginap dirumah Jimin, Yoongi harus memanfaatkan momen ini sebaik mungkin.

Setelah meminta bantuan dadakan kepada Hoseok, dan menyiapkan semuanya secara dadakan juga, Yoongi siap menjalankan rencananya.

Malam ini Yoongi meminta Jimin untuk menunggunya di taman belakang rumah Jimin. Karena menurut Yoongi disana suasananya lebih romantis. Walaupun udara malam cukup dingin, Yoongi bersikeras ingin mengobrol di tempat ini. Untung saja Jimin menuruti ajakan Yoongi.

Keduanya sudah berada di taman belakang dengan minumannya masing-masing. Yoongi membawa coklat panas dan Jimin membawa susu coklat hangatnya. Setelah mengobrol santai selama hampir satu jam, Yoongi rasa ini sudah waktunya.

"Jimin.."

"Iya?"

"Emm.. itu.. aku.. aku.. ah iya, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku tidak akan lama." Yoongi pun berlari meninggalkan Jimin di tempat dingin itu sendirian.

Jimin terus menunggu Yoongi tanpa melakukan hal apapun. Hanya sesekali melihat jam di handphonenya.

"Yoongi hyung mana sih.. kenapa lama sekali? Tadi katanya cuma sebentar." Ucap Jimin setelah untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia melihat jam di handphonenya. "Sebenarnya dia ke toilet rumahku atau toilet rumah nya di Daegu?"

Karena bosan menunggu Yoongi yang belum kembali-kembali dari acara ke toiletnya, Jimin memasang earphone dan mendengarkan lagu. Mungkin mendengarkan lagu bisa membuat rasa bosannya sedikit berkurang. Karena suasana yang sedang sepi, Jimin hanya mensetting volume nya rendah, 5 dari 15.

Sumpah, di luar sini udara semakin dingin. Mau tak mau Jimin harus memakai tudung jaketnya untuk membuat kepalanya tidak semakin kedinginan. Ditambah lagi perutnya yang terasa lapar. Entah karena udara yang semakin dingin atau karena alasan lain, rasa lapar Jimin semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa aku masuk saja ya? Dingin sekali disini.." Jimin mengayunkan kakinya kedepan dan belakang, berharap gerakannya ini bisa membuat tubuhnya sedikit merasa hangat. "...mana aku juga lapar." Jimin juga sedikit menekan-nekan perut kotak-kotaknya, berharap rasa laparnya bisa sedikit berkurang.

Karena terlalu serius dengan kegiatannya mendengarkan lagu, Jimin tidak sadar bahwa Yoongi sudah datang dan duduk disampingnya. Jimin baru menyadari kehadiran Yoongi saat Yoongi meletakkan _cheesecake_ ke meja dihadapan mereka.

Rasanya Jimin ingin sekali segera menerkam _cheesecake_ tersebut, hanya saja suara Yoongi membuat Jimin mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jim, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Suara Yoongi terdengar lirih.

Walaupun begitu, Jimin tetap bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Menurut drama atau cerita yang pernah Jimin tau, jika ada seseorang berbicara seperti itu, biasanya mereka akan mengatakan hal yang serius. Mengatakan cinta, misalnya.

Ah, kenapa memikirkan hal itu membuat Jimin merasa gugup? Diam-diam anak itu mengecilkan volume handphone nya sampai nol. Jimin penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Yoongi padanya.

"..." selama beberapa detik, Jimin hanya diam. Berusaha mendengarkan perkataan yang akan keluar dari mulut Yoongi.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana harus mengatakannya." Yoongi menghela napas pelan, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ku akui, aku benar-benar bukan seorang pria yang romantis. Aku.. aku bahkan harus berlatih dulu seharian agar bisa mengatakan ini padamu."

"..." _Sebenarnya Yoongi hyung ingin mengatakan apa? Sampai-sampai dia harus latihan dulu?_

"Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, saat kita pertama bertemu di cafe. Entah mengapa aku langsung tertarik padamu. Mungkin ini sedikit terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi.. aku benar-benar menyukaimu sejak pandangan pertama."

"..." _Woah~~ benarkah? Sebenarnya.. aku juga menyukai hyung sejak pertama kali kita bertemu._

"Aku bahkan sempat cemburu saat melihatmu terlihat dekat dengan namja lain. Lucu bukan? Aku bukan siapa-siapamu tapi dengan lancangnya berani cemburu, bahkan itu pada temanmu sendiri. Tapi, memang itulah yang kurasakan. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk tidak merasa cemburu, aku tidak bisa. Aku tetap tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan namja lain."

"..." _Jinjja? Hyung pernah cemburu? Tapi.. pada siapa? Kenapa hyung tidak langsung bilang padaku?_

"Aku harus mengatakan ini. Aku... aku benar-benar ingin merasakanmu-"

 _Hatchim._

Entah karena keadaan yang semakin dingin, atau karena mendengar perkataan Yoongi, mendadak Jimin bersin. Iya, bersin. Bukan batuk atau tersedak seperti yang lazim terjadi saat seseorang merasa kaget.

Seandainya saja Yoongi menatap wajah Jimin sekarang, dia akan mendapati mata sipit Jimin yang membulat lucu saking kagetnya. Heol, siapa juga yang tidak kaget mendengar perkataan ambigu seperti itu. Apalagi yang mendengarnya adalah seorang Park Jimin yang masih polos, yang bahkan di 18 tahun usianya baru sekali merasakan ciuman.

"..." _A-apa?! Hyung-, hyung tidak berniat memperko-_

"Itu-itu maksudku, aku ingin..." terdengar jelas suara gugup Yoongi. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi berhasil meredam kegugupannya dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Maksudku itu-aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang yang ku sukai, ku sayangi dan ku cintai.

Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang yang ingin selalu kulindungi.

Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang yang selalu ingin ku jaga seumur hidupku.

Merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang yang selalu ingin pertama kali kulihat di setiap bangun tidurku.

Merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang yang selalu menjadi alasan untukku terus melanjutkan hidup.

Merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang yang akan selalu tersenyum padaku dan memberiku semangat.

Merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang yang selalu berada disisiku bagaimanapun keadaanku.

Dan orang itu adalah dirimu, Park Jimin."

' _Hyung... aku...'_ tanpa sadar, Jimin meneteskan air matanya. Perkataan Yoongi yang panjang lebar barusan, benar-benar membuat Jimin tersentuh. Baru kali ini Jimin menemukan orang lain selain orang tuanya, yang sebegitu besar menginginkan dirinya.

"Jimin..

 _When the first time i met you,_

 _I know that you are part of my breath_

 _Without you i am blank_

 _I loss part of my life._

 _ **Could you be mine**_ **?**

 _Because without you i am nothing,_

 _and without you i am just like a life corpse._

Sumpah, demi _mole_ yang ada di _eyes nose lips_ nya Taehyung, ingin sekali rasanya Jimin berteriak tepat di depan wajah Yoongi.

' _HYUNG! KENAPA HARUS PAKAI BAHASA INGGRIS?! AKU TIDAK TAU ARTINYA!'_

Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan perkataan Yoongi, tapi Jimin cukup tau akan maksud dari perkataan itu. Intinya, Yoongi ingin Jimin menerima cinta Yoongi dan menjadi kekasihnya.

Jimin bimbang.

Bukan, bukan bimbang karena dia harus menerima cinta Yoongi atau tidak. Hanya saja... Jimin tidak tau bagaimana cara menjawabnya. Shin ssaem tidak pernah mengajarkan bagaimana cara menjawab pernyataan cinta dalam bahasa inggris.

Haruskah Jimin menjawabnya dengan bahasa yang dia mengerti? Oke, Jimin memutuskan untuk menjawab pernyataan Yoongi, yang tentu saja tidak dengan bahasa inggris.

Jimin merubah posisinya, dari yang tadinya duduk menghadap ke depan, menjadi menghadap Yoongi yang duduk disampingnya. Jimin sudah siap berbicara, hanya saja..

"Jika kau bersedia, makanlah _cheesecake_ ini sesuap" Yoongi menyodorkan sepotong kue yang terlihat sangat menggoda ke hadapan Jimin. "Tapi, jika kau menolak, kau boleh membuangnya." Bahkan saking gugupnya, Yoongi tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

Jimin terus memandangi _cheesecake_ yang ada dihadapannya, terlihat sangat menggoda dan seakan meminta untuk segera dilahap. Sejenak, ia melupakan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

Jimin mengambil _cheesecake_ dari genggaman Yoongi. Yang Jimin tau, sekarang ini dia benar-benar lapar dan ingin segera menghabiskan _cheesecake_ nya. Jimin tidak peduli kalau dirinya memakan _cheesecake_ itu sambil menangis. Oh, bahkan Jimin lupa kenapa dia bisa menangis.

Yoongi terus memandangi Jimin yang memakan _cheseecake_ nya sambil menangis. Akhirnya, _cheesecake_ itu habis setelah suapan ke tujuh. Yoongi tersenyum sangat manis kearah Jimin. Yoongi berniat akan mengutarakan perasaannya, bagaimana bahagianya ia saat Jimin menerima cintanya. Tapi sayang, Yoongi harus menutup mulutnya saat Jimin dengan tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Gomawo hyung.. kau memang sangat baik. Tau saja kalau aku sedang lapar. Ngomong-ngomong, _cheesecake_ nya masih ada lagi tidak? Aku masih lapar. Menunggu mu disini dalam keadaan dingin seperti ini membuat rasa laparku menjadi berlipat-lipat." Dengan santainya Jimin mengatakan hal itu.

Jimin tidak sadar bahwa senyuman manis yang sempat menghiasi wajah Yoongi, kini berganti dengan wajah _motionless_ khas seorang Min Yoongi.

"Jimin" suara Yoongi terdengar agak keras kali ini.

"Ne hyung?"

"Kau dengar tidak dari tadi aku bicara apa?"

"Eh? Memang hyung bicara apa?" ucap Jimin sambil melepaskan tudung jaketnya. Baru empat detik kemudian, Jimin menyadari apa maksud perkataan Yoongi.

Jimin merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa dengan alasan kenapa Yoongi memberikannya _cheesecake_. Dan malah mengatakan tentang ke-lapar-annya.

Diliriknya Yoongi dengan takut-takut. Bisa Jimin lihat, Yoongi sedang mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan amarah. Jimin takut Yoongi lepas kendali dan melakukan hal yang iya-iya padanya.

' _Appa~ eomma~ tolong Jimin. Jimin takut...'_

"Jadi, dari tadi kau sama sekali tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan?"

Jimin menggeleng imut. Berharap Yoongi tidak jadi marah setelah melihat wajah imutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

Jimin berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat agar Yoongi percaya. "Itu, lagu yang sedang kudengarkan sangat sedih. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku menangis."

Bagus Jimin, alasanmu sangat masuk akal. Bahkan dengan wajah polosmu itu, membuat Yoongi semakin gemas saja.

"Oke Jimin. Aku malas kalau harus mengulang semua perkataanku tadi. Terlalu panjang dan melelahkan. Jadi aku akan _to the point_ saja."

Jimin menyimak baik-baik apa yang akan Yoongi katakan.

"Kau, mau tidak jadi pacarku?" Yoongi tidak bercanda tentang _to the point_ nya.

"Mau" sangat cepat dan tegas.

"EH? Secepat itu? Kau tidak mau mempertimbangkan atau memikirkannya dulu gitu?"

"Memang hyung berharap aku menjawab seperti apa? 'Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku pada hyung', atau 'Berikan aku waktu tiga hari lalu aku akan menjawab', atau 'Maaf, aku tidak bisa, karena aku tidak menyukai hyung', atau yang lainnya?" Wajah polos Jimin kembali muncul.

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Maksudku.. mungkin-itu.. ah sudahlah."

Adakah yang bisa mendengar suara hati Yoongi? Hingga membuat _smirk_ mesum muncul di bibirnya?

"Jimin-ah.."

"Ne?"

"Apa kau merasa dingin?"

Angguk Jimin sambil menarik zipper jaketnya sampai ke bagian paling atas.

"Mau kuhangat kan?"

"Caranya?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, kini kedua tangan Yoongi sudah menangkup wajah Jimin. Mengarahkannya agar mendekat dengan wajahnya sendiri. Jimin memejamkan matanya saat bibir Yoongi hampir menyentuh bibirnya. Hanya saja..

"Hyung, Jimin lapar.." entah kenapa disaat seperti ini, perut Jimin tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Membuat Jimin merengut sebal karena acara ciumannya dengan Yoongi (bisa saja) batal.

Yang tanpa Jimin sadari, sebenarnya acara ciumannya dengan Yoongi tidak sepenuhnya batal. Karena tindakannya barusan, membuat bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Yoongi.

Mengerti dengan keadaan (perut) Jimin, akhirnya dengan berat hati Yoongi melepaskan bibirnya yang beberapa detik lalu menempel dengan bibir Jimin.

"Lapar? Mau makan _cheesecake_ lagi?"

"He'em." Angguk Jimin.

"Di meja makan ada _cheesecake_ , ambil lah dan bawa kesini. Sepertinya aku juga lapar."

Jimin langsung berdiri dan berlari ke dalam rumah dengan riang. Membuat Yoongi tersenyum saat melihat tingkah namja yang beberapa menit lalu sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Saat menunggu Jimin kembali dengan _cheesecake_ nya, Yoongi mendengar nada _whistle_ dari handphone Jimin yang tergeletak diatas meja. Karena merasa penasaran dengan siapa pengirim dan apa isi pesan itu, Yoongi membukanya.

 **..**

 **From : Jessi**

 **Jimin-ah, apa kita bisa bertemu?**

 **Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu**

 **..**

Seketika wajah penasaran Yoongi berubah. Bahkan kini _smirk_ licik terlihat jelas di bibirnya.

 **..**

 **To : Jessi**

 **Besok temui aku di cafe Oliver**

 **Jam 7.**

 **..**

Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim, Yoongi segera menghapus pesan tersebut. Bahkan Yoongi juga memblokir nomor Jessi. Untuk memastikan bahwa Jessi tidak bisa menghubungi Jimin sampai besok.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **YUI – Again**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Hyung, kenapa kita ke cafe Jin hyung?"

"Aku hanya ingin kencan pertama kita di tempat ini, tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Tidak apa-apa kan sayang?" Yoongi terus menggandeng tangan Jimin dan menuntunnya menuju salah satu meja yang berada di dekat sebuah panggung kecil di dalam cafe.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung." Jimin terus saja tersenyum karena panggilan sayang juga genggaman tangan Yoongi yang tidak pernah lepas sejak mereka turun dari mobil.

"Nah, Jimin.. aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Hm?"

Yoongi berdiri lalu berjalan menuju panggung kecil yang ada di dekat mereka setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi gembil Jimin. Yoongi berdiri tepat di tengah panggung dengan sebuah _standing mic_. Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Yoongi bisa melihat Jimin yang sedang duduk manis memperhatikan dirinya.

Dan juga, Yoongi bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas seorang namja yang sedang duduk sendiri di salah satu sudut ruangan, Jessi. Yoongi yakin, tadi Jessi melihat Jimin datang ke cafe ini sambil terus berpegangan tangan dengannya. Lihatlah, wajah Jessi sudah terlihat sedikit kesal sekarang.

Tapi tenang saja, ini baru akan dimulai. Dan Yoongi sudah siap untuk membuat wajah Jessi semakin mengkerut kesal.

"Ekhm.." Yoongi berdehem kecil dengan tujuan meminta perhatian dari seluruh penghuni cafe, sekaligus memastikan mic nya sudah berfungsi dengan benar. "Aku akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu, untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti dihidupku." Yoongi mengatakannya sambil tersenyum kearah Jimin.

Terdengar riuh dari beberapa pengunjung cafe. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka ber- _huu_ ria sambil bertepuk tangan heboh. Sedangkan Jimin, anak itu tersenyum malu-malu sambil memperlihatkan pipi chubby nya yang sudah merona hebat.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

* _Sing_ *

 _(Ah, You know what's up)_

 _Give it up, give it up, yeah_

 _I let you know she's my baby_

 _Give it up, give it up, yeah_

 _I let you know she's my baby_

.

 _Whatever is said,_ _ **nothing will change**_

 _She's my girl, She's my babe_

 _I wont hand you over My love_

.

 _You know in between me and her can't you see?_

 _Hindrances won't do_

 _So just stop (just stop) and go (just go)_

 _We can't be separated (I don't really care)_

 _._

 _More than anyone else close to me (Ah) I have decided to protect her (Yes)_

 _I won't let her go (No) I won't give her up_

 _Forever she is my baby_

 _Cuz I can't just look at that dazzling smile_

 _Let's draw closer now (Listen up she is my...)_

 _._

 _I won't hand over to anyone else_

 _ **Forever and ever**_ _, She's my girl_

 _ **No matter what, nothing will change**_

 _ **Forever and ever**_ _, She's always my girl_

 _._

 _Ah, you know no matter how much words you lined up_

 _Can't you see? I won't be swayed_

 _So, just stop (just stop) just go (just go)_

 _We won't change_

 _If you've looked at those eyes, you understand, right?_

 _She's my girl, She's my babe_

 _Her eyes can't tell lies (but you dont know)_

 _._

 _Cuz every time I look at her (Ah) My feeling won't waver (Yes)_

 _I want to be by her side (No) I want to protect her_

 _I swear, She is my baby_

 _More than anyone else, I'll be by her side_

 _Cuz I wanna hear her stimultating laughter_

 _I won't give up (Listen up, she is my...)_

 _._

 _ **No matter what**_ _happens, I wont hand her over_

 _ **Forever and ever**_ _, She's my girl_

 _This felling wont waver_

 _ **Forever and ever**_ _, She's always my girl_

.

*rap*

 _I won't hand you over My babe_

 _I won't give you to anyone else my Lady_

 _Yeah, I want to be with you in this weekend, adding up to this felling, that's my reason_

 _Yes, with that being said, we'll surely be together_

 _No one can get in our way with this distance_

 _No matter how much I struggle, I won't change_

 _Look only at me, look only at me_

 _._

 _Oh~ oh~ oh ho~~_ *high notes*

* _Sing_ *

 _I won't hand her over to anyone else_

 _ **Forever and ever,**_ _She's my girl_

 _ **No matter what, nothing will change**_

 _ **Forever and ever**_

 _She's always my girl_

 **[ Hey! Say! JUMP ]**

 **[ Arioka n Yamada - My Girl ]**

 **[ Translated by bluestorm11 .livejournal ]**

.

Tiga hal yang Yoongi dapatkan setelah menyelesaikan perform-nya.

 **Pertama** , suara tepuk tangan dari seluruh pengunjung cafe. Menandakan bahwa mereka benar-benar menikmati penampilan Yoongi barusan. Bahkan ada beberapa yang sampai memberikan _standing applause_.

 **Kedua,** Jessi yang meninggalkan cafe. Bahkan sebelum Yoongi menyelesaikan bait terakhir lagunya. Yah... Yoongi yakin, tidak perlu sampai pada bait terakhir pun Jessi pasti mengerti dengan maksud lagu yang Yoongi bawakan. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti dengan sindiran halus seperti itu. Dan untungnya, Jessi termasuk manusia pintar yang dengan cepat menangkap maksud Yoongi.

 **Ketiga,** Park Jimin si kekasih manisnya yang sedang beranjak dari tempatnya sambil merengut kesal- eh? Kesal? Kenapa? Apa Jimin kesal karena suara Yoongi tidak bagus tadi? Atau karena di beberapa bagian Yoongi salah nada? Atau karena _fail high notes_ nya Yoongi? Atau karena-

Tidak mau berlama-lama dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Yoongi segera turun dari panggung untuk menyusul Jimin yang berjalan keluar cafe.

"Jimin-ah.. kenapa kau terlihat kesal?" Yoongi berusaha meraih tangan kanan Jimin.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, Jimin malah membuang muka sembari melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yoongi.

"Katakanlah sayang.. kalau kau diam saja aku tidak akan tau apa salahku."

Jimin berbalik, menghadap Yoongi "Hyung! lain kali kalau mau mempersembahkan lagu untukku, tolong pakai bahasa yang ku mengerti saja. Dan satu lagi. " nada bicara Jimin tiba-tiba naik 3 oktaf "Aku ini namja! Bagaimana bisa hyung bilang ' _She's my girl_ , _She's my baby_ , _Her_ , _My lady_ '. Hyung masih ingat kan kalau aku ini namja, bukan yeoja!"

"Hehehe " Yoongi tersenyum garing sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. "Aku juga tidak tau kenapa menyebutmu ' _My girl_ '. Tapi itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah kau kekasihku. Orang yang benar-benar ku sayangi, dan sekuat tenaga akan ku lindungi. Dan tidak akan ku biarkan kau berpaling dariku." Yoongi mengakhiri pidato singkatnya dengan mengecup kedua pipi gembil Jimin, kening, hidung, dagu, dan yang terakhir adalah bibir tebal Jimin.

Mungkin karena Jimin bukanlah seorang pemarah handal, atau bisa juga karena kata-kata yang Yoongi ucapkan sedikit menyentuh, membuat Jimin tersenyum dan melupakan marahnya.

"Apa masih mau marah sekarang?" ucap Yoongi sambil mengusap-usap telinga Jimin yang terlihat memerah.

"Tidak." Jawab Jimin sambil menggeleng pelan " Asal hyung mau berjanji satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Tidak menyebutku ' _My girl_ ' lagi. Janji?" Jimin mengangkat dan menyodorkan _pinkie_ kanannya yang mungil ke hadapan Yoongi.

"Janji. Lain kali aku akan menyebutmu ' _My mine_ ' ". Yoongi mengaitkan _pinkie_ nya dengan _pinkie_ Jimin.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Okee... ini sudah mulai absurd. Tapi biarlah, saya suka yang absurd-absurd XD

Thanks buat yg udah mau riview ^^...

 **rrriiieee :** iyee, gemes banget kalo udh liat jimin ngomong MinMin.. serasa dua cuma miliknya (sama yoongi) doang XD... mabuk YOONMIN karena ISAC

 **yongchan :** begitulah saat rasa lapar mengalahkan segalanya XD

 **meganehood :** jimin multi guna ya XD... yoongi mah kelihatannya aja cuek, aslinya over protektif, mana bisa dia lihat Jimin sama yang lain XD

 **ChiminsCake :** coba kalo mamas yoongi gak penyabar, udah di apain-apain tu jimin XD

 **anunyajimin :** tolong jangan marahin jimin, jimin kan masih polos dan gak ngerti apa-apa *gak nyambung*

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Okaa-chan~~"

"Hm"

"Aku ingin kembali ke Jepang."

"Eh? Kenapa? Katamu disini menyenangkan?" yang di panggil okaa-chan itu meletakkan majalahnya lalu duduk menghadap sang anak yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Disini tidak semenyenangkan yang ku pikirkan" ... _sejak Jimin ternyata sudah jadi milik orang lain._

"Apa kau yakin sayang?"

"Iya." angguk Jessi berusaha meyakinkan ibu nya.

"Baiklah. Kalau memang itu keputusanmu. Secepatnya akan kuurus kepindahanmu."

"Terima kasih~~" Jessi memeluk ibunya sangat erat. "Okaa-chan memang yang terbaik."

"Apapun untukmu sayang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hey! Say! JUMP**

 **Arioka n Yamada - My Girl**

 **07 September 2016**

 **.**


	5. Thumb and Pinkie

**Min '** Pinkie' **Yoongi**

 **Park '** Thumb' **Jimin**

 **Kim '** Alien' **Taehyung**

 **Jeon '** Kelinci' **Jungkook**

 **Jung '** Kuda' **Hoseok**

 **Kim '** Dimple' **Namjoon**

 **Kim '** Pink' **Seokjin**

* * *

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Biar aku saja hyung."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"He'em." Jimin berdiri sambil menyatukan piring kotor bekasnya dan bekas Yoongi. "Lagi pula sepertinya hyung punya tugas yang harus segera diselesaikan."

"Baiklah. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, cepat ke kamar. Temani aku." Yoongi berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kamar setelah mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Jimin.

Yoongi mengeluarkan laptop dari tas. Menekan tombol _power_ , dan menunggu beberapa saat sampai laptopnya siap digunakan. Baru saja Yoongi akan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya...

 **PRANGG**

Terdengar suara benda jatuh dari arah dapur. Tanpa menunggu lama, Yoongi segera berlari menuju sumber suara, mencari tau apa yang terjadi dan memastikan bahwa kekasih manisnya baik-baik saja.

"Jimin! Ada apa?" terdegar jelas nada khawatir dari pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok hyung. Aku hanya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan piring ini." Ucap Jimin sambil membersihkan pecahan piring yang berhamburan di dekat kakinya.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?! Lihat jarimu, berdarah seperti itu kau bilang tidak apa-apa?!"

"Ini hanya luka kecil hyung, tidak perlu panik begitu."

"Mau luka kecil atau luka besar aku tidak peduli. Cepat sini, akan ku obati."

"Tapi hyung-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin agar anak itu berdiri. Lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. "Tunggu disini."

Jimin hanya diam di tempatnya, menunggu Yoongi. Tidak sampai satu menit, Yoongi kembali dengan kotak P3K di tangannya.

"Sini, mana jarimu."

Dengan telaten, Yoongi membersihkan darah dari jari Jimin. Setelah itu diberinya obat tetes antiseptik. Lalu Yoongi membalut jari Jimin dengan plester. Langkah terakhir, Yoongi mengecup lembut jemari Jimin yang terbalut plester. Berharap apa yang dilakukannya bisa membuat rasa sakit di jari Jimin sedikit berkurang.

"Nah.. sudah selesai."

"Hyung~ Kenapa sampai di plester begini..." Jimin merengut, karena menurutnya tindakan Yoongi sangat berlebihan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak mau lukamu akan bertambah parah kalau dibiarkan begini saja."

"Tapi... hyung kan tau kalau aku benci dengan plester. Mereka menjijikkan." Jimin memandang tak suka pada jarinya yang terbalut plester berwarna coklat. "Lagipula ini hanya luka kecil. Bahkan darahnya sudah berhenti keluar sebelum hyung kembali kesini membawa kotak P3K itu."

"Ah, benarkah? Maaf, aku hanya terlalu panik tadi" Yoongi tersenyum canggung.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tau kok kalau hyung hanya khawatir."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi piringnya bisa jatuh? Tidak biasanya kau menjatuhkan piring seperti itu. Apa kau sedang lelah, hm?" Yoongi sedikit merapikan rambut Jimin yang terlihat mencuat kesana kemari.

Jimin menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Itu..."

"Hm?"

"Aku, tidak memakai sarung tangan tadi." jawab Jimin sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa tidak pakai? Seharusnya kau memakai sarung tangan itu supaya tanganmu tidak licin. Dan lihat, piringnya jatuh lalu melukai tanganmu kan.."

"Aku tidak mau pakai."

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak mau." Jimin menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak mau pakai. Tapi katakan, kenapa tidak mau?"

"Karena.. karena jari-jariku tidak akan pas disarung tangan itu."

"Tidak pas?"

"Iya." Jimin mengambil sarung tangan di dekat tempat mencuci piring, lalu memakainya. "Coba hyung lihat, pasti ketika aku memakainya maka akan sisa satu ruas jari. Ujung jariku tidak bisa menyentuh ujung sarung tangan ini." Jimin kembali merengut sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan.

Yoongi sekuat tenaga menahan tawa, dia tidak mau Jimin berpikir bahwa dirinya tertawa karena sedang mengejek jari-jari mungil Jimin. Pemikiran kekasih bocahnya ini benar-benar polos.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau jari-jarimu tidak bisa menyentuh ujung sarung tangan ini?"

"Aku kesal. Kenapa jari-jariku pendek, apalagi dua _pinkie_ ku ini" Jimin mengacungkan dua _pinkie_ nya. "Aku kan juga ingin punya jari-jari yang panjang seperti punya Yoongi hyung, Taehyung, Jungkook atau yang lain."

"Tidak perlu iri. Aku malah lebih suka dengan jari-jari mungilmu ini. Terlihat imut dan lucu." Yoongi mengusap-usap jemari Jimin lalu menciuminya satu persatu.

"Benarkah hyung?" Mata Jimin terlihat berbinar ketika Yoongi memuji jari-jari mungilnya. "Tapi, tadi Taehyung dan Jungkook bilang kalau jari-jariku ini jelek. Karena pendek-pendek. Tidak seperti jari mereka yang panjang-panjang." Kali ini ekspresi Jimin berubah sendu.

"Jangan dengarkan dua mahluk aneh itu. Mereka cuma iri karena tidak punya jari-jari yang imut seperti punyamu ini." Yoongi kembali menciumi jemari Jimin satu persatu. Sepertinya sekarang Yoongi punya kegemaran baru, menciumi jari-jari mungil milik Jimin.

"Benarkah? Hyung tidak bohong kan?"

"Sungguh. Jari-jari mungilmu ini sangat menggemaskan. Membuatku ingin menciumnya, menggigitnya, memakannnya, me-"

"Hentikan hyung. Kau bisa melukai jari-jariku kalau seperti itu caranya." Jimin menarik tangannya saat Yoongi ingin menggigit salah satu jarinya.

"Hehehe mianhe.. aku hanya terlalu gemas dengan jari-jarimu. Mereka sangat menggemaskan."

"Ah! Bukankah tadi hyung akan mengerjakan tugas? Sudah, cepat kembali sana. Lanjutkan tugas hyung." Ucap Jimin berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Malas. Aku sudah tidak mood lagi."

"Kenapa? Pasti gara-gara aku ya.."

"Iya. Jari-jarimu mengalihkan duniaku."

"Hyung~" Jimin tersipu malu mendengar gombalan Yoongi. Jarang-jarang si pucat itu menggombalinya.

"Minmin-ah~ kenapa kau makin imut saja hm.." Yoongi mencubit pipi chubby Jimin dengan gemas.

"Sa-kit hyu-ng." Jimin berusaha melepaskan tangan Yoongi dari pipinya. Karena sungguh, kali ini Yoongi benar-benar gemas dengan pipinya, sampai tidak sadar bahwa cubitannya terlalu kuat.

Melihat Jimin yang meringis kesakitan, Yoongi segera melepaskan cubitannya. "Apa benar-benar sakit? Maaf, aku tidak tau." Yoongi mengusap pipi Jimin yang terlihat sedikit memerah dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hyung terlalu bersemangat mencubitnya. Sampai merah kan pipiku." Jimin merengut.

"Iya iya maaf. Hyung benar-benar tidak sadar tadi. Sini, akan ku obati." Yoongi mencium pipi kanan Jimin selama hampir satu menit. Setelah itu berpindah ke pipi kiri.

"Lah, kenapa malah begini?" Yoongi memandangi pipi Jimin sambil pura-pura bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung? Pipiku kenapa lagi?" Jimin menekan pipinya naik turun dengan tangan. Mencari tau apa ada yang salah dengan pipinya.

"Pipimu memerah, bahkan lebih parah dari yang tadi. Padahal kan aku hanya menciumnya. Apa ciumanku terlalu panas ya sampai membuat pipimu memerah..." Ucap Yoongi santai.

Jimin manggut-manggut. "Bisa jad-" belum juga Jimin menyelesaikan perkataannya, anak itu menyadari sesuatu. Reflek Jimin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Yoongi tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Jimin yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Sekalipun tertutupi dengan dua tangan mungilnya, Yoongi yakin bahwa mulut Jimin sekarang sedang terbuka lebar. Sama seperti dua mata sipitnya yang dipaksa untuk melotot.

"Aigooo~ kenapa Minmin ku ini imut sekali~~" Yoongi mencubit lagi pipi Jimin yang tidak tertutupi tangan mungil si pemilik pipi.

Jimin hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Yoongi. Tidak sanggup kalau harus memperlihatkan pipinya yang semakin memerah. Jimin berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah membelakangi Yoongi.

"Aduh, kenapa jariku tiba-tiba sakit?! Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat." Jimin melanjutkan langkah cepatnya menuju kamar tidur.

Jimin tidak bisa membiarkan Yoongi melihat wajah meronanya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk sembunyi di kamar sambil berusaha mengembalikan warna pipinya ke warna semula.

Sedangkan Yoongi, dia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jimin yang begitu menggemaskan saat malu-malu seperti itu.

 **.**

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Yoongi membersihkan pecahan piring yang tadi belum sempat dibereskan. Setelah selesai, dia putuskan untuk kembali ke kamar.

Bukan, bukan untuk melanjutkan tugas kuliahnya yang bahkan belum sempat dibukanya tadi, apalagi untuk tidur, tapi untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasih manisnya.

Begitu masuk ke kamar, Yoongi melihat Jimin sedang berbaring menghadap tembok. Tapi Yoongi tau kalau sebenarnya Jimin belum benar-benar tidur. Nafas Jimin masih belum teratur, terkadang anak itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sedikit berat dan keras. Bahkan tadi Yoongi juga sempat mendengar Jimin bersin.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, Yoongi naik keatas ranjang. Memposisikan badannya tepat di belakang punggung Jimin. Dengan perlahan, Yoongi menelusupkan tangan kanannya kedalam selimut, melewati pinggang Jimin. Berusaha menggapai tangan kekasihnya. Begitu mendapatkan apa yang dicari, segera saja Yoongi menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan erat.

"Sayang, apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Sudah hyung"

Yoongi tertawa tanpa suara ' _Katanya sudah tidur, tapi kok masih menjawab waktu ditanya._ ' Batin si pucat.

"Tidurlah sayang, aku akan menjagamu sampai kau tertidur. Memastikan bahwa kau tidak akan mengalami mimpi buruk, selama aku ada disisimu. Sekalipun kau bermimpi buruk, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengubah mimpi burukmu menjadi mimpi indah. Selamat tidur Jimin ku, semoga mimpi indah... _My Mine_."

Yoongi mencium kepala Jimin beberapa kali. Memastikan bahwa malam ini kekasih manisnya tidur dengan nyaman.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Yoongi merasakan remasan lembut di tangan kanannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan mungil Jimin. Pertanda bahwa sang kekasih membalas semua perlakuannya, walaupun Jimin tidak membalas lewat perkataan melainkan lewat _gesture_ tubuh. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Yoongi bahagia.

Rasa cinta Yoongi untuk Jimin semakin hari semakin besar. Membuat Yoongi sepertinya tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan pernah mau melepaskan Jimin. Sejak Jimin menerima cintanya, Yoongi berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga anak itu, sekalipun ketika Jimin tidur.

Yoongi terus mengelus surai Jimin dengan tangan kiri. Setelah beberapa menit, dirasakannya nafas Jimin sudah mulai teratur, bahkan genggaman tangan Jimin juga mulai mengendur. Yoongi sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Jimin.

Dilihatnya mata sipit Jimin sudah terpejam dengan sempurna. Bibir tebalnya sedikit terbuka. Hidungnya mengambil dan mengeluarkan udara dengan teratur. Jimin sudah benar-benar tertidur sekarang.

Yoongi kembali mengecup kepala Jimin, setelahnya ikut tertidur.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sebenarnya Yoongi ingin sekali segera pulang ke apartemennya sejak tadi siang. Hanya saja tugas dari dosen membuatnya harus berdiam diri di perpustakaan sampai malam.

Begitu tugasnya selesai, Yoongi segera pulang. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Yoongi memacu mobilnya dua kali lebih cepat. Berharap dirinya cepat sampai di apartement, dan bertemu dengan kekasih manisnya.

Sesampainya di apartement, hal pertama yang Yoongi lakukan adalah mencari tau apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya.

"Ah~ pasti Jimin sudah tidur sekarang." Gumam Yoongi setelah melihat jam di dinding ruang tamu dengan jarum pendek yang berada diantara angka 10 dan 11.

Yoongi berjalan sepelan mungkin menuju kamarnya, dia tidak mau membuat suara ribut yang nantinya bisa membuat Jimin terbangun.

Begitu membuka pintu kamar, Yoongi tersenyum sangat manis. Bagaimana tidak, pemandangan seorang manusia yang sedang berada di atas ranjang itu benar-benar menghipnotisnya.

Jimin sedang tidur sambil memeluk erat Kuma-chan. Sedangkan disampingnya ada Kuma-rin, yang seakan-akan menggantikan posisi Yoongi menemaninya tidur.

Memang, Yoongi pernah berpesan pada Jimin, apabila suatu saat Jimin merindukan dirinya maka anggaplah Kuma-rin sebagai pengganti Yoongi untuk sementara. Dan sekarang Jimin benar-benar melaksanakan pesan Yoongi tersebut.

Selama tinggal di apartement bersama Yoongi, Jimin sudah sangat terbiasa tidur dengan ditemani Yoongi. Dan ini baru pertama kalinya Jimin harus tidur tanpa mendapat perlakuan mesra dari Yoongi terlebih dahulu.

Ah, memikirkan hal itu membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah karena sudah membiarkan kekasih manisnya ini tidur sendirian. Jadilah Yoongi segera berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai piyama, dengan perlahan Yoongi mengembalikan Kuma-rin dan Kuma-chan ke tempatnya, lalu diganti dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Seperti biasa, Yoongi akan tidur dengan memeluk tubuh Jimin dari belakang. Posisi yang sangat disukai Jimin, dan tentunya juga sangat Yoongi sukai.

* * *

 **..**

* * *

" _Yoonji sayang, kenapa menangis?"_

 _Bukannya menjawab, bocah yang dipanggil Yoonji itu malah berlari menuju kamarnya. Dan segera menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya di dalam selimut bermotif garis-garis diagonal putih hitam._

" _Bilang pada eomma, apa ada yang mengganggumu di sekolah?"_

" _Ini semua salah eomma. Yoonji benci eomma!"_

" _Kenapa sayang? Memang apa salah eomma?"_

 _Yoonji mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari dalam selimut. Mengelap pipinya yang basah karena air mata dengan lengan baju. Mata polosnya yang sudah memerah kini memandang sang eomma yang duduk di depannya._

" _Eomma. Kenapa eomma ini pendek? Seharusnya eomma tinggi, jadi aku juga menjadi tinggi dan tidak akan di ejek oleh teman-temanku karena badanku yang pendek ini." setelah itu Yoonji kembali menangis keras._

 _Melihat Yoonji menangis, yang dipanggil eomma itu reflek mengangkat tubuh Yoonji untuk didudukkan di pangkuannya, lalu memeluknya. Sesekali sang eomma mengelus dan menepuk pelan punggung Yoonji. Berusaha menenangkannya._

 _Setelah dirasa tangisan Yoonji mulai mereda, sang eomma mulai berkata._

" _Dengar sayang. Mau kamu pendek atau tinggi, itu tidak jadi masalah. Appa dan eomma akan selalu menyayangi Yoonji. Yoonji tidak perlu memikirkan perkataan orang-orang yang mengatakan Yoonji pendek."_

" _Tapi eomma..."_

" _Yoonji tau tidak? Sekarang ini yang mungil-mungil seperti Yoonji, malah disukai banyak orang loh."_

" _Bohong!"_

" _Benar sayang, eomma tidak bohong. Lihatlah, jari-jari Yoonji ini walaupun terlihat mungil, tapi mereka sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Semua orang yang melihat Yoonji pasti sangat gemas, dan langsung ingin memeluk Yoonji."_

" _Eomma bohong! Kemarin eomma bilang kalau pipi gendut Yoonji ini bagus dan terlihat lucu. Tapi teman-teman Yoonji malah bilang kalau pipi gendut itu jelek dan membuat Yoonji mirip babi." Yoonji mulai menangis lagi._

" _Sayang, mereka bohong. Jangan denga-"_

" _Tidak! Eomma yang bohong! Eomma pendek. Yoonji benci eomma!"_

* * *

 **.** **.**

* * *

 _Hiks_

Yoongi menggeliat dalam tidurnya, merasa sedikit terusik dengan suara yang samar-samar didengarnya. Mungkin itu suara dari dalam mimpinya, batin Yoongi. Satu menit kemudian, Yoongi sudah kembali terlelap.

 _Hiks hiks_

Yoongi kembali menggeliat. Sungguh, dia sangat lelah malam ini. Dan ingin beristirahat dengan tenang. Tapi kenapa suara itu kembali lagi, dan terasa sangat nyata? Mungkin Yoongi saja yang terlalu lelah, hingga dia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

 _Hiks_

Sungguh, Yoongi benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dari mana sih sebenarnya suara itu berasal? Kalau dari mimpi, Yoongi kan belum sempat tidur kembali? Tapi kenapa suara itu terdengar lagi? Atau ini memang bukan suara dari mimpinya? Suara itu benar-benar nyata, apa karena itu adalah suara..

Tidak, Yoongi tidak takut dengan hantu (yang dia kira) pemilik suara tangisan tersebut. Yoongi hanya terlalu malas bangun untuk menyuruh si hantu itu diam. Coba kalau Jimin yang mendengar suara tangisan itu, pasti dia sudah pingsan di tempat saking takutnya. Jimin kan memang sangat-

' _Tunggu! Bukankah Jimin sangat takut dengan hantu? Lalu bagaimana kalau dia juga mendengar suara tangisan itu?! Oh tidak!_ ' batin Yoongi yang terus berteriak dalam pejaman matanya.

Dan dalam dua detik, Yoongi sudah duduk di tempatnya tidur tadi dengan mata yang melebar sempurna. Dia hanya terlalu khawatir dengan Jimin, tidak mau kalau sampai anak itu pingsan setelah mendengar suara tangisan tersebut.

Yoongi menoleh kesamping. Dan.. semakin panik ketika mendapati _space_ tempat tidur yang beberapa jam lalu ditempati Jimin sekarang kosong.

' _Apa hantu itu menculik Jimin ku?'_ Hentikan pemikiran absurd mu itu Min Yoongi. Tidak ada hantu yang menculik manusia. Apalagi menculik kekasih seorang Min Yoongi. Hantu itu pasti akan berpikir lima kali sebelum memutuskan untuk menculik namja chingu mu. Heol.. sekalipun sudah menjadi hantu, mereka tetap tidak mau mendapat kata-kata kotor dan hina dari mulutmu.

Dengan takut-takut, Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat siluet sesosok mahluk yang (sepertinya pemilik suara tangisan tadi) sedang duduk memeluk lutut di sudut ruangan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Hanya butuh dua detik bagi Yoongi untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan mahluk itu.

Yoongi menghampirinya.

"Jimin?" Yoongi mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jimin. "Kau kenapa sayang?"

Jimin diam, masih dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Apa ada yang sakit?"

Anak itu menggeleng. Membuat Yoongi harus memikirkan alasan lain.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Kali ini Jimin mendongak, lalu mengangguk. Bisa Yoongi lihat, pipi chubby Jimin sudah basah dengan air mata, matanya juga memerah, apalagi hidungnya yang terus mengeluarkan cairan bening. Terlihat jelas bahwa Jimin sudah menangis lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu. Membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah karena tidak dengan cepat menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Jimin-nya.

' _Apa sebenarnya yang Jimin mimpikan hingga membuatnya sedih dan menangis seperti ini?_ ' batin Yoongi.

Yoongi memapah tubuh Jimin agar duduk di tempat tidur. Namun sesampainya di tempat tidur, Jimin langsung membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya terdiam. Lalu ikut berbaring setelah melihat tangan Jimin menepuk bantal milik Yoongi. Pertanda bahwa Jimin ingin Yoongi tidur disampingnya, berhadap-hadapan.

Yoongi mengusap-usap pelan rambut Jimin untuk menenangkannya. Sambil sesekali juga mencium pucuk kepala, kening, hidung, pipi ataupun bibir Jimin.

"Sudah sedikit tenang?" tanya Yoongi.

"I-iya" jawab Jimin masih dengan sesenggukan.

"Bisa ceritakan, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ap-... apa menjadi pendek itu salah?" mata Jimin kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hm?" Yoongi bingung dengan maksud Jimin.

"Taehyung dan Jungkook bilang, orang pendek itu jelek, sama sekali tidak keren. Bahkan mereka juga bilang, kalau aku dan Yoongi hyung bagaikan _thumb and pinkie_ " Jimin meyandingkan _pinkie_ kiri dengan ibu jari kanannya "walaupun sama-sama pendek, tapi kita sangat berbeda. Hyung begitu kecil dan langsing. Sedangkan aku gemuk dan chubby" Satu isakan kembali keluar.

' _DASAR ALIEN dan KELINCI SIALAN! AWAS SAJA KALIAN. AKAN KU BERI PELAJARAN!'_ batin Yoongi sambil mengabsen satu persatu nama hewan berkaki empat.

"Ssstt.. jangan menangis sayang" ucap Yoongi sambil menyandarkan kepala Jimin di dadanya "Sudah berkali-kali ku bilang kan. Kalau mereka mengataimu pendek atau apapun itu, abaikan. Jangan dengarkan."

"Tapi hyung... " Jimin mendongak " gara-gara aku pendek, Yoonji juga jadi membenciku" Jimin kembali mengeluarkan persediaan air matanya.

"Yoon.. ji?" tentu saja Yoongi bingung. Siapa itu Yoonji? Setau Yoongi, Jimin tidak punya teman bernama Yoonji. Jangankan teman, namanya saja baru dia dengar.

"Yoon-, Yoonji bilang, dia membenciku karena aku pendek. Coba kalau aku tinggi, dia pasti akan tinggi juga. Jadi dia tidak akan di ejek pendek oleh teman-temannya."

Yoongi _blank_. Siapa sebenarnya Yoonji? Apa hubungannya dengan Jimin? Kenapa Jimin sangat sedih karena Yoonji yang pendek diejek oleh teman-temannya? Kenapa juga dia harus marah karena Jimin pendek?

Kecuali kalau Yoonji itu anak mereka. Dia punya hak untuk marah. Dan Jimin juga berhak untuk khawatir karena Yoonji sering diejek temannya.

Tapi kan Yoonji bukan anak mer-

' _Tunggu tunggu! Apa Yoonji yang Jimin maksud adalah anak kami (nanti)?_ _ **Yoon Ji**_ _,_ _ **Yoon**_ _gi dan_ _ **Ji**_ _min?'_

Entah, Yoongi tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Haruskah dia tertawa karena mimpi Jimin yang sedikit aneh menyenggol absurd nyerempet konyol? Heol.. mereka bahkan belum pernah melakukan yang namanya _making baby_. Tapi bisa-bisanya Jimin bermimpi tentang anak mereka nanti. Seharusnya kan terlebih dulu Jimin memimpikan tentang _making bab_ \- **STOP!**

Atau, haruskah Yoongi ikut bersedih melihat kekasih yang saaangat dicintainya itu menangis karena ejekan teman-teman _sialannya_ ditambah mimpi buruk?

Akhirnya, Yoongi memilih untuk bersikap _cool_ demi menenangkan kekasih manisnya ini.

"Minmin-ah, apa kau ingat pelajaran matematika waktu _elementary school_?"

Jimin mendongak, sedikit merengut karena bisa-bisanya di saat seperti ini si pucat malah membicarakan tentang pelajaran matematika, waktu _elementary school_ pula. Jimin menatap Yoongi, lalu men-telepati ' _pelajaran yang mana?_ '

"Tau tidak kalau minus dikalikan minus, hasilnya apa?"

"Em.. plus?"

"Benar sayang. Karena minus dikalikan minus hasilnya akan plus, begitu juga dengan kita. Karena aku dan kau memiliki tubuh pendek, maka anak kita nanti akan menjadi tinggi." Jangan tanyakan dari mana Yoongi mendapatkan rumus _ngawur_ itu. Mungkin ini efek samping karena terlalu sering bergaul dengan 'Jung _Kuda_ Hoseok' pemilik kekasih bernama 'Kim _Alien_ Tahyung'.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya. Masih berusaha mencerna rumus baru yang dia dengar dan dapat dari Yoongi.

"Apa hyung yakin akan seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Mana mungkin aku membohongimu.."

"Kalau pendek dengan pendek hasilnya tinggi, berarti tinggi dengan tinggi hasilnya pendek ya hyung?"

' _Mungkin'_ Gumamnya. Sungguh, tadi Yoongi tidak sempat memikirkan tentang hasil tinggi dengan tinggi. Hanya pendek saja yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kalau tinggi dengan tinggi hasilnya pendek, kenapa anak Namjoon hyung dan Seokjin hyung tinggi?"

"Eh? Anak?" _sejak kapan Namjoon dan Jin hyung punya anak?_

Jimin manggut-manggut. "Coba hyung lihat, kalo rumus yang hyung katakan itu benar, pasti Jungkook akan pendek. Tapi-, tapi kan Jungkook itu tinggi. Hyung pasti bohongkan? Hyung hanya ingin menghiburku saja." Jimin merengut sambil membasahi pipinya dengan air mata, lagi.

 _Mampus!_ Yoongi bingung harus membela diri dengan cara seperti apa. Lagi pula, Jungkook kan bukan anak kandung Namjoon dan Seokjin. Si Jeon Kelinci itu hanya anak _-anakan(?)_ dua mahluk kelebihan tinggi badan bernama ' _Dimple'_ Namjon dan ' _Pink'_ Seokjin. Lalu bagaimana cara Yoongi menjelaskannya pada Jimin?

 _Ting_

Bohlam gaib diatas kepala Yoongi menyala terang.

"Minmin-ah, rumus itu hanya berlaku untuk pendek dengan pendek. Tidak untuk tinggi dan tinggi juga. Kau tau kenapa?"

Jimin menggeleng sambil membersihkan air matanya menggunakan baju Yoongi.

"Karena... orang pend- tidak, maksudku orang mungil seperti kita itu _special_. Jaman sekarang, kalau kita ingin mencari orang dengan tubuh tinggi itu sangat mudah. Tinggal berjalan keluar rumah, dan kita akan menemukan banyak orang tinggi berkeliaran. Tapi, untuk mencari orang mungil seperti kita itu sulit. Jumlahnya tidak banyak."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya sayang. Apalagi yang mungilnya sepertimu. Sangat langka. Mungkin-, ah tidak, aku sangat yakin hanya ada satu didunia ini. Namja mungil dengan jari-jari kelewat imut seperti punyamu, pipi chubby yang selalu minta untuk kucubit gemas, kening mulus yang selalu minta ku cium, mata sipitmu yang selalu membuatku terpikat, bibir tebalmu yang selalu minta ku lumat, lidah panj-"

"Stop. Hyung ini bicara apa?"

"Maaf, omonganku jadi sangat ngawur. Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu sayang. Semua yang ada padamu membuatku semakin tidak bisa berpaling. Kau percaya padaku kan, Minmin-ah?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Apapun yang hyung katakan, aku percaya." Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi singkat.

Yoongi yang mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba dari Jimin, hanya bisa melongo. Biasanya harus Yoongi dulu yang memancing, baru Jimin mau menciumnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Jimin dengan senang hati menciumnya. Walaupun hanya ciuman singkat.

' _Sepertinya Jimin sudah lupa dengan ejekan dua teman sialannya itu_ ' batin Yoongi.

Yoongi melirik ke jam digital yang ada di atas meja nakas. Angka 02.37 terlihat jelas di mata Yoongi. "Tidurlah sayang. Kau pasti lelah karena sudah menangis dari tadi." Yoongi menarik selimut dengan kakinya, untuk kemudian dia gunakan menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Jimin.

"Iya. Maaf karena sudah membuat hyung bangun dini hari begini."

"Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu tidur sendiri tadi. Hingga akhirnya kau mimpi buruk." Yoongi mencium singkat bibir si manis.

Jimin tersenyum, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Yoongi. Dengan segera Yoongi mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga punggung Jimin bersentuhan dengan dadanya. Memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang. Ritual wajib yang harus dilakukan Yoongi sebelum Jimin tertidur.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Yoongi hyung.." ucap Jimin saat tangan Yoongi menggenggam tangannya mesra.

"Aku juga saaaangat mencintaimu.. Park Jimin.. Minmin.. My mine.." Yoongi mencium pucuk kepala Jimin.

* * *

 **...**

 **To : Kim 'Dimple' Namjoon**

 **Ajari anakmu sopan santun pada yang lebih tua. Bilang jangan pernah mengejek Jimin lagi. Atau kalau tidak, aku akan mempengaruhi Jin hyung agar membuatmu puasa ranjang selama 40 hari!**

 **...**

 **To : Jung 'Kuda' Hoseok**

 **Sekali lagi kekasih alienmu itu menganggu Jimin, ku buat dia menjanda seumur hidup. Akan ku kembalikan kau ke habitatmu, hutan amazon!**

 **...**

* * *

 **.**

 **buat riviewers tercintah..**

 **yongchan :** mungkin Jimin minta di getok dulu bokongnya biar peka, berminat getok bokongnya jimin? XD / / betull, Jessie cuma numpang lewat. Tak kan kubiarkan dia mengganggu Yoonmin terlalu lama hohoho

 **meganehood :** ayo cepat, kamu panggilin penghulu buat mereka, ntar aku yang nyiapain kamera buat ngrekam malam pertama mereka *upss* / / jessie kan peka nya tingkat dewa, gak kayak jimin yang peka nya cuma tingkat anak kucing(?)

 **rrriiieee :** untung di baca ulang *sujud syukur* jadi bisa tau cerita selengkapnya / jgn di coel, gigit saja sekalian gak papa. Palingan ntar bakal digorok ma yoongi XD / /Jimin mah blasteran bego dan polos, dan jadilah seperti itu(?) tolong dimaklumi ya..

 **Schehshfly :** makasih banget ya udah mau baca dari ch.1 smpe 5, lgsg di komen pula *siapin nasi tumpeng* / / Untung ya ada Chinen yang nyadarin yoongi, coba kalo gak ada, 9 bulan kemudian yoonji junior udh oek oek tuh XD / / karena selalu ada yg jatuh cinta dibaliknya diare nya seseorang(?). fisiknya jimin terlalu menipu, tapi sifat dan kelakuannya gak akan bisa menipu. Fighting Seme Yoongi *eh* / /polosnya jimin kan udh stadium akhir, udh g bisa ditolong lagi itu mah XD / / pada mabuk Yoonmin ISAC ya XD.. soalnya jimin kan gak bisa cari seme pedes manis macem yoongi di tempat lain, makanya dia gak mau yoongi jauh2 dari nya hahaha... semangat juga ^^

 **ChiminsCake :** jimin mah sebenarnya sering pinter, tapi lebih seringan gak pinternya(?) *ngomong apa saya* / Apa? *kaget ala sinetron* kurang panjang? Chapter 5 emang dibuat pendek, sependek jari-jarinya jimin hohoho / / tapi chapter 4 udh termasuk panjang kan? Iya in aja ya biar aku seneng XD

 **anunyajimin :** kepolosan jimin emang gak bisa dipungkiri(?) lagi, sudah sejak orok kayak begitu XD **/ / k** arna jimin gak mau disebut my girl, tapi dia maunya di sebut my mine sama bang yoon *e cieee*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hey! Say! JUMP - Thumb and Pinky**

 **30 September 2016**


	6. Fever

"Yoongi hyung"

"Hmm"

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana bentuk anak kita nanti.."

 **BRUSSSS**

Yoongi benar-benar tidak sengaja menyembur laptop mahal berlogo apel tergigitnya dengan kopi yang sudah bercampur saliva. Salahkan saja si manis yang dengan tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang anak. Membuat Yoongi ingin _uhuk-_ olahraga malamsaja _._

Atau jangan-jangan... ini adalah 'kode' kalau Jimin sudah siap untuk olahraga malam dengannya?

"Apa kau bilang? Anak?"

"Iya. Tadi, Taetae dan Kookie bilang-"

' _Dua anak sialan itu. Kali ini apa lagi yang mereka katakan pada Jimin?!'_

"-kalau nanti kita punya anak, pasti akan membingungkan."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?

"Karena kita sama, tapi terlalu berbeda hyung."

' _Jimin sayang.. apa kau ingin bibirmu itu ku makan? Biar bicaramu tidak ngawur lagi?'_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 **..**

Sweetest **SUGA** r X Baby **Jimin**

 **J-H** orse X **Alien** 4D

Cutest **Monster** X Bunny **Kookie** X **Pink** Princess

..

* * *

 **...**

Menunggu selama 30 detik saja Yoongi malas, apalagi ini. Dia harus menunggu selama 29 menit lebih. Demi apa coba Yoongi mau-maunya menunggu selama itu?!

Tentu saja demi kekasihnya. Demi jari-jari mungil si manis Park Jimin, akhirnya Yoongi rela menunggu.

"Tidur sebentar sepertinya tidak apa-apa" monolog Yoongi saat rasa kantuk yang datang semakin memaksa matanya untuk segera di istirahatkan.

Dan dalam 5 detik, Yoongi sudah tertidur tampan di atas setir mobilnya.

 **.**

 _Duk duk_

Jimin mengetuk kaca mobil Yoongi, berusaha membangunkan si pemilik mobil merangkap kekasih pucatnya itu. Tidak berhasil, coba lagi..

 _Duk duk duk_

Jimin mengetuk kembali kaca mobil Yoongi. Me-notifikasi bahwa diluar sini ada seorang namja _manis_ yang ingin segera masuk mobil dan duduk di bangku penumpang. Tapi, masih belum berhasil. Jimin mencoba lagi..

 _Duk duk duk_

Sudah tiga kali mencoba, tetap tidak ada tanggapan ataupun tanda-tanda dari si pemilik mobil bahwa dirinya akan bangun dan mempersilahkan Jimin masuk. Lebih bagus lagi kalau Yoongi mau membukakan pintunya agar Jimin bisa langsung masuk dan duduk manis.

Jimin kesal melihat Yoongi yang masih saja asyik tertidur. Tidak tau apa kalau sekarang tangan Jimin sudah serasa mau patah saking banyaknya _paper bag_ yang dia bawa dan betapa lamanya dia menunggu Yoongi bangun?! _Jelas tidak tau lah._

"Awas saja kalau setelah ini tetap tidak mau bangun" gumam Jimin saat mengambil ancang-ancang.

Jimin mundur satu langkah dari posisi sebelumnya, lalu mengetuk kaca mobil Yoongi dengan-

 **DUKK!**

-kening mulusnya.

 _Aawww!_

Jerit Jimin sebelum berjongkok tepat di samping mobil Yoongi.

"Sial! Sepertinya aku salah perhitungan tadi" gumam Jimin saat merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan kepalanya setelah adu kuat dengan kaca mobil milik Yoongi.

Sedangkan Yoongi, si pucat itu langsung terbangun begitu mendengar suara benturan dua benda keras yang entah kenapa.. rasanya agak dekat dengan telinganya. _Bukan agak dekat, tapi memang sangat dekat._

"Suara apa itu tadi? Apa Jimin?" monolog Yoongi.

Yoongi pikir tadi Jimin memanggilnya. Namun karena tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Jimin, Yoongi reflek membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kuat dan-

 **BRUKK**

-terdengar suara benda yang _cukup montok dan sexy_ terjatuh di atas tanah.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Yoongi saat keluar dari mobil, matanya menangkap pemandangan sesosok manusia mungil _tapi berisi_ nan manis yang sedang meringis kesakitan dengan posisi duduk di tanah.

"Jimin! Kau kenapa?"

Tanpa menunggu pertanyaannya di jawab, Yoongi mengangkat tubuh Jimin lalu mendudukkanya di bangku penumpang.

Terdengar Jimin sedikit menjerit saat bokong _montok dan sexy_ nyamenyentuh jok mobil.

Setelah memastikan posisi duduk Jimin sudah nyaman, Yoongi mengambil semua _paper bag_ yang tadi berserakan di sekitar Jimin. Memasukkan-melempar- semuanya ke bangku belakang, lalu kembali duduk di bangku pengemudi.

"Kau kenapa sayang?"

Yoongi bertanya pelan pada Jimin yang saat ini sedang mengelus-ngelus bokong _montok dan sexy_ nya. Ah, membuat Yoongi salah fokus saja.

"Hyung tega sekali." Jimin masih mengelus-elus bokong _montok dan sexy_ nya.

"Eh? Memang apa salahku?"

"Tadi hyung terlalu keras saat membuka pintu mobil, dan membuatku terjatuh hingga bokongku ini rasanya sakit sekali" Jimin sedikit mengangkat bokong _montok dan sexy_ nya untuk dia tunjukkan pada Yoongi.

 _Gulp_

Yoongi menelan ludah saat melihat bokong _montok dan sexy_ milik Jimin. Entah kenapa pikiran Yoongi sudah kemana-mana saat melihat bokong _montok dan sexy_ itu.

' _Sial. Aku benar-benar ingin merasakan bokong montok dan sexy milikmu Jim. Apalagi yang ada diantara belahan mu itu. Sepertinya nanti mal-'_

"Hyung?"

Yoongi menepuk pipinya beberapa kali. Untung saja Jimin menyadarkannya. Coba kalau tidak, khayalan Yoongi pasti sudah sampai ke tempat tidur- _eh?-._

"Oh- ah- i-iya sayang, kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Ada hyung, sangat sakit..."

Yoongi mulai meraba-raba bokong _montok dan sexy_ Jimin "Sini, akan ku o-"

"Stop" Jimin menampik tangan Yoongi yang secara kurang ajar meraba-raba area pribadinya. "Bokongku memang sakit hyung, tapi ada yang lebih sakit dari pada itu."

"Mana?"

"Ini." Jimin menunjuk kening mulusnya yang kini sudah tidak terlihat mulus lagi.

"Owch" Yoongi meringis membayangkan betapa kerasnya benturan yang terjadi pada kening Jimin yang entah sudah beradu dengan apa. Lihat saja, kening Jimin yang tadinya mulus kini agak membengkak dengan hiasan warna merah gelap disekitarnya.

Yoongi mengusap kening Jimin. Tapi karena usapannya terlalu keras, membuat si pemilik kening mengerang kesakitan.

"Aawwww!"

"Kenapa sayang? Apa bokongmu ikut sakit?" Yoongi kembali meraba-raba bokong Jimin dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ish! Hyung suka sekali sih dengan bokongku ini."

" _Memang_ " gumam Yoongi tanpa bisa Jimin dengar.

"Keningku hyung yang sakit. Keniiiing~~" Jimin sekali lagi menunjuk-nunjuk keningnya.

"Ah~ kukira bokong _montok dan sexy_ mu itu yang sakit."

"Memang kenapa kalau yang sakit bukan bokong, tapi keningku? Hyung tidak mau mengobatinya?! Huh! Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab" Jimin menyilangkan tangannya lalu membuang muka.

"Eh? Bukan begitu maksudku." Yoongi menarik pelan kedua tangan Jimin, dia genggam mesra lalu diciumnya. "Apapun yang sakit pasti akan ku obati kok."

"Benar?"

Yoongi mengangguk tampan. " _Apalagi kalau yang sakit itu holemu. Pasti akan ku obati dengan_ -"

"Apa? Hyung bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada. Memang aku tadi bilang apa?" pura-pura Yoongi saat mulut dan otaknya tak bisa berhenti berperilaku mesum.

"Kukira hyung mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jelas apa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

"Iya, itu hanya perasaanmu sayang." Yoongi kembali mengusap-usap kening Jimin. Namun kali ini lebih pelan dan lebih berperasaan dari pada sebelumnya.

"Mungkin"

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini keningmu kenapa bisa sampai merah dan benjol begini?"

"Ah... itu karena tadi aku mengetuk kaca mobil hyung. Tapi karena salah perhitungan, akhirnya jadilah seperti ini.." Jimin mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ha?! Kenapa pakai kening? Bukankah normalnya orang mengetuk sesuatu itu dengan tangan?"

"Jadi maksud hyung aku tidak normal karena mengetuk dengan kening?!" Jimin merengut.

"Bukaaan" Yoongi mengusak kasar rambut hitamnya. Dia heran, tumben sekali si manis berambut abu-abu ini mudah sekali marah. _Lagi PMS ya?_

Ngomong-ngomong soal warna rambut, sebenarnya ada kesalahan teknis. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Yoongi mengajak Jimin ke salon untuk mengubah warna rambutnya dan rambut Jimin. Maksudnya sih dia ingin membuat Jimin menjadi uke normal dengan rambut hitam, dan membuat dirinya sendiri terlihat lebih seme-able dengan rambut abu-abu.

Tapi sayang, gara-gara si yeoja jadi-jadian pegawai salon yang matanya agak buram dengan gerakan kelewat melambai, jadilah warna rambut Yoongi dan Jimin tertukar. Yoongi misuh-misuh dan mengamuk seperti orang kesetanan saat tau rambutnya tertukar(?) dengan Jimin. _Terkutuklah kau bencong sialan._

Untung saja Jimin berhasil menenangkan kekasihnya yg sedang mengamuk itu. Coba kalau tidak, sudah dilalap si jago merah itu salon _kampret beserta bencong sialannya._

"Jimin sayaang.. maksudku, kenapa tidak pakai tangan saja? Kan kasian kening mulusmu ini kalau sampai adu kuat dengan kaca mobil. Dan lihat, sekarang bengkak begini kan.."

Yoongi kembali mencium kening Jimin, yang berhasil membuat si pemilik kening menjerit pelan saat merasakan nyeri.

"Memang sih. Tapi hyung, tadi tanganku sedang membawa banyak sekali _paper bag_ itu." Jimin menoleh kebangku belakang tempat semua _paper bag_ nya tergeletak tak beraturan. "Jadi terpaksa pakai kening deh.. tidak mungkin kan aku pakai kaki.."

"Ah.. benar juga katamu. Memang apa itu isinya? Kenapa ada banyak sekali?"

"Aku juga tidak tau hyung. Tadi tiba-tiba Taetae dan Kookie memberiku semua _paper bag_ itu. Mereka bilang sebagai permintaan maaf, tapi aku tidak tau mereka meminta maaf untuk apa."

"Aku mengerti." Yoongi tertawa sangat keras hingga sukses membuat Jimin memandangnya heran.

Yoongi mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba dua anak _sialan_ itu memberi sesuatu dan meminta maaf pada Jimin. Pasti suruhan Namjoon dan Hoseok. Ini kan namanya pungli- eh bukan, maksudnya suap.

Namjoon benar-benar takut kalau sampai dia puasa ranjang selama 40 hari. Jangankan 40 hari, 2 hari saja dia tidak akan tahan.

Sedangkan Hoseok, mana mau dia kekasih alien nya hidup menjanda kalau dirinya di kembalikan ke hutan amazon oleh Yoongi. Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Yoongi hyung kenapa tertawa? Apanya yang lucu? Hyung menertawakan keningku ini?!"

"Bukan sayang. Dari pada menertawakan keningmu, aku lebih memilih untuk mengobati bokong _montok dan sexy_ mu itu."

"Hyuung~~ kenapa dari tadi terus membicarakan bokongku. Kan masih ada keningku yang lebih sakit ini. Harusnya hyung lebih memperhatikan keningku..." Jimin kembali merengut.

"Jangan khawatir sayang, keningmu pasti akan ku obati. Apalagi bokongmu.. " Yoongi menatap bokong _montok dan sexy_ Jimin dengan lirikan dan smirk mesumnya "Aku pasti akan merawatnya nanti."

"Harus itu. Kalau sampai Yoongi hyung tidak mau tanggung jawab dengan kening dan bokongku ini, akan ku adukan pada appa dan eomma. Biar hyung dihukum."

"Aku pasti bertanggung jawab Minmin sayang~~ jangan khawatir."

"Oke. Aku percaya."

"Sekarang tidurlah, siapa tau saat bangun nanti kening dan bokongmu itu membaik."

Jimin mengangguk "Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

Dengan jari telunjuk, Jimin menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi kirinya yang sengaja digelembungkan.

"Ah~~ sini.." Mengerti dengan maksud Jimin, Yoongi sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium pipi gembil Jimin, kanan kiri. Juga bonus ciuman singkat di bibir. "Sudah?"

Jimin mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Merasa sangat beruntung karena memiliki kekasih yang peka seperti Yoongi. Apalagi kalo masalah cium mencium, kadar ke-peka-an Yoongi pasti akan naik dari level waspada menjadi awas.

Setelah acara mencium pipi chubby Jimin selesai, Yoongi mulai melajukan mobilnya. Dengan perlahan Yoongi menambah kecepatan mobilnya, agar cepat sampai di apartemen _dan dia bisa segera mengobati bokong montok dan sexy Jimin._

Beruntung saat ini si manis sudah tertidur, jadi Yoongi tidak harus mendengar omelan Jimin karena cara mengemudinya yang kebut-kebutan.

 **.**

Sesampainya di parkiran apartemen, dengan tenang dan sangat hati-hati Yoongi mengambil semua paper bag dan membawanya terlebih dahulu ke kamar apartemen. Lalu kembali lagi untuk membangunkan Jimin yang masih tertidur manis di mobilnya.

"Sayang.. ayo bangun, kita sudah sampai." Yoongi menggoyangkan pelan bahu Jimin.

"Gendong.." Jimin mengangkat kedua tangannya namun masih dengan mata terpejam, membuat Yoongi terkekeh gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu.

Dan dengan _sangat_ senang hati, Yoongi menuruti permintaan Jimin. Menggendong si manis ala piggy back. Walaupun harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya _hasil dari makan malam 3 porsi bimbimbap_ untuk menggendong si big baby Jimin dari parkiran sampai kamar apartemennya, Yoongi rela.

Karena saat menggendong Jimin, si pucat itu bisa mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk memegang bokong _montok dan sexy milik_ Jimin. _Dasar modus_.

Sesampainya di samping ranjang, Yoongi sedikit meremas bokong Jimin, maksudnya sih agar si manis ini bangun. Dan benar saja, seketika Jimin mengerang pelan saat merasakan bokongnya yang masih nyeri diremat oleh Yoongi.

"Sudah sampai sayang, ayo cepat turun."

Yoongi berjongkok untuk memudahkan Jimin turun dari gendongannya. Setelah Jimin turun, anak itu langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang.

"Mau ku bantu memakai piyama?" Tanya Yoongi yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jimin.

Setelah selesai memakaikan piyama untuk Jimin dengan penuh perjuangan, karena yeah.. Yoongi harus menahan liurnya saat melihat bokong _montok dan sexy_ milik Jimin yg hanya terlindungi celana dalam warna hitam _warna kesukaan Yoongi_ , dan harus menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat melihat nipple pink milik Jimin yang terekspos sempurna tanpa perlindungan sedikitpun. Akhirnya perjuangan Yoongi selesai juga.

 _Fiuuuhhhh_

Yoongi berniat ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh dan otaknya dari pikiran-pikiran mesum tentang Jimin. Namun baru satu langkah, Yoongi terpaksa berhenti saat tangannya di tarik oleh Jimin, membuatnya terduduk kembali di pinggir ranjang.

"Hyuung.." rengek Jimin

"Hmm?"

"Katanya.. hyung mau tanggung jawab."

"Tanggung jawab?"

Jimin mengangguk, sedangkan Yoongi masih lupa ingatan dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa.

"Inii..." Jimin menunjuk keningnya dengan cara yang menggemaskan.

"Ah~~" akhirnya Yoongi ingat apa yang harus dia pertanggung jawabkan.

"Ini juga.." kali ini Jimin menunjuk bokong _montok dan sexy_ nya dengan malu-malu.

Batin Yoongi seketika berteriak heboh ' _Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan tentang bokong montok dan sexy milik Jimin?! BODOH KAU MIN YOONGI. BODOH!_ '

"Tunggu disini sayang, akan ku ambilkan salep dan air hangat." Yoongi beranjak setelah mencium pipi kiri Jimin.

Setelah menunggu 10 menit, akhirnya mata Jimin yang sudah hampir terpejam itu melihat Yoongi datang dengan nampan ditangannya yang berisi satu baskom air hangat, 2 handuk kecil dan salep penghilang rasa sakit.

Dengan perlahan, Yoongi mengompres kening Jimin dengan haduk kecil yang sudah di basahi dengan air hangat. Beberapa kali Jimin menjerit kecil saat kembali merasakan nyeri di kening benjol nya. Dan Yoongi selalu mengecup bibir Jimin saat anak itu mengeluh keningnya sakit. _Min Yoongi! Yang sakit itu bukan bibirnya, tapi keningnya!_

Setelah hampir 10 menit, akhirnya Yoongi selesai mengompres kening Jimin. Dan sekarang waktunya bagi Yoongi untuk mengoleskan salep ke kening Jimin.

"Hyung..."

"Iya sayang?"

"Pelan-pelan saja ya.. sakit.."

"He'em"

Yoongi mulai mengoleskan salep ke kening benjol Jimin, sangat perlahan sesuai dengan permintaan si manis.

"Nah.. sudah selesai. Sekarang, berbaliklah."

"Berbalik? Untuk apa hyung?"

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku juga harus bertanggung jawab dengan itu.." Yoongi melirik bokong Jimin dengan semangat.

"Oh" mengerti dengan maksud Yoongi, Jimin berbalik. Dan kini bokong _montok dan sexy_ nya yang hanya terlindungi celana tidur pendek, mengundang tatapan lapar dari Yoongi.

"Mungkin akan sedikit sakit. Tapi percayalah, aku hanya ingin membuatmu cepat sembuh." Ucap Yoongi _setengah_ yakin.

Dari mana _setengah_ keyakinan Yoongi itu berasal?

Dulu saat kecil, Yoongi sering sekali terjatuh. Entah itu dari tempat tidur, tangga, pohon, meja makan, kursi, ayunan bahkan lemari, hingga membuatnya harus sering menerima pijatan dari neneknya yang memang terkenal sangat ahli dalam hal pijat memijat.

Berbekal kebiasaannya yang sering sekali mendapat pijatan itu, Yoongi pikir dirinya juga punya sedikit bakat sebagai tukang pijat.

Yoongi menurunkan celana pendek sekaligus celana dalam Jimin, dan sekali lagi, bokong _montok dan sexy_ itu sekarang ada tepat didepan Yoongi. Tanpa perlindungan sedikitpun. _Tuhan.. tolong kuatkan iman Min Yoongi ._

Sambil menahan nafsunya agar tidak menerjang Jimin sekarang juga, Yoongi mulai memijat bokong itu.

Entah memang seperti itu metode memijatnya, atau sebenarnya Yoongi hanya mengada-ada soal kemampuan memijatnya yang _katanya_ bisa _sedikit_ menyembuhkan bokong Jimin, tapi sungguh, rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Tak bisa dihitung lagi berapa kali Jimin menjerit saat merasakan sakit selama dipijat Yoongi. Bantal yang dia gunakan untuk menumpukan kepalanya sudah tak terbentuk saking ganasnya gigitan Jimin demi melampiaskan rasa sakit di bokongnya.

Atau sprei yang kusut di banyak bagian karena Jimin menggenggamnya sangat erat. Atau berapa liter air mata yang sudah dia keluarkan saat bokongnya terasa makin sakit akibat pijatan _maut_ Yoongi.

Atau.. keningnya yang semakin sakit karena beberapa kali tidak sengaja dia hentakkan ke bantal.

Dalam hati Jimin berjanji, setelah ini dia akan benar-benar menjaga bokongnya. Tidak akan dia biarkan bokongnya terluka lagi. Karena dia tidak mau mendapat pijatan _maut_ dari kekasihnya.

"Sudah." Yoongi kembali memakaikan celana dalam sekalian celana tidur Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk lemah, dia sudah terlalu lelah karena dari tadi terus berteriak, meremas sprei, menangis bahkan mengumpat dalam hati.

Yoongi membalikkan tubuh Jimin dengan sangat perlahan. Sekarang dia bisa melihat wajah si manis yang sangat menyedihkan, membuatnya tidak tega untuk berlama-lama memandangi wajah itu.

Yoongi memilih berbaring di samping kiri dan memeluk tubuh bagian atas Jimin. Sekarang posisi wajahnya tepat ada di ceruk leher Jimin "Apa benar-benar sakit tadi? Maaf.. "

"Iya" jawab Jimin sesenggukan.

Entah dapat dorongan dari mana, tiba-tiba saja Yoongi mencium leher Jimin, tepat di mole yang ada di bagian kiri leher anak itu. Tapi bukan hanya mencium, Yoongi juga menjilat dan menggigitnya. Hingga menimbulkan satu kissmark di sana, dan sudah ada niat untuk menambah kissmark di leher menggoda Jimin.

Tapi niat itu seketika hilang begitu mendengar Jimin meringis sakit saat kaki kiri Yoongi tidak sengaja menyentuh bokong Jimin.

Sadar dengan keadaan Jimin sekarang, Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya menciumi leher Jimin.

"Maaf.." Yoongi mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, lalu memakaikan selimut hingga menutupi leher sampai kaki Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Tanda bahwa dia memaafkan _sekaligus tidak keberatan dan malah menikmati ciuman_ Yoongi. _Ah... sebenarnya Jimin senang-senang saja kalau kekasihnya itu menciumnya di leher, hanya saja keadaan bokongnya benar-benar tidak mendukung. Ya sudahlah, lain kali saja ya._

"Sekarang tidurlah. Semoga saat kau bangun besok semua akan membaik."

Seperti biasa, Yoongi akan menidurkan Jimin. Kalau biasanya dia memeluk tubuh Jimin dari belakang agar anak itu cepat tertidur, kali ini Yoongi akan mengubah metodenya _demi keselamatan bokong montok dan sexy milik Jimin_.

Dengan posisi duduk, Yoongi menggenggam tangan kiri Jimin, sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengelus-elus pipi chubby Jimin.

Yoongi melakukan semuanya dengan sangat pelan dan berperasaan, tapi juga mesra di saat yang bersamaan. Membuat Jimin merasa nyaman dan melupakan rasa sakit di bagian atas dan bawah tubuhnya. Dan lima menit kemudian, bocah manis itu sudah tertidur.

Setelah memastikan Jimin benar-benar tertidur, Yoongi melepas genggaman tangan pucatnya pada tangan mungil Jimin. Mencium pipi chubby itu perlahan, lalu beranjak dari samping Jimin.

Yoongi berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya lalu menyusul Jimin tidur.

Tidak lama, Yoongi hanya mandi selama.. 3 jam? Entah apa saja yang dilakukan si pucat itu di kamar mandi.

Mungkin dia mandi sekalian membersihkan kamar mandi, sekalian memakai lulur agar kulitnya semakin putih lagi, sekalian berendam air gula supaya dia tidak kalah manis dari kekasihnya, atau mungkin juga sekalian bermain dengan si junior, _eh?_

 _Positive thinking saja lah ya, mungkin tadi Yoongi tertidur di kamar mandi._

Sewaktu keluar dari kamar mandi dan melirik ke samping ranjang, Yoongi berhenti begitu melihat _paper bag_ milik Jimin berserakan di lantai. Kalau hasil _quick count_ Yoongi tidak salah, _paper bag_ itu jumlahnya ada 20.

"Aku penasaran apa isinya." Yoongi mengambil semua _paper bag_ beragam ukuran, motif dan warna itu, lalu berjalan ke sofa.

Saat mengamati semua _paper bag_ itu, Yoongi tertawa lebar tanpa suara _karena saat ini dia masih berada di satu ruangan dengan Jimin yang sedang tertidur imut._ Tanpa melihat isi atau nama si pemberi pun Yoongi tau dengan sangat jelas dari para siapa paper bag itu.

4 _paper bag_ dengan gambar kuda kuda, tentu saja dari **J-Horse** si kuda hiperaktif pemilik senyuman secerah _gerhana_ matahari. Dan isinya, 2 boneka kuda, 1 album foto besar bergambar anak kuda dan 1 beanie dengan bandul kuda poni kecil berwarna biru putih di sisi kanan kiri.

"KUDA SIALAN! Dia pikir Jimin anak TK! Bisa-bisanya dia memberi Jimin beanie hina seperti ini!'

3 _paper bag_ bergambar alien, jangan ditanya. Ayam yang baru menetas pun tau ini dari siapa. Dari si **Alien 4D**. Isinya, bandul kunci berbentuk alien kerdil dengan kepala kelewat besar, satu bantal besar berbentuk piring terbang dan kemeja biru dengan motif alien terbang yang bertebaran di hampir semua bagian kemeja itu.

"Please please.. jangan buat Jimin ku menjadi alien sepertimu Kim. Cukup kau saja yang menjadi alien."

3 _paper bag_ berwarna pink dan 2 _paper bag_ bermotif mario bros, dari **Pink Princess** , sudah jelas. Isinya, satu set pakaian tidur, sandal rumah dan eye mask, semua warna pink. Ditambah kaos lengan panjang warna putih dengan gambar mario bros dibagian depan. Dan bonus, sebuah baseball cap warna soft pink.

"Tuhaaaan! Kenapa kau biarkan namja pink semacam ini hidup di dunia! Aargghh."

4 _paper bag_ bermotif kelinci dari si **Bunny Kookie**. Isinya? Sudah pasti tentang semua hal berbau hewan pemakan wortel itu. Bantal tidur warna putih dengan hiasan mata, hidung dan gigi kelinci. Jaket warna putih juga dengan hiasan telinga kelinci di bagian tudungnya dan ekor bulat di bagian belakang bawah. Dua boneka kelinci, satu berukuran sedang dan satu lagi berukuran besar. Oh ada satu lagi, bando kelinci warna putih dan pink.

"Jimin bukan maniak kelinci sepertimu Kook!"

4 _paper bag_ dengan gambar monster imut berwarna kuning, _from the_ **Cutest Monster**. Berisi 1 _soft case_ handphone bergambar monster kuning, novel demian, sepatu puma warna putih serta 2 coat masing-masing warna hitam dan biru muda .

"Terima kasih Tuhan. Akhirnya ada juga yang normal diantara mereka semua." Yoongi sujud syukur.

Setelah selesai membuka semua _paper bag_ milik Jimin, Yoongi merapikan-meletakkan asal- semuanya di sudut kamar. Mungkin besok Yoongi akan membeli satu lemari tambahan untuk menyimpan itu semua.

Yoongi berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum belum tidur dia ingin makan dulu karena semua tenaganya tadi sudah terkuras habis untuk mengurusi Jimin, apalagi saat menggendong anak itu dari parkiran sampai ke kamar. Benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Saat tangannya hampir memegang handle pintu, samar-samar Yoongi mendengar Jimin memanggil namanya.

Yoongi berbalik untuk memastikan apakah Jimin benar-benar memanggilnya atau tidak.

"Jimin?"

Yoongi pun mendekati Jimin. Dilihatnya wajah Jimin sudah basah dipenuhi keringat, kepalanya juga bergerak kekanan kiri tak beraturan, ditambah lagi Jimin yang terus memanggil nama Yoongi lirih.

"Hyung.. Yoon.. gi hy.. yung.." gumam Jimin dalam pejaman matanya.

"Aku disini sayang.. kau kenapa?" Yoongi membersihkam keringat dari wajah Jimin dengan sapu tangan yang sebelumnya dia ambil dari laci nakas.

Jimin tidak menjawab. Anak itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas, membuat Yoongi semakin bingung.

"Jimin. Kau demam." Yoongi berubah panik saat merasakan kening Jimin panas.

Saat ditinggal mandi tadi, Yoongi tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan Jimin. Anak itu sepertinya terlihat baik-baik saja. Pipi atau pun kening Jimin tidak terasa panas. Tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba Jimin demam?

" _Sial. Apa ini gara-gara aku salah memijat bokong nya tadi? Jika benar, bagaimana kalau nanti appa dan eomma Jimin menuduhku sudah melakukan mal praktek pada anak manisnya ini?_ " Pikiran Yoongi sudah kemana-mana mengetahui Jimin yang tiba-tiba sakit seperti ini.

Yoongi tidak tau harus bagaimana. Selama ini dia tidak pernah merawat orang sakit. Karena sungguh, menurutnya orang yang sedang sakit itu sangat menyebalkan. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah merepotkan orang lain.

Minta inilah, minta itulah, tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, sangat manja, dan masih banyak lainnya yg membuat Yoongi tidak suka. Dan sekarang Yoongi menyesal, kenapa dari dulu dia tidak pernah belajar merawat orang yang sedang sakit.

Lalu bagaimana kalau sudah seperti ini?

Mau menghubungi eomma Jimin untuk minta tolong.. tidak mungkin. Ini sudah malam. Lagi pula bagaimana kalau nanti eomma Jimin benar-benar menuduhnya melakukan mal praktek lalu memecatnya sebagai – _CALON-_ menantu?!

Tidak tidak. Yoongi tidak mau itu terjadi.

Ah, minta tolong ke Jin hyung atau Hoseok sepertinya ide ba-

"Sa-kit hyung.."

Gumaman lirih Jimin yang masih dalam pejaman matanya menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunannya.

"Mana yang sakit? Katakan sayang, biar aku bisa mengobatinya.."

Tentu saja, pertanyaan Yoongi itu tidak mendapat jawaban dari Jimin.

Dengan pikiran paniknya, Yoongi malah menyibak selimut tebal yang tadinya membungkus tubuh Jimin, lalu memeluk anak itu erat. Entah apa yang Yoongi harapkan dengan tindakannya itu, dia hanya tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Bisa Yoongi rasakan seluruh tubuh Jimin terasa hangat. Anak itu benar-benar demam.

Yoongi bingung harus berbuat apa. Pikirannya semakin panik saat mendengar Jimin terus meracau tidak jelas.

Tak tau apalagi yang harus dia lakukan, Yoongi mengambil handphone lalu men- _search_ 'Pertolongan pertama pada demam'. Setelah mempelajari hasil dari pencariannya, Yoongi beranjak dari ranjang. Dia atur suhu ruangan di angka 23 derajat celcius. Lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan air hangat serta handuk untuk mengompres.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Yoongi kembali ke kamar dengan membawa sebaskom besar air hangat. Juga satu gelas besar air putih.

Yoongi mulai membuka baju Jimin dan dengan telaten mengompres tubuh anak itu di beberapa bagian. Di dahi, leher, dada, ketiak juga lengan.

Setelah selesai mengompres disana sini, Yoongi memakaikan kembali baju Jimin dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"Minum dulu Jim, yang banyak. Agar kau cepat sembuh."

Walaupun agak susah (mengingat betapa besarnya gelas yang Yoongi bawa) tapi akhirnya Jimin menghabiskan air putih itu.

Yoongi kembali menidurkan Jimin dan mengatur posisi tidur si manis sudah benar-benar nyaman.

 **.**

* * *

Sepanjang malam, Yoongi terus terjaga untuk merawat Jimin.

Tiap jam dia selalu kembali mengompres tubuh Jimin, berharap demamnya bisa cepat turun. Dan juga terus memberinya minum, agar Jimin tidak dehidrasi karena terus berkeringat sejak tadi.

* * *

 **.**

Yoongi mendongak dengan hanya satu mata yang terbuka (dia sangat mengantuk sekarang) saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di rambutnya. Ah.. ternyata itu tangan _mungil_ Jimin.

Seingat Yoongi terakhir kali dia memberi Jimin minum jam 5 pagi dan tertidur setelahnya. Dan pagi ini saat Yoongi bangun sekitar jam 7 pagi, pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah Jimin sudah duduk di hadapannya. Lalu menyapa Yoongi dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Pagi Yoongi hyung."

"Pagi juga Jimin sayang."

Yoongi mengubah posisinya. Dari yang awalnya duduk dilantai, kini dia naik keatas ranjang. Tidur dengan paha Jimin sebagai bantalnya. Lalu memeluk perut Jimin dan mengusakkan wajahnya di perut ber-ABS itu.

"Sudah tidak panas. Keningmu juga sudah baikan. Apa bokongmu masih sakit?"

"Tidak terlalu hyung. Lihat, aku sudah bisa duduk dengan nyaman kan."

"Baguslah."

"Maaf sudah merepotkan dan membuat hyung tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena harus merawatku." Jimin menunduk sambil memainkan helaian rambut hitam Yoongi.

Mendengar ucapan Jimin, membuat Yoongi mendongak lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Ani. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Aku malah senang karena bisa merawatmu."

"Terima kasih hyung."

"Hm. Tapi ingat, lain kali aku tidak mau melakukan itu lagi."

"Eh?"

"Karena aku tidak mau melihat kekasih manisku ini sakit lagi. Apa kau tau betapa paniknya aku saat melihatmu seperti itu semalam?"

"Maaf hyung.."

"Ssttt.. tidak perlu minta maaf. Hanya berjanjilah untuk tidak sakit lagi Minmin-ah... "

"Aku akan berusaha hyung."

"Bagus. Sekarang, apa baby Jimin ku ini sudah lapar?"

Belum sempat mulutnya bersuara, perut Jimin sudah lebih dulu mengatakan jawabannya dan membuat si manis itu tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ya ya ya... Ayo, kita sarapan. Aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu."

"Hyung bisa membuat bubur?" tanya Jimin heran. Karena selama ini dia belum pernah mengetahui Yoongi hyung kesayangannya itu main-main ke dapur selain untuk membuat minuman.

"Setidaknya bubur buatanku tidak akan membuatmu sakit perut Minmin-ah.."

"Kuharap begitu hyung hahaha."

"Kajja, kita sarapan."

Jimin mengangguk "Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

Lagi, Jimin mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Dengan wajah imutnya, Jimin memandang Yoongi dan seolah-olah berkata " _Jimin yang manis ini pengen digendong Yoongi hyung.._ "

Mengerti dengan kode dari Jimin, Yoongi tersenyum lalu duduk membelakangi Jimin.

Sedangkan Jimin, anak itu langsung memposisikan tubuhnya di punggung Yoongi. Bersiap untuk digendong kekasihnya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka hidup bahagia-, eh bukan, maksudnya sarapan bubur dengan bahagia. Ternyata Yoongi benar-benar bisa membuat bubur. Yah, walaupun tidak seenak buatan eomma Yoongi maupun eomma Jimin, tapi setidaknya bubur buatan Yoongi itu masih layak di konsumsi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ahahahaha *ketawa di pojokan*

Ni FF sudah kubiarkan terlalu lama, sampe bulukan..

Apalagi FF yang lain, saking lamanya gak tak urus, sampek bisa dibuat naga kawin trus beranak *plak*

Terlalu sibuk dan menikmati dunia nyata *gak ada yang tanya* membuatku minim ide dan minim waktu buat nulis lanjutan ni FF

Always big thanks buat yang udah mau nyempetin ngeriview epep abal-abal ini ^^

 **ChiminsCake :** Ssssstttt.. awas, kalo bang Yoon tau kamu pengen jilat-jilatin jimin, ntar kamu di apa-apain lo sama bang Yoon *eh? Di apa-apain bang Yoon? Aku juga mau doong~~ jilatin jimin bareng-bareng yok*

 **rrriiieee :** demi apa! Aku juga sambil misuh-misuh imut waktu nglihat foto teasernya Yoonmin / mereka membuat jiwa ke-Yoonmin-an ku semakin liar XD / / Yoongi masih nunggu restu dari ortu nya Jimin plus nunggu Jimin gak polos lagi biar bisa di halalin / maksudnya biar enak gitu ntar malam pertamanya, gak perlu ngajarin gaya macem-macem ke Jimin *plak* / / semangaat~~

 **meganehood :** iya cepet panggilin, biar kita bisa cepet nobar juga / ntar nobarnya di tempat terbuka ya, biar lebih kerasa feel nya *smirk* / / karena Jimin emang tercipta buat jadi jodohnya bang Yoon XD / / kebanyakan begaul sama si kuda tu, makanya dapet teori super gak jelas pendek plus pendek sama dengan tinggi / / Fighting~~

 **yongchan :** taetae ama kuki kan emang tugasnya ngebully _sayang_ si Jimin XD / / Lanjutkan tugas kalian TaeKook~~

 **myungienoo :** eh iya lo, aku baru nyadar kalo dari chap 1 sampe trakhir si Jimin pasti ada nangis-nangisnya / tapi gak papa deng, nangisnya kan nangis imut manja ke Yoongi ya.. jadi lanjutkan saja Min~ / foto barengnya ntar aja ya pas mereka udah mau nikah trus foto prewed *kapan? Masih jadi misteri* / / Demi kelangsungan hidup Yoonmin, pasti akan ku lestarikan ff Yoonmin / YOSH.. HIDUP YOONMIN VERY VERY HARD SHIPPER~

 **KookieL :** Dari pada marahin dua maknae _sialan_ itu, mending langsung ngancem Namjoon ama Hoseok yee / dijamin biar lebih manjur XD

 **Oh Sira :** iya, maju mundur, soalnya susah kalo suruh buat yang alurnya teratur(?) / enakan gini kan? Maju mundur ganteng XD / / mari kita lestarikan yoon!top dan jimin!bottom / hidup YOONMIN~~ /

 **anunyajimin :** tangan buntetnya jimin emang keindahan dunia / harus segera di museumkan biar bisa dinikmati anak cucu kita juga nanti *ngomong apaan sih* / / aku juga mungil loh, jangan-jangan kita juga berjodoh(?) XDD / gak deng, aku tak sama Jimin aja, kamu sama Yoongi biar adil XD /

 **mariomayo : ke** timbang cameo nya, bukankah lebih ena-an bang Yoongi? XDD / /

 **Schehshfly :** karna aku suka yang manis-manis, makanya ini tak buat manis / / Yoonji itu kan - _uhuk_ -anaknya Yoonmin *ngarep* / / aku juga sukaaaaa.. Jimin itu kan kayaknya aja manly, padahal aslinya manja plus ukeable bangeet XD / / Semangaat.. karena panjang juga harus dibalas panjang _eh?_ / /

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Yoongi hyung"

"Hmm"

"Ini biar apa hyung?"

Jimin hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedang sibuk memakaikan ribbon hitam berbentuk seperti dasi ke leher Jimin. Sedangkan di leher Yoongi sendiri sudah terpasang rapi ribbon warna merah maroon.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mencoba fashion baru."

Bohong bangeeet. Sebenarnya Yoongi hanya ingin menutupi kissmark di leher Jimin. Tidak mungkin kan saat makan malam nanti dia membiarkan appa dan eomma Jimin melihat anaknya sudah _sedikit_ di nodai oleh Yoongi?

"Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Pantas saja aku tidak pernah lihat yang seperti ini"

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Iya hyung, bagus. Aku suka."

P _olos sekali dirimu Jim.._

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Hey! Say! JUMP - Fever**

 **30 Oktober 2016**


	7. My Sweet Baby, Jimin

**Min Yoongi x** **Park Jimin**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Kim Taehyung**

* * *

 **.**

Yoongi bukannya punya tubuh yang lemah atau apa, hanya saja si pucat itu memang gampang sekali merasa lelah. Bahkan hanya untuk melakukan hal kecil seperti berdiri selama 1 menit, sudah pasti membuat Yoongi mengeluh. Apalagi hal lain yang sedikit lebih berat dari sekedar berdiri. Jadi tidak heran kalau setiap hari bahkan hampir setiap jam, Yoongi selalu mengeluh...

"Aku lelah dan ingin segera tidur."

Itulah kata yang paling sering keluar dari bibir _pedas manis_ seorang Min Yoongi.

Dan, kalau kata-kata itu sudah keluar, jangan pernah menganggu apalagi membuat moodnya buruk. Dari pada nanti terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Tapi tapi, pengecualian kalau menyangkut semua hal tentang kekasih manisnya, Park Jimin. Seberat atau semelelahkan apapun, pasti Yoongi tidak akan mengeluh. Malah dia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mood Yoongi kali ini ada di tingkat paling buruk. Si pucat itu benar-benar merasa kesal.

Kalau saja memakan pecahan kaca tidak akan menyakitinya, menendang pintu apartemen orang lain itu bukan perbuatan kurang ajar, atau mengumpat di tengah taman kota yang sedang ramai pengunjung bukanlah hal kriminal, Yoongi pasti sudah melakukan hal itu sejak tadi, atau malah sejak dulu setiap kali dia merasa kesal.

Yoongi kesal pada dosen di kampusnya. Bisa-bisanya profesor tua botak nan menyebalkan itu menahan Yoongi _dan lusinan mahasiswa lain_ selama lebih dari tiga jam hanya untuk mendengarkan materi kuliah tambahan yang benar-benar tidak menarik dan sangat membosankan _menurut Yoongi dan lusinan mahasiswa lain._

Harusnya Yoongi sudah pulang dan bermanja-manja dengan kekasih manisnya sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Tapi sekali lagi, gara-gara profesor tua botak nan menyebalkan itu, Yoongi harus rela menunda bahkan membatalkan acara kencannya dengan Jimin.

 _Fiuuuhhhhh~~_

 **.**

Begitu sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, Yoongi menghela nafas berat beberapa kali. Setelah puas menghela napas sekaligus mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, Yoongi memasukkan password dan membuka pintu itu pelan.

"Jimin?" Panggil Yoongi saat dirinya tidak mendapati Jimin di ruang tamu.

Biasanya, Jimin akan selalu menyambut Yoongi saat si pucat itu pulang. Tapi tidak kali ini. Yoongi sama sekali tidak mendapati tanda-tanda keberadaan Jimin yang akan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat dan ciuman malu-malu, seperti biasa.

"Minmin-ah?" Yoongi mencoba memanggil Jimin sekali lagi.

Tapi masih tidak ada jawaban.

Yoongi yang awalnya kesal, kini menjadi semakin kesal. Dia benar-benar lelah dan berharap mendapat sambutan hangat dari Jimin. Paling tidak hal itu akan membuat perasaan Yoongi sedikit membaik. Tapi jangankan memberi sambutan, menampakkan batang hidung _pesek minimalisnya_ saja tidak.

"Apa yang dilakukan Jimin sampai tidak menyambutku begini?! Apa dia marah karena acara kencan kami batal?"

Yoongi melemparkan bakcpack nya ke atas sofa dengan kasar lalu berjalan ke dapur. Minum air dingin mungkin bisa membuat kepalanya sedikit dingin.

Tapi belum juga sampai di dapur, Yoongi seperti mendengar suara dari kamarnya. Suara itu.. seperti orang menggumam entah apa, dan kalau tidak salah ada lebih dari satu orang.

"Jimin?"

Karena penasaran, Yoongi balik kanan dan berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Si pucat itu mengernyit heran saat mendapati pintu kamar yang biasanya selalu terbuka (kecuali saat mereka tidur di malam hari) sekarang ini dalam keadaan tertutup. Yoongi melirik jam di tangannya.

"Masih jam delapan, belum waktunya Jimin tidur. Tapi kenapa pintunya ditutup? Sedang apa sebenarnya anak itu? Apa Jimin sedang-. Tidak. Tidak. Jimin tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

Dengan cepat Yoongi menepis negative thinking-nya tentang Jimin. ' _Jimin adalah anak manis yang baik dan masih polos, tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal seperti itu_ '. Batin Yoongi meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Tak mau hanya menerka-nerka apa yang sedang Jimin lakukan, Yoongi membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Mengintip sedang apa Jimin nya di dalam sana.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Yoongi saat melihat ke dalam kamar.

Mata sipit Yoongi melotot maksimal, pun dengan mulutnya yang juga terbuka lebar seperti membentuk sebuah goa. Bahkan kedua tangannya mengepal dengan sangat erat, seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

Yoongi sangat ingin marah dan berteriak, meneriakai Jimin. Tapi tidak, tidak bisa. Mana bisa Yoongi berteriak apalagi memarahi Jimin? Ini bukan salah Jimin, melainkan salah Yoongi sendiri _beserta pikiran mesumnya_. Yoongi sadar itu.

Tidak tahan lagi, langsung saja Yoongi mendorong pintu yang sebelumnya hanya sedikit terbuka itu hingga membentur dinding dan menimbulkan suara debuman keras. Membuat tiga orang yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Yoongi, berteriak sambil memegang bokong- eh bukan, maksudnya memegang dada masing-masing saking kagetnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan reaksi kaget tiga orang itu, Yoongi langsung berlari menghampiri Jimin. Menubruk tubuh Jimin hingga si mungil _tapi berisi_ itu memekik kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hy-yung le-lep-pask-kan" Seseorang! Tolong selamatkan Jimin dari cengkaraman Yoongi.

"Yoongi! Lepaskan Jimin. Dia bisa mati kalau seperti ini caranya." Satu orang berusaha melepaskan tangan Yoongi yang sekarang sedang melingkar di leher Jimin.

"Hyung lepaskan! Kau ini kenapa sih?! Lepaskan Jimin, kasian dia tidak bisa bernapas. Yoongi hyung lepaskan." Satu orang lainnya berusaha membantu, dengan cara mencubit-cubit bokong Yoongi. Harapannya sih agar Yoongi segera melepaskan Jimin.

 **BUUGGGHH**

"Ku bilang lepaskan ya lepaskan Min Yoongi! Dasar gila!"

Yoongi yang mendapat pukulan keras di kepalanya langsung melepaskan Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin, anak itu langsung merubah posisi dari yang sebelumnya berbaring tengkurap menjadi berbaring dengan badan menghadap ke atas. Mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah beberapa detik yang lalu dirinya sempat sulit bernapas karena perbuatan Yoongi.

"Biasa aja kali hyung. Aku kan hanya ingin memeluk Jimin." ucap Yoongi berusaha membela diri.

"Memeluk pantatmu! Apa otak _jenius_ muitu tidak bisa membedakan mana yang namanya memeluk dan menindih ha! Lagian cuma orang gila yang memeluk sambil mencekik leher kekasihnya."

"Aku tidak mencekik Jiminku. Tadi itu aku hanya berusaha memeluknya."

"Memeluk dengan kuat dibagian leher, begitu maksudmu?! Kuadukan pada eomma Jimin baru kau tau rasa." Tangan kanan Seokjin sudah terangkat ke atas untuk memukul si rambut hitam itu, lagi. Namun dengan cepat di tepis oleh si calon korban pemukulan.

"Dasar tukang ngadu. Pokoknya aku ingin memeluk Jimin. Titik." Yoongi kembali bersiap memeluk-menindih- Jimin yang saat ini masih berbaring di atas ranjang.

Tapi sebelum Yoongi berhasil memeluk tubuh Jimin, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu memposisikan tubuhnya sendiri diatas tubuh Jimin. Taehyung tau kalau Yoongi pasti akan memeluk tubuh Jimin _lagi_ dengan ganas, makanya dia berusaha melindungi Jimin dari terjangan Yoongi. Dan hal itu membuat Yoongi terpaksa jatuh diatas tubuh Taehyung.

Jadi sekarang posisi Jimin, Taehyung dan Yoongi sudah seperti sandwich, tumpuk-tumpuk. Jimin dibagian paling bawah, lalu ada Taehyung diatasnya, dan diatas Taehyung ada Yoongi.

Melihat tiga orang di depannya saling tumpuk-menumpuk, membuat Seokjin iri juga. Dan tanpa aba-aba, si mathyung itu kini memeluk tubuh Yoongi. Jadilah, sekarang sudah ada 4 sandwich manusia.

"Kal-li-an-be-ber-rat" Si manis yang ada di paling bawah berkata dengan susah payah.

Sekalipun 3 orang yang ada di atasnya itu bukan termasuk manusia berisi _semacam Jimin_ , tapi tetap saja kalau berat badan mereka di gabung rasanya akan sangat memberatkan.

"Ah! Maaf Chim." Tahyung reflek mengangkat tubuhnya agar Jimin tidak lagi merasa sesak akibat ditindih 3 orang. Tentu saja, tindakan Taehyung itu membuat Yoongi juga Seokjin yang ada di atasnya terjungkal. Untung saja mereka masih ada di atas ranjang.

"Heh alien. Minggir kau. Aku ingin memeluk Jiminku. Hush hush."

Yoongi yang masih belum menyerah untuk memeluk Jimin, sedikit mendorong-dorong Taehyung untuk menciptakan space disamping tubuh Jimin. Setelah dirasa cukup, Yoongi berbaring di samping Jimin dan memeluk tubuh si manis. Namun kali ini dia memeluk Jimin dengan manusiawi, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang bagaikan om-om pedofil baru menemukan mangsa.

"Min Yoongi. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Tidak ada badai tidak ada gempa tiba-tiba saja memeluk Jimin dengan ganas seperti tadi?!"

"..." _Melihat bokong montok dan sexy Jimin saat dia tengkurap membuatku ingin memperkosanya sekarang juga. Apalagi dengan celana pendek yang tidak sepenuhnya melindungi paha mulus itu, semakin membuatku ingi-_

"Jawab Min Yoongi!" Seokjin memukul kepala Yoongi lagi, dan berhasil.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang rindu dengan Jimin dan sangat sangat ingin memeluknya."

"Benarkah hyung sudah rindu dan sangat sangat ingin memelukku?"

"Iya sayang. Entah kenapa saat melihat (bokong montok dan sexy)mu, aku selalu ingin memelukmu."

"Hyuung, aku juga sangat ingin memelukmu."

 _Yoonmin berpelukaan~~_

"Kapanpun kau mau, aku pasti akan memelukmu sayang."

"EKHEEMM" Seokjin berdehem keras karena merasa diabaikan oleh duo chibi dihadapannya ini "Jangan lupakan keberadaan kami disini ya.."

"Jin hyung benar. Aku tau ini KAMAR kalian, tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa mengacuhkan kami seperti ini." Protes Taehyung.

"Ah, maaf Jin hyung, Taetae." Jimin yang merasa tidak enak, berniat melepaskan pelukan Yoongi. Namun bukannya mengerti lalu menuruti Jimin, Yoongi malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Jimin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu pulang saja. Kalian sudah tidak di perlukan disini."

"Dasar tidak tau terima kasih. Ku kutuk kau jadi putih!" Seokjin berdiri diatas ranjang sambil menunjuk Yoongi.

' _Telat. Tuhan sudah lebih dulu mengutukku.'_

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kami sudah menemani Jimin. Bukannya malah mengusir kami seperti itu!" Seokjin kembali duduk sambil memukul kepala Yoongi.

Hobi baru Kim Seokjin, memukul kepala Min Yoongi.

"Bukannya mengusir, aku hanya memberi saran. Siapa tau kalian ingin pulang SEKARANG juga."

"Kami tidak ingin pulang. Iyakan Jin hyung?" Seokjin manggut-manggut mengiyakan pertanyaan Taehyung. "Lagi pula, aku dan Jin hyung sudah memutuskan untuk menginap disini malam ini."

"APA?! Menginap? Mau apa kalian menginap disini?" Yoongi menatap horor Seokjin dan Taehyung bergantian.

"Kami ingin nonton anime bersama Jimin."

"Tidak boleh. Jimin harus segera tidur sebentar lagi." Yoongi semakin memeluk Jimin, seakan-akan sedang melindunginya _entah dari apa atau siapa._

"Please deh Yoon. Jimin bukan lagi anak TK yang harus tidur sebelum jam sembilan. Lagi pula besok Jimin libur. Jadi biarkan saja malam ini kami begadang."

"Iya hyung. Biarkan Jin hyung dan Taetae menginap ya..." Jimin aegyo _mode-on_ " ...aku benar-benar ingin nonton ini dengan mereka."

"Kau bisa menontonnya denganku sayang. Aku akan menemanimu sampai pagi. Jadi biarkan mereka pulang saja ya.."

"Jangan percaya Chim. Yoongi hyung begadang itu hanya mitos."

"Diam kau ALIEN!"

"Memang benar kok." Taehyung ngotot.

' _Tak akan kubiarkan mereka berdua mengganggu acaraku dengan Jimin. Aku harus mengusir mereka, HARUS. SEGERA.'_ Batin Yoongi panik.

Entah dapat wahyu dari mana, tiba-tiba saja Yoongi menyeringai. Ah... sepertinya si pucat itu sudah mendapatkan ide bagaimana mengusir Seokjin dan Taehyung dengan cepat dan tepat.

"Taehyung."

"Iya?"

"Tadi Hoseok mencarimu. Aku tidak tau apa maksudnya, tapi tadi dia bilang malam ini ingin membuat alien junior."

Reflek, Taehyung melompat turun dari ranjang dan dengan antusiasnya berkata- _berteriak_ \- ...

"Benarkah? Hyung, kau tidak bohong kan?"

Yoongi hanya mengedikkan bahu. Reaksi Taehyung yang seperti itu membuat Yoongi yakin bahwa rencananya berhasil.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Jin hyung, Jimin, nonton barengnya lain kali saja ya.. bye~" Taehyung melesat keluar dengan kecepatan alien, meninggalkan Seokjin dan Jimin yang menatapnya bingung, sedangkan Yoongi tertawa nista.

' _Mudah sekali membohongi alien itu'_ teriak Yoongi dalam hati ' _sekarang tinggal satu orang lagi'_ Yoongi melirik Seokjin.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Seokjin menatap kesal pada Yoongi yang berhasil mengusir Taehyung dan membuat acara nonton mereka bertiga gagal.

Yoongi menggeleng acuh. "Jimin-ah.." Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan _penuh dendamnya_ pada Seokjin, untuk kemudian memandang Jimin _dengan penuh cinta_.

Membuat Jimin menoleh kearahnya dan memberikan Yoongi pandangan _'iya hyung?'_ yang sangat imut.

Sedangkan Seokjin pura-pura _sok_ sibuk dengan mengotak atik laptop yang masih ada di atas ranjang _Yoonmin_ itu.

"Tau tidak? Tadi aku melihat orang jatuh loh."

 _Seokjin cuek._

"Siapa? Dimana?"

"Di rumah Namjoon."

 _Seokjin kaget level 1._

"Eh? Namjoon hyung jatuh lagi? Bukannya cedera akibat jatuh dua minggu yang lalu baru sembuh? Sekarang sudah jatuh lagi?"

"Bukan si monster pecicilan itu yang jatuh, tapi anaknya."

 _Seokjin kaget level 2._

"Kookie?"

"Iya. Dan kalau tidak salah, karena jatuh tadi giginya ada yang tanggal."

 _Seokjin kaget level 3._

"Bagian depan pula."

' _APA? Kookie jatuh dan gigi depannya ada yang tanggal? Tidak. TIDAK MUNGKIN.'_ Teriak Seokjin dalam hati. Seokjin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau kelinci kesayangannya itu kehilangan gigi depan, gigi kebanggaan kaum Bunny. _Bukan Bunny Kookie lagi dong namanya._

"Yoongi-ya, kau bercanda kan?" Akhirnya Seokjin memberanikan diri bertanya pada Yoongi. Berharap bahwa Yoongi akan berkata ' _Just kidding_ ' lalu tertawa. Tapi jawaban mengambang yang Yoongi berikan membuat Seokjin makin panik.

"Lihat saja sendiri."

Bukannya menelpon Namjoon atau Jungkook untuk memastikan kebenaran dari berita Yoongi, Seokjin malah langsung berlari keluar apartemen Yoonmin dengan kecepatan cahaya. Bahkan dia melupakan laptop dan backpack nya.

Setelah kepergian Seokjin yang mendadak, hanya _Krik Krik Krik_ yang menemani Yoongi dan Jimin selama hampir 2 menit. Hingga Yoongi teringat sesuatu.

"Jimin-ah.."

"Ne?"

"Kalian tadi, sebenarnya sedang menonton apa?" _kenapa kau sampai tidak menyambutku..._

"Ah itu, kami sedang menonton Koro Sensei."

"Koro Sensei? Makanan apa itu?" _Yoongi is confused part 1_.

"Kok makanan sih." Jimin merengut "Koro Sensei itu bukan nama makanan, tapi judul anime."

"Anime? Maksudmu kartun?" _Yoongi is confused part 2._

"Bukan hyung. Anime dan kartun itu berbeda."

"Berbeda?" _Yoongi is confused part 3._

"Iya, beda. Kalau anime itu-"

Yoongi _berusaha_ memperhatikan penjelasan Jimin. Tapi bukannya mendengarkan penjelasan Jimin tentang apa perbedaan anime dengan kartun, atau sebenarnya apa dan bagaimana bentuk mahluk bernama Koro Sensei itu, Yoongi malah lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan hal lain.

Bibir _kissable_ Jimin.

Bibir _kissable_ Jimin yang bergerak-gerak lincah karena sang pemilik sedang mengoceh itu benar-benar membuat Yoongi salah fokus. Yoongi terus menatap pergerakan bibir Jimin yang entah kenapa, rasanya.. bibir itu bergerak-gerak seakan mengundang Yoongi untuk segera melumatnya. _Ah, kalau begini kan membuat 'Si Mesum Min Yoongi' kambuh._

"..." Yoongi diam, memperhatikan Jimin. _Lebih tepatnya sih membayangkan hal-hal mesum yang akan dia lakukan pada Jimin_.

"-begitu hyung. Jadi sekarang tau kan apa bedanya?"

"..." Yoongi masih _salah_ fokus.

"Hyung? Yoongi hyung?"

"..." Pikiran mesum Yoongi masih berlanjut.

Tak mendapat respon dari lawan bicara, akhirnya Jimin menepuk kedua tangannya tepat di depan wajah Yoongi.

 ***CLAP***

Dan berhasil, akhirnya Yoongi sadar dari lamunan _mesum_ nya.

"Iya sayang, kenapa?"

"Jadi seperti itu perbedaan anime dan kartun. Sekarang tau kan?"

"Ah. Itu-, aku-, ya... seperti itulah pokoknya." Yoongi nyengir idiot.

"Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan saja nontonnya."

*Yoonmin watching Anime 'Ansatsu Kyoushitsu'*

Jimin menyamankan posisinya, duduk di depan Yoongi, tepatnya di antara kaki Yoongi. Dan Yoongi di belakang Jimin sudah sangat siap untuk memeluk tubuh _gembul_ Jimin. Dia sandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin dengan tangan yang terus mengusap-usap Chocolate ABS milik Jimin yang sudah hampir hilang itu.

Oh.. kemana perginya ABS tersebut?

Sebenarnya ini juga salah satu usaha Yoongi untuk membuat Jimin menjadi lebih ukeable lagi. Setelah sempat gagal karena insiden rambut tertukar beberapa waktu lalu, kini sasaran Yoongi adalah ABS Jimin.

Yoongi ingin ABS itu menghilang, lenyap. Jadi Yoongi melarang Jimin untuk pergi ke gym lagi. Yoongi juga mengharuskan Jimin makan empat kali sehari. Bahkan Yoongi sering sekali mengajak Jimin makan makanan manis sebelum tidur.

Tujuannya ya satu, agar enam roti kotak itu cepat hilang. Dan benar saja, dalam waktu singkat, perut Jimin perlahan-lahan menjadi rata. _Hebat, kau berhasil Min Yoongi._

Yoongi dan Jimin sama-sama sibuk. Jimin sibuk menonton anime di laptop _peninggalan_ Seokjin, sedangkan Yoongi sibuk memandangi leher _menggoda_ milikJimin yang tersaji tepat di depan matanya.

Setelah bosan hanya memandangi, Yoongi mulai menciumi leher _menggoda_ Jimin. Awalnya hanya ciuman kupu-kupu, tapi lama kelamaan semakin intens dengan disertai jilatan bahkan lumatan.

Entah karena terlalu serius menonton atau karena sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan perlakuan Yoongi yang _suka sekali mencium-cium_ seperti itu, membuat Jimin sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Si manis itu hanya sesekali menggeliat karena geli atau menggeram kecil saat Yoongi terlalu kuat menghisap lehernya. Selebihnya, Jimin hanya diam. Membuat Yoongi semakin leluasa menghujani leher _menggoda_ itu dengan puluhan ciuman.

Yoongi masih fokus menciumi leher _menggoda_ itu saat tiba-tiba Jimin bersuara..

"Yoongi hyung"

"Hmm"

"Aku pengen yang itu.."

"Apa?" Yoongi bertanya tanpa menoleh, dia sedang fokus _menciumi leher menggoda Jimin._

"Itu, yang besaaar.. " Jimin membuat sebuah lingkaran besar di udara dengan dua tangan mungilnya " ..dua."

"Hanya dua? Tidak kurang?" Yoongi masih sibuk _menciumi leher menggoda Jimin._

"Memangnya boleh?"

"Tentu saja sayang" Yoongi semakin sibuk _menciumi leher menggoda_ _Jimin._

"Tapi hyung, memangnya disini ada? Aku belum pernah lihat." Jimin menoleh kesamping, menghadap Yoongi yang masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatannya _menciumi leher Jimin._

"Ada. Kalaupun disini tidak ada, aku ku carikan sampai ketemu. Aku janji."

"Wooooaa... sekalipun ada nya di Jepang? Hyung tetap mau mencarikannya untuk ku?"

"Jepang?"

"Iyaa. Kalau yang asli dari Jepang pasti akan lebih nikmat."

Seketika bibir Yoongi berhenti menciumi leher _menggoda_ Jimin, berganti dengan otaknya yang mulai bekerja keras mengolah kata-kata yang diucapkan si manis.

"..." _Besar..? Dua..? Jepang..? Nikmat..?_

"Bagaimana hyung? Masih mau mencarikan?"

"Jimin-ah.." Yoongi memandang si manis "sebenarnya kau mau apa?"

"Itu.." Jimin menunjuk ke arah laptop tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengikuti arah telunjuk Jimin, lalu tersedak secara dramatis dan berlebihan.

Apa yang Yoongi lihat?

Tepat saat Yoongi menoleh, di laptop itu sedang menampilkan seorang yeoja ber - _ehem-_ dada besar dengan pakaian mini sedang merayu seseorang.

Yoongi shock berat. Apa Jimin nya yang manis dan polos itu benar-benar menginginkan - _ehem-_ dada besar? Jimin sudah pindah haluan? Jimin sudah tidak menyukai namja lagi? Jimin sudah tidak menyukai Yoongi lagi?

Rasanya Yoongi ingin menggaruk aspal, mem-bom kamar NamJin, membuat sup kelici, atau memutilasi anak kuda juga boleh. Apapun itu asalkan dia tidak melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara memperkosa Jimin.

 _Eh, tapi sepertinya memperkosa Jimin bukan ide buruk. Siapa tau setelah itu Jimin tidak jadi pindah haluan._

Otak Yoongi bekerja lebih keras lagi. Di kepalanya sudah tersusun berbagai rencana untuk mengembalikan haluan Jimin agar menyukai namja kembali, menyukai Yoongi lagi. Dari sekian banyaknya cara yang terlintas, satu yang kira-kira paling ekstrim sekaligus paling ampuh adalah.. haruskah Yoongi memperkosa Jimin dan membuatnya hamil? _Ish! Kuno dan licik sekali cara mu itu Min Yoongi._

"Bagaimana hyung? Bisa kan? Aku benar-benar menginginkannya.." Jimin menunduk sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ke dua jari telunjuknya.

"Kau-, kau benar-benar me-menginginkannya?"

Jimin mengangguk melas. Tanda bahwa anak itu benar-benar dan sungguh-sungguh menginginkannya.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Yoongi lirih.

"Em.. mungkin sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.. " Jimin mendongak, lalu sedikit berpikir "..tepatnya sejak Jin hyung dan Taetae mengajakku melihat anime atau drama-drama Jepang."

Yoongi terdiam. Api imajiner sudah membakar seluruh kepala _beserta isi_ nya. _'Jadi ini semua gara-gara Jin hyung dan Taehyung, hingga Jimin berubah seperti ini?! Awas saja. Tak akan kubiarkan kalian hidup tenang.'_ Yoongi merapalkan semua nama hewan herbivora karnivora dan omnivora.

Melihat Yoongi yang hanya diam tanpa sedikitpun merespon permintaanya, membuat Jimin kembali menunduk. Jimin pikir mungkin Yoongi hyung kesayangannya itu tidak mau mencarikan apa yang dia inginkan, apalagi kalau sampai harus jauh-jauh ke Jepang hanya untuk mencari-

"Tidak apa-apa kok kalau hyung tidak mau, aku tidak memaksa." Ucap Jimin tiba-tiba.

Jimin melanjutkan acara menontonnya. Namun kali ini tidak sesemangat sebelumnya. Anak itu seperti sudah tidak punya semangat _hidup_ lagi. Oh ayolaah.. Jimin hanya ingin makan takoyaki. Sejak pertama kali dia melihat makanan itu tiga bulan yang lalu, Jimin benar-benar penasaran bagaimana rasanya.

Dia sudah berusaha mencari dimana penjual takoyaki di sekitar sini, tapi tetap tidak ada. Sebenarnya Jimin sudah agak lupa dengan keinginannya mencoba makanan berbentuk bulat dengan isian daging gurita itu, tapi saat tadi ada adegan seseorang sedang membuat takoyaki yang terlihat begitu menggoda, keinginan Jimin untuk mencoba takoyaki itu timbul lagi.

Tapi kalau Yoongi memang tidak mau mencarikannya.. ya sudah tidak apa-apa, Jimin ikhlas kok.

DAN... haruskah Yoongi mengabulkan permintaan Jimin? Tapi kenapa Jimin jadi pindah haluan seperti itu? Kenapa Jimin meminta _-ehem_ -dada besar? Kenapa.. kenapa?

Apa karena Yoongi tidak pernah benar-benar meng-ena-ena-kan Jimin dan terlalu lama membiarkannya suci(?) hingga si manis _yang kelihatannya polos itu_ bosan dengan Yoongi? Dan lebih memilih untuk mencoba - _ehem-_ dada besar?

 _Aaarrghhhh!_

Yoongi ingin gantung diri di pohon strawberry. Dia merasa kalah telak dari Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Namjoon yang terlihat seperti anak baik-baik dan high class saja sudah bisa mengajari Seokjin mengucapkan kata-kata kotor dan umpatan dalam bahasa Inggris _saat sedang membuatkan adik untuk Jungkook_. Bahkan Hoseok yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak punya bakat mesum saja bisa dengan santainya bercerita bagaimana tingkah Taehyung saat sedang membuat alien junior dengannya.

Yoongi merenung. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia making baby dengan Jimin?! Coba kalau dari dulu Yoongi berani melakukan itu, pasti Jimin tidak akan bosan dengannya dan pindah haluan ke _-ehem-_ dada besar.

 _God, kalau diberi satu kesempatan lagi.. Yoongi berjanji akan memperkosa Jimin saat itu juga, kalau perlu sampai hamil agar Jimin tidak bisa pergi dari Yoongi._

Tapi melihat tampang melas Jimin, membuat Yoongi tidak tega juga. Baiklah, demi kebahagiaan Jimin yang manis, Yoongi akan mencarikan apa yang Jimin mau. Walaupun itu artinya dia harus siap untuk ditinggalkan Jimin _dan menjadi jomblo mengenaskan_.

"Minmin-ah.."

Jimin menoleh.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu."

"Benarkah?" Jimin berteriak sangat antusias.

"Iya sayang. Apapun yang kau inginkan, asalkan bisa membuatmu bahagia pasti akan ku lakukan."

Walaupun bibir Yoongi tersenyum bahagia, tapi hatinya sedang menangis pilu. Kenapa Yoongi di karuniai cobaan seberat ini? Apa salah Yoongi di masa lalu? Apa salah Yoongi di masa depan? Sampai si pucat itu harus menderita seperti ini? _Drama mode-on._

"Gomawooo~ hyung benar-benar selalu bisa membuatku bahagia." Jimin memeluk Yoongi dengan erat.

' _Itu karena aku sangat sangat mencintaimu sayang. Aku rela berkorban apapun asalkan kau bahagia. Sekalipun harus melihatmu pergi meninggalkanku. Tak apa. Aku rela.'_ Batin Yoongi mulai mendrama.

"Kalau begitu aku mau dua ya. Tapi kalau hyung mau memberiku lebih, juga tidak apa-apa hehehe" Jimin berkata dengan riang.

"..." _bahkan kau meminta lebih dari dua._

"Tapi hyung, kalau bisa tolong carikan yang agak gosong ya.. karna aku tidak suka yang warnanya putih."

"..." _kau benar-benar sudah bosan dengan yang putih-putih sepertiku ini? Sampai minta yang berkulit kecoklatan?_

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menikmatinya.."

"..." _hentikan Jim. Aku tidak sanggup lagi._

"Oh iya, nanti hyung tidak boleh ikut mencoba ya. Hyung hanya boleh melihatku menikmatinya."

"..." _RIP Min Yoongi. Nyawa si pucat itu sudah minggat entah kemana._

"Hyung? Kenapa dari tadi diam saja?"

Melihat Yoongi yang dari tadi hanya diam, membuat Jimin khawatir juga. ' _Apa Yoongi hyung marah karena aku terlalu banyak meminta tapi tidak mau berbagi takoyaki ya?'_ Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran Jimin yang polos.

"Aku terlalu banyak meminta ya hyung?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu dua saja cukup kok. Yang warnanya putih juga gak apa-apa. Kalau Yoongi hyung mau mencoba juga boleh. Tapi tetap, aku harus mencobanya dulu."

"..."

"Hyung. Kalau memang tidak mau mencarikan bilang saja. Jangan diam begitu dong. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Jimin mengatakannya dengan nada kesal sekaligus sedih maksimal.

Kemudian si manis _yang secara raga berstatus seme NAMUN secara jiwa dan mental menyandang status_ _ **UKE SEJATI**_ _itu_ berbaring di atas selimut, berguling satu kali hingga selimut biru laut bermotif kumamon itu membungkus tubuhnya sendiri dari kaki sampai bahu. Lalu berguling sekali lagi untuk membelakangi Yoongi. _Heol.. Jimin sedang sedih sekaligus kesal sekarang_.

Setelah berkelana entah kemana, akhirnya nyawa Yoongi kembali. Ah.. dia sadar sudah membuat kekasih manisnya ini sedih karena dari tadi terlalu banyak diam.

Yoongi menyingkirkan laptop _pink peninggalan_ Seokjin yang entah kenapa.. laptop itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Yoongi. Mungkin karena _warnanya yang membuat mata Yoongi iritasi, atau bisa juga karena_ laptop sekaligus pemilik laptop itulah yang membuat Jimin-nya pindah haluan.

Yoongi kembali ke ranjang, lalu ikut berbaring. Memeluk tubuh Jimin _yang sedang berselimut lucu_ dari belakang.

"Sayang.. besok aku akan menghubungi temanku yang ada di Jepang. Aku akan minta bantuan untuk mencarikannya." Yoongi mencium pucuk kepala Jimin.

"Tidak usah hyung. Nanti malah merepotkan. Tidak jadi saja." Jimin masih sedikit ngambek loh.

"Eh? Kenapa? Tidak apa-apa kok. Bukankah sudah ku bilang, apapun akan ku lakukan asal kau bahagia.. _sesulit apapun itu pasti akan ku lakukan._ "

"Lagian ngapain juga jauh-jauh mencari ke Jepang.. disini juga pasti ada kok. Mungkin aku saja yang kurang usaha mencarinya."

"Yakin tidak perlu mencari yang asli dari Jepang?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Cari disini saja hyung. Atau kalau tetap tidak ketemu, kita buat sendiri."

"Buat sendiri?"

"Iya. Walaupun tidak akan se-nikmat buatan seorang profesional, paling tidak kita sudah mencoba."

Yoongi blank.

 _Dada besar? Dibuat sendiri? Memangnya bisa? Bagaimana caranya?_

 _Seseorang.. tolong pukul kepala Yoongi supaya otaknya tidak macet._

"Jimin sayang.. " dengan halus, Yoongi menggulingkan tubuh _gembul_ Jimin _yang masih terbungkus selimut biru laut motif kumamon_ agar tidak lagi membelakanginya ".. sebenarnya kau minta apa?"

"Takoyaki.. " jawab Jimin dengan wajah super polosnya " ..yang bulat trus ada daging guritanya itu loo.. kan lebih enak yang agak gosong, apalagi kalau yang asli dari Jepang. Pasti sangaaaat nikmat. Aku tidak sabar ingin mencobanya." Ah, membayangkan betapa enaknya takoyaki, membuat Jimin lupa kalau dirinya masih agak marah pada Yoongi.

Yoongi terdiam.

Haruskah Yoongi minum kopi _ber-sianida_ untuk membersihkan otak kotor plus bodohnya. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir Jimin yang manis dan polos itu lebih menginginkan - _ehem_ -dada besar dari pada _lolipop milik_ Yoongi.

"Hahahahahahaha" sadar dengan kebodohannya sendiri, Yoongi tertawa garing. Hampir saja melepaskan Jimin karena sebuah takoyaki. _Pabo ya Min Yoongi. Pabo pabo pabo._

"Hyung kenapa tertawa?" Melihat Yoongi hyung nya tiba-tiba tertawa, membuat Jimin bingung juga.

 _Yoongi masih tertawa._

"Hyung. Jawab aku."

 _Yoongi tetap tertawa._

"Hyuuung~"

 _Tawa Yoongi semakin tak terkendali._

"Hyung.. gila ya?"

Akhirnya tawa gila Yoongi berhenti, berganti dengan tatapan mesum disertai smirk yang terlihat berbahaya _di mata Jimin._

"Hy-yung.." melihat perubahan raut wajah Yoongi yang sudah seperti pedofil kelas kakap, membuat Jimin _agak_ bergidik ngeri.

Sedangkan Yoongi masih setia memandangi Jimin dengan tampang pedofilnya.

"Hyung.. kenapa menatapku seperti itu.. "

Sungguh, Jimin ingin sekali lari dari sini, kabur dari Yoongi, dari tatapan mesum Yoongi. Tapi sayang, gara-gara tindakan _bodoh_ nya membungkus tubuhnya sendiri dengan selimut, Jimin sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Anak itu hanya bisa menggeliat-geliat _imut_. _Membuat Yoongi semakin gemas dan ingin segera meng-apa-apakan si gembul Jimin_.

"Minmin-ahh.."

Oh tidak! Bahkan sekarang bukan hanya tampang Yoongi yang seperti pedofil, suaranya pun sudah seperti pemerkosa(?) handal.

"I-iya hyu-yung" jawab Jimin dengan takut-takut.

"Kenapa kau manis sekali hm.. " _membuatku ingin memperkosamu sekarang juga._

Yoongi mulai menindih tubuh Jimin, mengunci pergerakan Jimin. Membuat anak itu semakin tidak bisa bergerak.

Selanjutnya, Yoongi memeluk tubuh Jimin dengan erat seolah-olah Jimin adalah guling manusia yang begitu hangat.

"My sweet baby, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu.."

"Ap-apa hyung?"

"Olahraga malam."

"Olahraga malam?"

Jimin benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan maksud Yoongi 'olahraga malam'. Yang Jimin tau, sekarang ini Yoongi sedang _bernafsu sekali_ menciuminya _di kening pipi leher dan bibir._ Tidak lupa juga tangan Yoongi yang mulai menyusup ke dalam selimut, lalu semakin merangsek ke dalam baju tidur Jimin, sementara bibir Yoongi yang semakin intens melumat bibir si manis. Hingga membuat Jimin mendesah _malu-malu._

Sepertinya malam ini Yoongi akan benar-benar menemani Jimin begadang. Tapi lupakan tentang begadang nonton anime, karena ada hal lain yang lebih menarik _dan panas_ dari pada itu.

*pray for _keperjakaan_ Jimin*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Untuk nasib _keperjakaan_ Jimin selanjutnya gimana, silakan bayangkan sendiri-sendiri ya hahahah *evil laugh*

 **Thanks buat yang udah review..**

 **rrriiieee :** kamu mau? Apalagi aku JUGA MAUUU hahaha / / ehm, jadi curiga nih.. jangan2 yang nyuruh jimin biar gak ber-ABS lagi adalah bang Yoon... / kenapa cuma open ABS? Open baju aja sekalian XD / /

 **nurhazanarizky :** kuatkan iman kita semua menghadapi duet kepolosan Jimin dan kemesuman Yoongi hahaha / /

 **meganehood :** iya, biar basah.. basah karna kehujanan maksudnya XD / / sekarang bang yoon gak mau nahan napsunya lagi loh, udah gak tahan dia wkwkwk / / lamaran gak ya... ditunggu chap selanjutnya aja deh :-p / /

 **magnae palsu :** pake fever aja udh bikin salah fokus, apalagi bokong montok dan sexy XD / bisa2 mimisan stadium akut wkwkwk / /

 **yongchan :** sebagai uke, sudah sepantasnya jimin jadi polos haha / /

 **anunyajimin :** bokong montok dan sexy nya jimin ditambahpijatan mautnya yoongi emang bikin salah fokus / / si kuda emang kereatif banget lah idenya XD / / kita adalah pecinta yang mungil-mungil, yeii *high five* / /

 **yoongiena :** demi jari-jari mungilnya Park Jimin XD / / emang duet maut yee jimin yang polos dan yoongi yang mesum hahaha / / oke lanjuuuuut / /

 **avis alfi :** halooo juga pembaca baru sesama shipper duet minimini yoonmin, salam kenal dari ku ^^ / / tolong dimaklumi ya yoongi yang mesum dan jimin yang polos ini, maklumi juga diriku yang sudah membuatmu ngakak gak jelas gara-gara kelakuannya yoonmin XD / / Semangat! Jangan berhenti menggeliat-geliat(?) lagi setelah baca ff-ku yang abal-abal dan gak jelas ini yaa *wink* / / Lanjuuuuut... / /

 **.**

* * *

 **ONE OK ROCK - My Sweet Baby**

 **1 Desember 2016**


	8. Lost and Found

**...**

"Hiks hiks.."

"Sudahlah Jim, berhenti menangis. Wajahmu terlihat sangat _imut-imut_ menggelikan kalau menangis seperti itu."

"Hiks.."

"Heol.. kau seperti gadis yang baru kehilangan keperawanan saja."

"Aku memang baru kehilangan hyung."

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai kau tangisi juga kan?!"

"Hyung benar-benar tidak punya perasaan!"

"Apa salahku? Aku tidak merasa sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

"Sudah jelas-jelas salah tapi tidak mau mengakui."

"Berhenti berdebat. Aku benar-benar lelah. Sekarang tidurlah."

"Tidak mau."

"Jimin. Jangan membantah."

"TIDAK MAU!"

"Ku bilang tidurlah."

"Pokoknya tidak mau. TITIK."

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih.."

"Aku tidak mau tidur sebelum hyung tanggung jawab."

"Ha?!"

"Pokoknya hyung harus tanggung jawab."

"Dengar ya Jimin sayang.. kalau hilang ya hilang saja. Sesuatu yang sudah hilang tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi."

"Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!"

Jimin menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Lalu anak itu berbaring diatas selimut, berguling satu kal- TUNGGU! Jimin punya pengalaman menyakitkan _tapi nikmat_ saat melakukan hal _imut_ itu.

Baiklah, _yang lain saja._ Sekali-kali membuat Yoongi hyung kesayangannya itu mengeluarkan uang lumayan banyak.. tidak apa-apakan?

Bocah _yang sebelumnya berpenampilan seperti binaragawan muda nan tampan, namun sekarang berubah gembul seperti anak kelebihan gizi_ itu naik ke atas ranjang dan melompat-lompat diatasnya. Maksudnya sih ingin merusak ranjang mereka berdua. Namun karena pijakannya terlalu ke pinggir ditambah lagi ada celana dalam _warna hitammuda(?)_ yang tidak sengaja dia injak-

GLODAKK *suara sesuatu yang cukup besar, berisi dan montok jatuh*

-akhirnya Jimin terjungkal. Posisi bokong _montok dan sexy nya_ mencium lantai dengan mesra.

Melihat kekasih manisnya jatuh secara dramatis, Yoongi langsung menghampiri dan membantu Jimin berdiri.

"Ya ampun Jimin.. kenapa kau ceroboh sekali sih? Apa ada yang sakit?"

' _Uh. Bokongku..'_

"Hm? Bokongmu sakit?"

"Iy-"

TIDAK. TIDAK. Terakhir kali bokong Jimin cedera, hal yang lebih buruk terjadi. Jimin tak mau _bokongnya_ menjadi korban mal praktek Min Yoongi lagi _karena ilmu pijat abal-abalnya_.

"Bokong ku tidak sakit kok."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin. Karena yang sakit itu hati dan perasaanku hyung."

"Haa?!"

"Mengetahui Yoongi hyung yang selama ini sangat ku cintai, sangat ku percaya, nyatanya tidak mau bertanggung jawab.."

 _Ah.. dasar bocah. Terlalu mendramatisir keadaan._

"Jangan berlebihan Jim. Kau hanya kehila-"

"Berlebihan katamu hyung?! Padahal itu sangat berharga bagiku." Jimin mulai _hiks hiks hiks_ lagi. Namun kali ini bukan hanya matanya yang semakin basah, tapi hidungnya juga ikut basah. "Tapi sekarang sud-, sudah benar-benar hilang."

"Kau seperti bocah saja."

"Aku memang masih bocah, kenapa? Hyung tidak suka?!"

"Aish." Yoongi mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri yang sejak beberapa jam lalu memang sudah sangat berantakan. "Jimin sayang~~ harus ku bilang berapa kali sih! Yang sudah hilang ya sudah. Tidak perl-"

"Sekarang cepat keluar! Pokoknya jangan menemuiku sebelum hyung mau bertanggung jawab."

"Keluar? Keluar kemana maksudmu?"

"Keluar dari sini lah. Masak keluar kota apalagi keluar negeri?! Hyung ini gimana sih. Kalau hyung ke luar kota atau keluar negeri, lalu siapa yang akan menemaniku tidur? Siapa yang akan memelukku saat tidur? Siapa yang akan menjagaku saat tidur? Siapa yang akan menghangatkanku saat aku kedinginan ketika tidur? Siapa yang ak-"

"Kau membutuhkanku hanya untuk menemanimu tidur? Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku? Jadi selama ini cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan? Hanya aku yang sangat mencintaimu, sementara kau-, kau hanya..."

 _Ganti Yoongi yang mendramatisir keadaan._

"Bukan. Bukan begitu maksudku. Tap-, tapi.."

"Tapi apa Jim? Katakan padaku cepat.."

"Maksudku.. em.. aku, aku jug-" STOP. Jimin jadi teringat sesuatu.

Yang seharusnya merajuk kan Jimin? Tapi kenapa sekarang keadaannya berbalik seperti ini? Tidak. Tidak. Jangan sampai ini berlanjut. Jimin harus mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Eh?" _GAWAT. Jimin sudah sadar._ *Yoongi sweatdropped*

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Hyung mau tanggung jawab atau tidak? Kalau tetap tidak mau, jangan harap aku mau tidur _dan melakukan olahraga malam_ denganmu hyung!"

"Minmin-ah.. sudah berapa kali ku bilang, kalau sudah hilang ya hilang saja. Mau dicari kemanapun tetap tidak akan ketemu."

"Kalau tau begitu, kenapa hyung tetap saja menghilangkannya seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak berharga?!"

"Memang bukan sesuatu yang berharga kok."

"Ap-apa? Hyung benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab. Sekarang CEPAT KELUAR dari sini!"

"Jimin, dengarkan hyung dul-"

"Ku bilang keluar hyung!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa keluar Jim." Ucap Yoongi _dengan kecepatan cahaya_.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena di luar sedang hujan salju dan sangat dingin. Apa kau mau aku menjadi semakin putih karena kedinginan di musim salju seperti ini? Lagi pula ini kan apartemen ku Jim, mana bisa kau mengusirku dari sini?"

"Memang siapa yang meminta hyung keluar dari gedung apartemen ini? Aku kan hanya minta hyung keluar dari kamar ini."

 _Uhukk._

Si pucat tersedak ring basket. Tolong ingatkan Yoongi kalau kekasihnya ini hanyalah seorang bocah _labil_ yang tidak akan mungkin berbuat kejam pada orang lain _apalagi mengusir Yoongi dari apartementnya sendiri dan membiarkan dia menjadi manusia salju di luar sana._

"Kau yakin ingin mengusirku malam ini?"

"Yakin."

"Yakin ingin tidur sendiri?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah. Kuturuti permintaanmu. Tapi tolong pintu kamar jangan dikunci."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya.. kan siapa tau nanti tiba-tiba aku ingin tidur sambil memeluk kekasihku." Konyol sekali permintaan Yoongi pada kekasihnya yang sedang marah ini. Tapi kita lihat, apakah Jimin akan mengabulkan permintaan _konyol_ Yoongi?

"Emm.. " terlihat Jimin sedikit berpikir, menimang-nimang permintaan Yoongi. "Baiklah. Tapi nanti jangan macam-macam ya.. karena aku masih marah padamu."

Ah. Jimin kan masih bocah. Jadi pasti dia akan menuruti permintaan _konyol_ Yoongi.

"Tidak" _Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya.._

"Ya sudah, sekarang keluarlah. Ingat ya hyung, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Awas saja kalau tidak mau."

Jimin mengambil bantal dan selimut dari atas ranjang lalu memberikannya pada Yoongi _._ Kemudian Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi keluar. Dan akhirnya pintu kamar _yang memisahkan raga Min Yoongi dengan raga kekasih manisnya, Park Jimin,_ itu tertutup sempurna.

Untuk saat ini, _ingat ya... untuk saat ini saja,_ Yoongi berasa jadi orang bodoh. Kenapa dulu dia memilih apartement yang hanya ada satu kamar? Coba kalau kamarnya ada dua, pasti sekarang ini Yoongi bisa tidur di kamar yang satunya.

 _Tapi kalau dihari biasa, Yoongi merasa begitu pintar dan licik. Karena dengan apartement satu kamar, bisa dipastikan setiap malam dirinya akan tidur bergulingkan si gembul Park Jimin._

Hmm... mungkin bulan depan Yoongi akan menjadi orang sok kaya. Dia akan membeli satu apartement lagi, apartement cadangan _untuk mengantisipasi keadaan genting seperti ini._ Apartement dengan dua kamar.

*Sigh*

Di luar sini, Yoongi mendesah lelah. Mempunyai kekasih _bermental_ bocah memang menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Harus ekstra sabar dalam menghadapi semua kelakuan bocah seorang Park Jimin _yang cepat atau lambat akan dia ubah marganya menjadi Min Jimin._

Yoongi mencoba untuk tidur, di sofa. Entah karena sofa itu yang memang tidak di rancang khusus untuk menjadi tempat tidur, atau karena Yoongi yang harus rela tidur tanpa memeluk _tubuh gembul_ Jimin, hingga 2,5 jam kemudian Yoongi tetap tidak bisa tidur.

Padahal si pucat itu sudah mencoba banyak hal yang _kata orang-orang tua jaman dahulu kala_ bisa membuat seseorang cepat tidur. Seperti..

Menghitung domba. Yoongi sudah menghitung domba sebanyak tujuh kandang. _Dia juga sudah menghitung berapa kira-kira jumlah anggota keluarga kuda selama lima generasi._

Atau membaca buku. Yoongi sudah membaca 11 buku _bergambar milik Jimin yang masing-masing buku berjumlah 15 halaman._

Bahkan Yoongi juga sudah mencoba berbagai posisi tidur, seperti tidur gaya normal, gaya tengkurap, gaya telentang, gaya bebas, gaya telanjang(?), gaya duduk, gaya menungging, gaya dada, gaya jongkok, gaya bersujud, gaya batu, gaya tidur melotot, dan masih banyak lagi gaya lainnya.

Tapi hasilnya samaaa, si pucat itu tetap tidak bisa tidur. Ah, menulis mungkin bisa membantu Yoongi agar cepat tertidur.

Yoongi beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju sebuah meja sudut berwarna biru muda. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku _bercover kumamon_ berukuran sedang.

Setelah duduk kembali di sofa _yang malam ini resmi menjadi tempat tidurnya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan,_ Yoongi membuka buku _kumamon_ nya _._ Lalu dengan lihai layaknya seorang profesional, Yoongi mulai menulis deretan kata-kata di buku itu.

 **EKHEMM**

Tolong jangan salah saham- maksudnya salah paham. Yoongi bukan sedang menulis kata-kata puitis yang nantinya bisa dia jadikan deretan lirik, yang selanjutnya siap dirangkai menjadi sebuah lagu. Si pucat itu hanya sedang.. menuangkan segala keluh kesahnya ke dalam sebuah buku. _Sebut saja curhat di buku diary. Iyaa, CURHAT._

Gini-gini Yoongi juga butuh obat tidur sekaligus pelampiasan atas semua sikap Jimin yang _menurutnya agak_ kekanakan dan membuatnya tak bisa tidur.

 **Dear diar-**

"HUWEK! Aku seperti gadis remaja _alay_ saja." Gerutu Yoongi saat melihat kata-kata _pengantar curhatannya_ yang lumayan _sangat_ menjijikkan untuk ukuran seorang SEME yang mengaku SWAG semacam Yoongi.

Yoongi merobek lembar kertas _yang telah dia nodai dengan dua kata alay_ itu, lalu melanjutkan menulis di lembar baru.

 _flashback_

Si pucat itu tak berhenti mengumpat _dalam hati_ saat menerima surat undangan dari salah satu teman _kuda_ nya, Jung Hoseok. Bukan cuma masalah isi, tapi juga dari segi desain surat undangannya

BAYANGKAN. Namja mana _selain Taehyung_ yang di usia 21 tahun merayakan ulang tahunnya? Oke, mungkin itu masih bisa dikatakan normal. Jika saja acara ulang tahun itu tidak memakai konsep pesta kostum. Apalagi pesta kostumnya memakai tema alien dan kuda. Kostum alien untuk para uke, sedangkan kostum kuda untuk kaum seme. _Benar-benar hina._

Bergeser ke desain undangan. Lihat, bentuknya sudah mirip dengan piring terbang _yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, aneh dan tak beraturan_ , khas seorang Kim _Alien_ Taehyung. Belum lagi segala pernak pernik alien yang menyertai, membuat Yoongi ingin muntah _gurita_.

Tapi yang lebih parah adalah, di bagian dalam undangan ada foto Taehyung _memakai kostum alien_ sedang menaiki Hoseok _yang memakai kostum kuda_. _Pangeran alien sedang menaiki kuda poni?_

HEOL. Tak bisakah sepasang kekasih _beda spesies namun berjenis kelamin sama_ itu bertingkah normal? _Ini baru undangan ulang tahun, bagaimana dengan undangan pernikahan mereka nanti? Yoongi tidak sanggup membayangkannya._

Yoongi sudah menyusun berbagai rencana agar dirinya tak harus datang ke acara itu. Karena HELL! dia tidak mau memakai kostum konyol berbentuk kuda.

Tapi gara-gara Jimin yang merengek ingin sekali datang ke acara ulang tahun teman _alien_ nya itu, mau tak mau Yoongi harus menurut.

Hey.. lagi pula mana bisa Yoongi membiarkan Jimin berkeliaran sendiri di pesta itu?! Bisa-bisa Jimin nya yang manis dan _kelihatan polos_ itu dikerubungi oleh para seme _jomblo_ yang juga hadir di pesta tersebut.

Iya kalau cuma dikerubungi, lha kalau sekalian diculik, apalagi sampai di ena-ena?! Bisa sakit jiwa mendadak si Yoongi.

Akhirnya dengan _sangat_ terpaksa, Yoongi akan datang ke acara ulang tahun Taehyung. _Ini semata-mata demi keselamatan Jimin._ Tapi sumpah, demi sendal rumah neneknya yang tinggal sebelah, Yoongi tak akan ikut-ikutan memakai kostum seperti yang diinstruksikan di surat undangan.

Tapi sekali lagi GARA-GARA JIMIN, Yoongi harus rela datang memakai kostum, kostum _siluman_ kuda. Yeah.. karena Jimin mengancam akan mogok makan kalau Yoongi tidak mau memakai kostum yang sudah Jimin pilihkan itu.

Sebenarnya Yoongi bisa saja menolak, karena dia tau Jimin tak akan pernah benar-benar bisa mogok makan. Mana bisa sih Jimin puasa makan? Apalagi.. _ekhem,_ setiap pagi tanpa Jimin ketahui, Yoongi selalu menambahkan suplemen penambah nafsu makan pada sarapan Jimin. Jadilah, nafsu makan Jimin belakangan ini semakin brutal.

Tapi Yoongi tidak mau Jimin semakin ngambek lalu mengancam akan mogok yang lain, _mogok bobok dengan Yoongi misalnya?_ Kalau Yoongi menolak permintaannya. Atau Jimin yang mengadu pada eomma Park kalau Yoongi si calon _-uhuk-_ menantunya ini tega mengabaikan permintaan Jimin.

Ya sudahlah ya, ini semua demi Jimin. Sejenak Yoongi harus membuang image SEME SWAG-nya dengan datang ke acara ulang tahun Taehyung memakai kostum _siluman_ kuda. _Sebenarnya kalau boleh memilih sih, Yoongi lebih rela dirinya memakai kostum kumamon._

 **...**

*at Taehyung's birthday party*

Sepertinya hobi Jimin mem-pout-kan bibirnya, kini diambil alih oleh Yoongi. Lihat saja, sejak datang ke tempat ini _sampai dua jam kemudian_ , Yoongi terus saja merengut sebal.

Alasan pertama, kostum _siluman_ kuda yang dipakainya membuat Yoongi terlihat konyol, sangat konyol. Bahkan Namjoon dan Hoseok selalu tertawa lebar setiap kali melihat Yoongi yang tampak kerepotan, bahkan hanya untuk berjalan karena kostum _siluman_ kuda _sialan_ ini.

Kedua, kostum alien yang dipakai Jimin benar-benar imut, membuat Jimin menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang.

Ketiga, _yang membuat Yoongi kesal maksimal,_ seperti dugaanya..saat ini Jimin sedang dikerubungi banyak orang. Bukan saja orang yang memakai kostum alien, yang mengaku gemas melihat tiga alien jadi-jadian, _Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook_ yang kelewat imut, tapi juga pemakai kostum kuda. Kalau saja si kuda-kuda itu hanya berbincang biasa dengan Jimin, Yoongi tidak akan semarah ini. Tapi masalahnya adalah... tidak sedikit yang berusaha menggoda Jimin.

Oh ya. Ada satu orang yang kelihatannya sudah sangat akrab dengan Jimin. Bahkan mata sipit Yoongi sempat melihat orang itu memberikan hadiah, _kotak berwarna biru muda_ untuk Jimin, dan diterima dengan sangat bahagia oleh Jimin sendiri. _YOONGI CEMBURU._

' _Brengsek mereka semua!'_ umpat Yoongi dalam hati.

Merasa kekasihnya sedang dalam bahaya karena banyaknya godaan yang datang, Yoongi _berusaha_ _secepat mungkin_ menghampiri Jimin. _Ucapkan WTF pada kostum siluman kudanya yang membuat Yoongi kesulitan berjalan._

Setelah menabrak _dan hampir saja menumpahkan 8 gelas minuman diatas nampan bulat yang dibawa oleh_ seorang waiters, akhirnya Yoongi sampai juga disamping Jimin.

Yoongi memeluk erat kekasihnya. Bermaksud memberitahu mereka semua _yang sedang menggoda Jimin_ bahwa si manis berkostum alien ini adalah kekasih dari seorang Min Yoongi.

Sedangkan Jimin yang mendapat pelukan-terjangan- mendadak, reflek menoleh.

"Yoongi hyung?"

"Iya sayang, ini aku." Jawab Yoongi _sedikit berteriak_.

"WOW" seru beberapa orang dengan maksud berbeda-beda.

Sebagian kecil karena baru tau bahwa Jimin _yang baru saja mereka goda itu_ ternyata sudah punya kekasih. Sebagian kecil lainnya karena melihat betapa protektifnya kekasih Jimin itu. Dan sebagian kecil selanjutnya karena melihat tampang kekasih Jimin yang tak kalah rupawannya dengan Jimin. Sedangkan sebagian besar sisanya karena-

"Jimin, sepertinya kostum yang kau dan kekasihmu pakai tertukar."

-salah paham. Mengira Jimin adalah seme _yang seharusnya memakai kostum kuda_ , sedangkan Yoongi adalah si uke _dan selayaknya berkostum alien._

Siapa orang _brengsek_ yang dengan santainya mengatakan bahwa duo minimini chibi itu yang menduduki posisi uke adalah Yoongi?! Apa dia sudah bosan hidup _di dunia dan berencana meneruskan kehidupan laknatnya di neraka_ karena membuat Yoongi murka? _HEOL. Tidak taukah dia kalau Yoongi itu sangat benci saat ada orang yang menyebutnya sebagai uke?!_

Sip. Sesuai perkiraan, Yoongi langsung naik pitam karena ucapan orang _brengsek_ itu.

Taukan bagaimana caranya menampar seseorang? Ya.. telapak tangan harus terbuka sempurna, lalu diayunkan menuju pipi si calon korban, dan akan menghasilkan bunyi 'plak'.

Tapi cara _menampar konvensional_ itu tidak berlaku untuk Min Yoongi. Karena si pucat itu punya cara bereda. Yaitu dengan tangan terkepal erat, lalu dilemparkan sekuat tenaga menuju rahang si korban, dan menimbulkan bunyi 'dug' disusul suara 'brug'.

Korban Min Yoongi langsung tersungkur tak bernyawa. _Gak deng, bercanda. Orang itu hanya terkapar di lantai._

Sontak perbuatan Yoongi itu mengundang keributan di acara ulang tahun Taehyung. Beberapa orang berusaha memegangi badan Yoongi yang sepertinya masih bernafsu untuk melakukan penganiayaan. Sedangkan beberapa lainnya membantu korban kekerasaan Yoongi untuk berdiri.

"Apa matamu buta ha! Berani-beraninya kau menyebutku uke! Aku seme dan Jimin adalah kekasihku. Jangan pernah mendekatinya atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Yoongi terus saja meronta dan berteriak-teriak _seperti orang yang sedang kumat epilepsinya_.

"Berhenti hyung. Dia hanya salah paham. Jangan memukulnya lagi, aku tidak mau kau menghancurkan acara ulang tahun Taehyung."

"Biarkan Jim. Orang _brengsek_ ini harus kuberi pelajaran."

Yoongi masih meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. _Melihat kelakuan Yoongi yang seperti itu membuat_ Jimin semakin panik, karena kalau dibiarkan Yoongi akan benar-benar menghancurkan acara ini. Jimin sudah kehabisan akal, dan satu-satunya cara yang terlintas di otaknya untuk mewaraskan Yoongi adalah-

CHUUU

-mencium si pucat, di bibir. Bukannya Jimin bernafsu tidak tau tempat, _karena ini masih di acara ulang tahun Taehyung dan disaksikan puluhan pasang mata,_ hanya saja Jimin sudah tidak tau lagi mau menghentikan Yoongi dengan cara seperti apa.

Dan lihat? Cara Jimin terbukti ampuh. Yoongi langsung berhenti meronta. Si pucat itu terdiam ditempatnya. Mendapat poppo mendadak dari si manis Park Jimin membuatnya blank. Ah, bukan hanya Yoongi yang blank, semua orang yang ada disitu juga blank melihat aksi Jimin yang main cium-cium di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

Awalnya Yoongi hanya diam, tapi lama-kelamaan si pucat itu malah semakin menekan bibirnya keatas bibir Jimin. Dan sekarang ganti Jimin yang _nge-_ blank. Ayolaah, Jimin tadi hanya berniat menghentikan _aksi gila_ Yoongi, _bukannya mau melakukan hal gila dengan Yoongi dihadapan banyaknya audience seperti ini._

Namun Yoongi yang seakan sudah dipancing oleh Jimin _untuk berbuat mesum_ , justru semakin ganas mencium Jimin.

Jimin hanyalah manusia biasa yang juga tidak bisa mengabaikan hormon masa mudanya. Akhirnya, menyerahlah Jimin karena ciuman Yoongi _yang terlampau nikmat baginya_.

Aksi kissu Yoonmin semakin lama semakin membuat suasana menjadi panas _dan gerah_. Yang tadinya hanya poppo, kini sudah naik levelnya menjadi pagutan, kuluman, hisapan dan perang lidah _dengan backsound erangan, lenguhan dan desahan penuh dosa dari keduanya._

Yoonmin benar-benar sudah lupa tempat. Keduanya terus melanjutkan perbuatan _tak senonoh_ itu tanpa memandang keadaan sekitar. Membuat Namjin dengan kompak menutup mata Jungkook yang melotot lebar _karena melihat adegan dewasa dihadapannya,_ atau pasangan Hopetae yang sudah memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan ' _hidden meaning'._

Jangan lupakan juga beberapa orang yang sudah _mimisan dan_ menyumpal hidung masing-masing dengan celanadal- maksudnya tissue. Bahkan beberapa pasangan sudah mencari spot yang nyaman unt-, ah.. lupakan saja mereka yang _sepertinya_ tiba-tiba merindukan kamar _dan ranjang_ masing-masing.

 _Kembali ke Yoonmin_.

"AHH!"

Teriakan Yoongi sukses membuat Jimin _yang awalnya memejamkan mata saking menikmati kissunya dengan Yoongi kini_ membuka matanya dan melotot maksimal. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Yoongi berjongkok dihadapannya, sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan dua tangan.

"Yoongi hyung, kau kenapa?" Jimin ikut berlutut dan mengusap-usap kepala si pucat, berharap _tangan mungilnya dengan ajaib_ bisa sedikit meredakan sakit yang dirasakan Yoongi.

"Minmin-ah, kepalaku sak-sakit.." rengek Yoongi.

"Bagian mana hyung yang sakit?"

"Semua. Sepertinya kita harus ke rumah sakit dan melakukan pemeriksaan. Aku takut ada yang tidak beres dengan kepalaku."

"Ayo hyung."

Jimin membantu Yoongi berdiri. Namun baru saja mereka berjalan dua langkah, Yoongi kembali berteriak.

"Ah!"

"Otakmu memang tidak beres sejak lahir Yoon." Seokjin berbicara ketus sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ap-apa?"

"Jangan bersikap seperti aku baru saja memukulmu memakai ban pesawat terbang." Seokjin mengatakannya sambil menoyor kepala Yoongi.

"Tapi kan tetap saja, itu namanya penganiayaan. Aku tidak terima."

"Memang kau mau apa? Lapor polisi? Silakan saja kalau mau dianggap gila. Melaporkan seseorang hanya karena memukulmu menggunakan sendok salad."

 _Sensitif sekali kau hyung._ "Memang apa salahku sampai kau memukulku?"

"MASIH TANYA APA SALAHMU?!"

Yoongi mengangguk _sok imut_. Berharap _dengan anggukan sok imut_ bisa membuat dirinya bebas dari amukan Seokjin. FYI saja, Seokjin akan berubah menjadi menakutkan _dan berbahaya_ kalau sudah marah lalu main pukul-pukul kepala seperti itu.

"Pertama.." Seokjin berbicara, sementara Namjoon mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Kau sudah membuat keributan di pesta Taehyung dengan memukul seseorang."

"Kedua.. " Seokjin mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya "Berani-beraninya kau me-mesum-i Jimin seperti itu!"

"Ketiga.. " Kali ini Jungkook yang mengangkat tiga jarinya. "Kau membuat mata suci Jungkook kami sekarang sudah tidak suci lagi."

Jungkook manggut-manggut _untuk mengiyakan perkataan emaknya, Seokjin,_ sementara Seokjin geleng-geleng kepala _untuk mendramatisir keadaan._

"Aku tidak salah kok.." Yoongi menunduk sambil memainkan kakinya membuat bentuk abstrak di lantai, sementara kedua tangannya dia tautkan di belakang.

"Tidak salah katamu? Lalu yang tadi itu apa ha?!"

"Hyung, tadi kan Jimin yang memaksaku berbuat seperti itu.." Yoongi memasang tampang tak berdosa sambil memanyunkan bibir bawahnya.

Merasa namanya disebut _sekaligus disalahkan_ oleh Yoongi, Jimin langsung memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan ' _kapan? berbuat yang mana yaa?'_

"Jangan alasan."

"Benar kok hyung. Aku tidak bohong." Yoongi pindah kebelakang Jimin lalu mengintip Seokjin dari balik punggung si manis. _Seolah_ sedang berlindung dari amukan monster pemakan anak kecil yang siap untuk memangsanya.

" _Berhenti bersikap imut_. INGAT STATUS YOON. Tidak ada seme yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung uke nya." Kata Seokjin dengan wajah datar.

Sadar dengan sikapnya _yang menyerupai uke_ , Yoongi maju dan ganti menyembunyikan Jimin di belakang punggungnya. Bersikap seperti seme yang sedang melindungi uke nya _dari serangan kakek-kakek pedofil_.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh ada yang menggoda Jimin karena dia adalah kekasihku. Kalau sampai ada yang berani menggodanya lagi, kupastikan kalian tidak akan bisa tidur dengan mata terpejam."

Yoongi tersenyum bangga. Karena dengan ancaman seperti itu, dirinya sangat yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menggoda Jimin lagi. Yah, setidaknya seperti itu lah keyakinan yang dianut Yoongi.

Karena tanpa Yoongi sadari, semua orang _khususnya yang tadi punya niatan untuk menggoda Jimin_ kini tertawa lirih. Omongan Yoongi bagai lelucon yang diucapkan oleh bayi berumur 5 bulan, terlalu imut untuk dipercaya, namun terlalu menggemaskan untuk diabaikan.

"Ya ya ya, tidak akan ada yang berani menggoda Jimin lagi. Kau tenang saja."

"Hyung, sebaiknya cepat kau bawa Jimin pulang. Aku takut kalau masih disini, akan ada yang menggoda Jimin lagi."

Entah dapat telepati dari mana, semua orang _kecuali Yoonmin_ mengangguk'i perkataan Taehyung. Seakan mereka setuju kalau Yoongi harus cepat membawa Jimin pulang _dan acara ulang Taehyung dapat segera dibubarkan. Salahkan pikiran kotor mereka yang ingin segera pulang dan mencari kehangatan masing-masing._

"Kau benar alien. Minmin-ah, ayo kita pulang. Tempat ini tidak aman untukmu."

Karena tidak mau melihat Yoongi kembali mengamuk kalau permintaanya ditolak, akhirnya Jimin mengikuti Yoongi, tidak lupa dia membawa hadiah yang diberikan oleh temannya tadi.

 **.**

Selama perjalanan pulang, Yoongi fokus dengan kegiatan mengemudi mobil, sedangkan Jimin serius dengan acara tidurnya.

Bukannya Jimin tidak mau menemani Yoongi, tapi Yoongi sendiri yang tadi meminta Jimin untuk tidur dan akan dibangunkan kalau sudah sampai.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Yoongi menyuruh Jimin tidur, Yoongi punya rencana. Dia benar-benar penasaran apa sebenarnya isi kotak berwarna biru muda yang Jimin dapat dari temannya tadi.

Setelah memastikan Jimin benar-benar tertidur, Yoongi menepikan mobilnya. Dan dengan sangaaat hati-hati, Yoongi pindah ke bangku belakang untuk melihat apa isi dari kotak yang membuatnya murka di pesta Taehyung tadi.

"Hmm? Apa ini?"

 _Sepertinya_ Yoongi pernah melihat benda yang seperti ini, tapi dimana tepatnya Yoongi tak terlalu ingat. Mirip bomb. Bentuknya bola bulat transparan dengan pola globe dunia berwarna silver dan abu-abu, dengan pegangan warna hitam.

Yoongi mengedikkan bahu lalu mengembalikan benda itu ke dalam kotak, hingga beberapa detik kemudian Yoongi mencoba memelototkan mata sipitnya saat melihat ada benda lain di dalam kotak itu. Seketika wajah putihnya bertransformasi ke warna merah.

"Foto siapa ini?!"

Yoongi membolak balik selembar foto yang saat ini dia pegang. Mengamati potret seorang namja _tampan_ yang tercetak jelas di atas kertas mengkilat itu. Setelah puas mengamati _dan mengumpat dalam hati karena Jimin mempunyai foto namja lain,_ dengan sangat dongkol Yoongi mengembalikan foto itu kedalam kotak.

"Aku harus segera melenyapkan benda ini. Karena kalau tidak, benda ini bisa mengancam posisiku."

Yoongi kembali mengemudikan mobilnya, lalu berhenti saat sampai di sebuah jembatan dengan sungai yang cukup besar dibawahnya. Smirk licik tercetak jelas di wajah putih Yoongi.

Setelah mengambil kotak milik Jimin, Yoongi buru-buru keluar mobil dan berdiri di pinggir jembatan.

"Selamat tinggal benda terkutuk." Tawa imajiner Yoongi terdengar menggelegar saat benda _terkutuk_ itu menyentuh air dan ikut mengalir entah kemana.

Dengan hati bahagia, Yoongi melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

 **.**

Setelah puas memandangi wajah Jimin saat tidur, Yoongi mencium bibir _kissable_ Jimin satu kali lalu mengguncang tubuhnya pelan.

"Sudah sampai Jim. Mau jalan sendiri atau ku gendong?"

Jimin membuka satu matanya sambil menegakkan badan. "Gen.. dong.." ucapnya manja, membuat Yoongi menahan nafsu untuk menggigit gemas pipi gembil Jimin.

Selama perjalanan _dari parkiran mobil sampai kamar apartement,_ Jimin terus mengusak-usakkan wajahnya ke bahu Yoongi, membuat si pucat itu makin gemas dengan kelakuan Jimin yang _tumben-tumbenan_ manja seperti ini.

"Sebelum tidur, kau harus mandi dulu sayang." Yoongi berkata sambil mendudukkan Jimin di pinggir ranjang.

"Iya. Hyung sendiri tidak mandi?"

"Nanti, setelah kau selesai. Atau.. haruskah kita mandi bersama?"

Wajah Jimin seketika berwarna merah membara, mendengar kata 'mandi bersama' yang diucapkan Yoongi dengan gaya sangat sensual.

"A-ah, itu.. tidak perlu hyung. Kalau begitu aku akan mandi duluan."

Jimin langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil menyambar handuk yang ada di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah imut Jimin. Ah, padahalkan mereka sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari pada sekedar 'mandi bersama'. Tapi kenapa Jimin masih saja bersikap malu-malu?

"Mungkin selanjutnya aku harus sering-sering mengajak Jimin untuk olahraga malam lagi." Rencana mesum Yoongi tiba-tiba keluar.

 **.**

Yoongi hampir saja tertidur saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang basah menyentuh kakinya. Tangan Jimin, ternyata anak itu sudah selesai mandi.

"Hyung, apakah mandiku terlalu lama sampai hyung ketiduran?"

Yoongi melirik jam di dinding. " _25 menit._ Tidak kok sayang. Aku hanya sedang ingin tidur-tiduran saja tadi."

Jawaban dari Yoongi membuat Jimin mengangguk imut sambil membentuk bibirnya menjadi mirip huruf O.

Setelahnya, ganti Yoongi yang masuk ke kamar mandi. Hingga hampir 1 jam kemudian, si pucat itu baru keluar dari kamar mandi. _Sepertinya Yoongi ketiduran lagi di kamar mandi._

Begitu keluar kamar mandi, Yoongi berubah panik saat melihat keadaan kamarnya yang _sumpah, ini sangat_ berantakan. Tuhan~ apa ini karma karena Yoongi sering sekali _ter_ tidur di kamar mandi?

Bantal guling selimut yang tadinya ada di atas ranjang, sekarang sudah ada di lantai. Ada juga yang di atas lampu sudut. Bahkan salah satu bantal saat ini keadaannya sudah seperti korban mutilasi. Hancur menjadi beberapa potongan dengan bagian dalam yang sudah menghambur keluar kemana-kemana.

Lalu laptop yang tadinya duduk manis di atas meja, sekarang ada dilantai. Persis seperti gumpalan kain yang biasanya diletakkan di depan pintu dan bertuliskan 'WELCOME'.

Atau Kuma-chan dan Kuma-rin, yang saat ini _entah bagaimana kronologinya,_ posisinya benar-benar mengenaskan. Kuma-chan ada di atas lampu gantung, sedangkan Kuma-rin tergantung di jendela dan hampir terjun bebas ke bawah. _Untung saja kalung yang ada di leher Kuma-rin tersangkut di salah satu sudut jendela._

Itu juga. Bagaimana bisa coba 2 celana dalam _yang imut-imut_ milik Jimin bertengger manis di handle pintu, 3 diatas ranjang dan 3 lagi tercecer di lantai?

HEOL! Apakah baru saja ada perampok yang masuk ke kamar ini? Apa yang mereka cari? Benda berharga? Uang? Atau Jimin?

Yoongi sudah siap berteriak _sekencang-kencangnya_ saat mata sipit _yang lebih pantas disebut mata mengantuk itu_ tidak melihat keberadaan Jimin di kamar ini. Ya.. hampir saja Yoongi berteriak. Karena sepersekian detik sebelum Yoongi benar-benar berteriak, kepala Jimin muncul dari bawah ranjang.

"Oh JIMIN." Yoongi berlari menghampiri Jimin dan memeluk tubuh _gembul itu_ sekuat tenaga. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ha?! Kau membuatku hampir gila sayang. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu." _Yoongi lebay._

Jimin yang tak tau apa-apa mengenai maksud _pelukan dan perkataan_ Yoongi, akhirnya hanya bisa berbalik dan balas memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Yoongi hyung."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Ada apa dengan kamar kita sayang?"

Yoongi membimbing Jimin untuk duduk di ranjang agar mereka bisa lebih leluasa mengobrol _tentang kerusuhan yang telah Jimin buat._ Namun Jimin lebih memilih untuk berbaring sembari memberi isyarat pada Yoongi agar ikut berbaring juga.

Setelah keduanya berbaring dengan wajah berhadap-hadapan, Yoongi merapikan poni Jimin sambil menunggu kekasihnya berbicara.

"Ak-aku.. seben-na-narnya.. seda-dang.. mencari ses-suat-tu... "

Apa sebenarnya yang sudah terjadi selama Yoongi mandi tadi? Kenapa setelah memporak-porandakan kamar mereka, Jimin menjadi gagap? Apa karena seharian ini Yoongi belum sempat menservice jalan bicara milik kekasihnya itu? _Yang terjadi di pesta Taehyung tidak masuk hitungan._ Hingga Jimin mengalami kesulitan berbicara?

Yoongi mencium bibir Jimin. Berharap setelah di poppo, si manis bisa kembali berbicara dengan jelas dan lancar.

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu hyung. Sudah ku obrak-abrik kamar ini tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu. Padahal aku sudah susah payah mendapatkannya, tapi sekarang malah hilang. Bagaimana ini?"

Benarkan, Jimin mendadak gagap karena kurang service dari Min Yoongi.

"Memang apa yang hilang?"

"Itu.. kotak warna biru muda." Jimin menusuk-nusuk dada Yoongi dengan jari telunjuknya. "Yang diberikan temanku tadi sewaktu kita di pesta Taehyung."

"Ah."

"Hyung tau ada dimana?"

"Sepertinya aku tau."

"Dimana dimana? Cepat katakan."

"Sudah kubuang."

Yoongi mengatakan dua kata itu sambil memasang wajah yang benar-benar menyebalkan _menurut Jimin._

HEOL! Isi dalam kotak itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga bagi Jimin. Lalu Yoongi membuangnya begitu saja, seakan-akan yang baru saja dia buang hanyallah sebongkah upil yang sama sekali tak berharga?!

Dengan wajah merah _menahan amarah,_ Jimin bangkit dari tidurnya dan bergerak cepat untuk duduk di atas perut Yoongi.

"Jimin? kau ingin main kuda-kudaan sekarang?" Yoongi tersenyum mesum membayangkan kalau sebentar lagi dia akan melihat Jimin menungging sambil mendesahkan namanya.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBUANGNYA HYUUUUNG! AKU SUDAH SUSAH PAYAH UNTUK MENDAPATKANNYA TAPI MALAH KAU BUANG BEGITU SAJA!"

 _Tidak seperti harapan._

"Hen-hentikan Jimin. Aku b-bisa mat-tii."

Yoongi meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan tangan Jimin yang saat ini sedang memijat lehernya dari depan _alias mencekik_ dengan ganas. Dia baru tau kalau ternyata Jimin punya tenaga sebesar ini untuk menganiaya seseorang.

Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin yang masih melingkar di lehernya, berusaha menjauhkan tangan mungil itu. Namun sayang, Jimin terlalu bertenaga untuk bisa dikalahkan Yoongi yang dalam keadaan tidak bisa membela diri.

Takut nyawanya benar-benar melayang karena cekikan dari Jimin, Yoongi terpaksa melakukan hal ini.

"Ma-maafka-kan aku sa-yang."

"AHH!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, tubuh Jimin jatuh kesamping dan cengkraman di leher Yoongi otomatis terlepas.

' _Apa aku terlalu keras tadi?'_ batin Yoongi panik melihat Jimin yang hanya diam tanpa ada pergerakan sedikitpun, Yoongi pikir Jimin pingsan atau apa. Si pucat itu lalu membalikkan tubuh Jimin. Hal pertama yang Yoongi lihat adalah Jimin sedang menangis, tanpa suara.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku benar-benar tidak berniat menyakitimu tadi. Aku.. aku hanya reflek."

Jimin masih diam, membuat Yoongi makin panik. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, _karena Yoongi yakin Jimin masih belum ingin menjawab_ , Yoongi menyingkap baju Jimin hingga menampakkan pinggang _yang tak lagi putih_ mulus itu.

"Aish! Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini sih. Dasar tangan nakal."

Yoongi memukuli sendiri tangan kanannya, yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mencubit sampai menimbulkan lebam berwarna biru keunguan di pinggang Jimin.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

"..." Jimin tidak menjawab, si manis itu masih sibuk menangis tanpa suara sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Aku akan mengobatinya."

Yoongi kembali membuka baju Jimin, lalu akan mengoleskan entah apa itu ke lebam di pinggang Jimin. Namun sebelum berhasil menyentuh lebam itu, tangannya sudah ditepis lebih dulu oleh Jimin. Membuat Yoongi makin merasa bersalah.

"Sayang.. aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"..."

"Minmin-ah.. katakanlah sesuatu. Kau membuat semakin merasa bersalah."

"Pergi."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang pergi. Aku benci hyung."

"Tapi kenapa? Apa salahku?"

Jimin duduk, lalu mengangkat bagian bawah kaosnya untuk dia gunakan mengusap wajahnya yang penuh air mata.

"Karena hyung sudah membuang barang berhargaku."

"Barang apa?"

Jimin menggeram tertahan mendengar pertanyaan kekasih pucatnya.

' _Padahal tadi baru saja mengaku sudah membuang barangku, dan sekarang masih tanya apa yang sudah kau buang hyung?!_ '

"ARMY BOMB EDISI TERBARU DAN FOTO DENGAN TANDA TANGAN ASLI DARI AGUST D."

"Oh."

Jimin mengumpat dalam hati mendengar jawaban _kelewat_ singkat yang Yoongi ucapkan. Kekasihnya ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Hyung, kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Tanggung jawab apa? Menikahimu? Atau menghamilimu?"

"BUKAAAN. Hyung harus menemukan kembali barangku tadi."

"Tidak mau."

"Apa?!"

"Hanya barang itu Jim, tidak berharga. Ku belikan yang lebih bagus, tenang saja."

"Tidak berharga katamu hyung?! Aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah. Aku rela menari _nyaris_ streaptis selama setengah jam di hadapan Yura noona untuk mendapatkan satu foto AGUST D yang sudah ada tandangannya. Lalu kau membuangnya begitu saja?"

"Akan ku ganti. Dengan puluhan foto telanjangku Jim, GRATIS. Kau mau pose yang seperti apa? Sebutkan saja."

Ya Tuhan~ entah terbuat dari apa otak dan perasaan Yoongi itu?! Dasar tidak peka, tidak berperasaan _dan sangat mesum. Buat apa coba, foto telanjang? Kalau Jimin bisa memandangi yang asli ?_

"Hyung benar-benar jahat. Aku benci Yoongi hyung."

Jimin kembali menangis, membuat Yoongi lama kelamaan mulai merasa bersalah.

' _Apa aku terlalu berlebihan tadi? Tapi kan itu hanya pen light, light stick, senter atau apalah itu namanya, dan juga foto biasa saja? Apa benar seberharga itu untuk Jimin?_ '

 _flashback end_

Setelah menuliskan segala keluh kesahnya di 12 halaman penuh, Yoongi merasa bebannya sedikit berkurang. Dan bonusnya adalah, Yoongi mengantuk sekarang. Akhirnya dia bisa tidur malam ini.

Yoongi benar-benar ingin tidur, tapi rasanya masih ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur _walaupun matanya sudah meronta minta segera dipejamkan._

Ya.. Yoongi tau sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia tidur tanpa memeluk _tubuh gembul_ Jimin?

Sambil menenteng satu bantal, Yoongi berjalan menuju kamar. Beruntunglah dia karena Jimin benar-benar tidak mengunci pintu kamar.

Saat memandang ke tempat tidur, dilihatnya Jimin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya si gembul itu tertidur setelah lelah menangis. Terlihat dari belasan remasan tissue yang ada di lantai, juga tangan kanan Jimin yang masih menggenggam tissue, belum lagi bekas-bekas air mata yang mengering di sepanjang pipi chubby Jimin.

Si pucat itu benar-benar menyesal karena membuat Jimin menangis malam ini. Mau tidak mau, Yoongi memang harus bertanggung jawab.

Yoongi memposisikan tubuhnya di belakang Jimin. Dan seperti biasa, dia akan memeluk tubuh Jimin dari belakang.

"Minmin-ah, maafkan aku. Aku salah, sudah membuang barang berhargamu. Aku.. aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu mengidolakan namja lain, aku cemburu sayang." Yoongi mencium pucuk kepala Jimin. "Tapi aku janji, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Jadi kumohon, jangan marah apalagi membenciku. Aku bisa mati _suri_ kalau sampai itu terjadi."

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin, sedangkan Jimin _yang masih tertidur_ entah sadar atau tidak semakin bergelung dan begitu menikmati pelukan Yoongi.

Yah.. yang perlu Yoongi lakukan saat ini adalah memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia bisa mendapatkan ARMY BOMB edisi terbaru dan juga foto dengan tanda tangan asli dari AGUST D. Apapun akan dia lakukan, demi Jimin. Demi kekasih manisnya yang _semakin lama semakin gembul tapi_ sangat sangat dia sayangi.

 **..**

* * *

 **..  
**

Yoongi tak habis pikir, dari mana dia dapat ide _cemerlang_ untuk meminta bantuan pada Jung _kuda_ Hoseok?!

Dan lihatlah, gara-gara ide _cemerlang_ nya itu, Yoongi harus rela datang ke fansign AGUST D, menyamar menjadi gadis SMA dengan rok diatas lutut, kemeja seragam yang _agak seksi_ , rambut sebahu dan make up tipis yang membuatnya terlihat begitu _ehem_ cantik. _Yoongi mengakui kok kalau dirinya terlihat cantik sekarang._ Dan seketika itu juga namanya berubah menjadi Min Yoonji.

Dengan sangat terpaksa memang, Yoongi berpenampilan seperti ini. Karena menurut gosip yang beredar _dari mulut terkutuknya Hoseok,_ AGUST D adalah seorang rapper -ekhem-mesum. Jadi kalau mau mendapatkan tanda tangannya dengan mudah, Yoongi harus sedikit menggodanya, _tentu saja dengan rupa seorang perempuan cantik._

Uhuhu.

Yoongi menangis pilu. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang selalu mengaku sebagai SEME SEJATI dan SWAG itu berdandan seperti ini? _Mungkin appa dan eomma Yoongi akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak kalau melihat anaknya yang seperti ini._

"Kuatkan hatimu Yoon. Ini semua demi Jimin." batin Yoongi menyemangati diri sendiri.

Setelah melewati 5 menit _paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya_ dengan menggoda AGUST D dan mendapatkan ARMY BOMB secara cuma-cuma juga beberapa buah foto bertanda tangan, akhirnya Yoonj- maksudnya Yoongi bisa terbebas dari penderitannya.

Tak dapat dihindari, selama perjalanan pulang Yoongi terus mengumpat dan memaki-maki sebuah foto yang ada di dashboard mobilnya, foto AGUST D tentu saja. Yoongi terus saja mengumpati foto itu, seakan sosok yang asli itu sedang ada didepannya.

"Apa sih yang Jimin suka dari dia (read: _si sialan_ AGUST D)?! " gerutu Yoongi.

Gantengan juga Yoongi, putihnya masih putih Yoongi, kerennya masih kerenan Yoongi, kemampuan nge-rap nya? Jelas bagusan AGUST D lah, sudah pasti. Tapi kan, yang di sukai Jimin itu Yoongi, bukannya si rapper mesum itu.

Yasudahlah, semua sudah berlalu. Yoongi sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, dan dirinya yakin Jimin pasti akan memaafkannya. Kan Yoongi sudah bertanggung jawab.

Yoongi sudah melakukan hal berat hari ini, dan dia ingin mendapatkan imbalan yang setimpal _dari Jimin._

Apa ya yang ingin Yoongi minta dari Jimin?

Emmm...

Aha~~ Sepertinya olahraga malam sampai pagi adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat.

Yoongi sudah memutuskan. Dia akan mengapa-apakan Jimin.

Untuk memuluskan rencananya, Yoongi menyempatkan mampir kerumah Namjin untuk merampok laptop Namjoon. Laptopnya sih gak penting, tapi isinya yang sangat penting. Puluh- ratusan video rating M+++ milik Namjoon. Yoongi butuh itu untuk memandunya nanti, saat olahraga malam dengan Jimin.

Jimin yang gembul, persiapkanlah lubangmu untuk Yoongi yang sedang berada di puncak masa heat.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

MAAPKAN~~~~

Aku bukanlah author penganut aliran rated M, jadi gak bisa kalo disuruh menjabarkan bagaimana Super Super Night mereka, bagaimana cara Yoongi melepas keperjakaannya Jimin. Yg penting, sekarang Jimin udah gak peraw- _uhuk_ perjaka lagi.

* * *

Apakah kalian sudah lupa akan keberadaan ff ini? Sudah kudugong, kalian pasti lupa T.T

Karena CHIBI ini adalah ff oneshot, jdi cepet atau lama updatenya tergantung ide

Kalo cepet brati ide-nya sedang on, tpi kalo updatenya lama berarti lagi krisis ide

* * *

Ya udah deh, kebanyakan ngemeng lah diriku

kalo banyak typo mohon diampuni, lagi males nge-edit soalnya

Maaf juga ya gak bisa balas riview satu-satu, pake hp bruh.. syusyaaah

Selalu kuucapkan makasih buat yang udah riview, nge-fav dan juga nge-fol. Buar sider makasih juga..

OIYA.. SECANTIK APAPUN MIN YOONJI, BAGIKU JIMIN TETAPLAH UKE-nya YOONGI

Sayonara di chapter depan ARMY-deul ^^

* * *

 **ONE OK ROCK - LOST and FOUND**

 **7 Februari 2017**


	9. Little Fat man Boy

"Yoongi hyung"

"Hmm"

"Kapan kau akan menikahiku?"

Yoongi nggak kaget kok mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Yoongi hanya shock berat. Sampai tak sadar kalau ekspresi yang muncul di wajah putihnya itu sudah seperti orang kebelet poop _tingkat malaikat_ dan di waktu bersamaan tiba-tiba penyakit epilepsinya kambuh. -_-

yalord~~~ pertanyaan apa lagi ini?! Mana ekspresi Jimin saat menanyakan hal itu benar-benar... ugh. _Yoongi spechless_.

Memang seperti apa ekspresi Jimin? bayangkan..

Ada yeoja berumur 17 tahun yang empat minggu lalu baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan cara melakukan enaena _alias malam pertama_ dengan pacarnya. Dan tadi pagi saat memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit _setelah merasakan mual dan muntah-muntah_ , gadis itu mendengar sang dokter berkata sambil tersenyum ' _Selamat, kandunganmu sangat sehat dan usianya sekarang 3 minggu.'_

Lalu malam ini si gadis mendatangi pacarnya untuk minta pertanggung jawaban.. kapan dia akan dinikahi? Karena _selain takut dimarahi orang tuanya akibat hamil diluar nikah,_ si gadis juga tak mau nanti sewaktu anaknya lahir procot tidak bisa pulang membawa akte kelahiran _karena tak punya appa_.

Kira-kira _persis_ seperti itulah ekspresi Jimin. Hanya saja bedanya Jimin itu bukan yeoja _labil_ berumur 17 tahun, tapi namja berumur 20 tahun _yang masih suka minum susu penambah tinggi badan._ Dan juga Jimin tidak -BELUM- hamil.

 _JIMIN MINTA DIKAWININ BANGET!_

Satu pertanyaan muncul di kepala Yoongi ' _Dari mana Jimin punya ide menanyakan hal itu?'_ yang beberapa detik kemudian muncul sebuah jawaban di kepala Yoongi juga ' _Aku yakin ini pasti ulah dua anak sialan itu.'_

"Minmin-ah.. apa kau hamil? Hingga bertanya kapan aku akan menikahu?"

"Hyung~ apa aku harus hamil duluan agar kau mau menikahiku?!"

"Gak juga sih. Tapi kalau kau memintaku untuk menghamilimu.. ayo, dimulai sekarang saja. Kita bisa mencicil(?) membuat hidung, mata dan telinga malam ini." Yoongi nyengir mesum _yang sangat pedofil._

"Hyung aku serius." Bibir Jimin maju 3 cm.

Aiihh~~ Jimin's pout itu kelemahan sekaligus kesukaan Yoongi sekali. Tanpa aba-aba 'hana dul set' terlebih dulu, Yoongi meraup bibir Jimin. Menyesapnya seperti dia sedang minum ASI dari puting ibunya. Nikmat dan menyehatkan.

"Oke oke. Cepat katakan, kenapa kau ingin aku cepat menikahimu hmm?" ucap Yoongi setelah menyelesaikan adegan minum ASI-nya.

"Itu.. emm.. karena.."

"Apa Jungkook dan Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Dalam tunduknya, Jimin mengangguk samar _sambil memainkan jari-jari imut nan mungilnya_. Dan Yoongi dengan sangat jenius tau kalau ini memang ada hubungannya dengan dua anak _sialan_ itu.

'S _udah kuduga. Bukan sekedar campur tangan, ini pasti ada campurmulut(?) dari Taehyung dan Jungkook yang mempengaruhi Jimin dengan cara mengatakan hal-hal aneh padanya!'_ Batin Yoongi murka.

"Mereka bilang kalau hyung tidak segera menikahiku.. pasti suatu saat nanti ketika aku semakin gemuk-"

' _Sekarangpun kau sudah gemuk Jim._ '

"-hyung akan meninggalkanku dan mencari pengganti yang punya badan kurus.. " di penghujung kalimat, suara Jimin berubah seperti bayi yang sedang bergumam _sambil terus mengunyah biskuit bayi rasa strawberrynya. Gak jelas gimanaaa gitu_. Dan untungnya Yoongi masih bisa mendengar gumaman Jimin.

"Sudah berkali-kali kan ku bilang.. jangan pernah dengarkan mulut _nista_ dua temanmu itu. Dengarkan ini baik-baik.. " Yoongi menangkup pipi gembil Jimin " ..aku Min Yoongi berjanji. Tidak akan meninggalkan Park Jimin, apalagi karena alasan berat badan. Aku malah yang akan membuatmu semakin gemuk, karena bagiku Jimin yang gemuk adalah anugrah terindah. Membuatku selalu punya alasan untuk memelukmu setiap saat. Kau benar-benar hugable sayang." _Huwek. Gombal._

"Benarkah hyung?"

"Un." Yoongi mengangguk lalu mencium bibir Jimin.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku tak peduli kekasihku ini gemuk atau kurus, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Mereka bil-"

"Aku tidak peduli mereka bilang apa."

"Ish hyung! Jangan menyela terus~ Dengarkan aku dulu."

"Baiklah, hyung akan mendengarkan."

"Masak.. mereka bilang aku seperti _asdfghj_ beras."

"Apa? Seperti apa?"

Entah telinga Yoongi yang budeg, atau memang Jimin yang tidak bicara dengan jelas.

"Mereka bilang aku seperti _asdfghj_ beras."

Ah, sepertinya telinga Yoongi mengalami penuaan dini. _Budeg sebelum waktunya._

"Trus kenapa? Kau memang seperti itu kan?"

"Jadi... hyung juga berpikir kalau aku seperti itu?"

"Ho'oh" Kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum ria. ' _Kau memang seperti kue beras sayang, seperti mochi. Gigitable setiap waktu. Membuatku selalu ingin memakanmu. Ah, sepertinya aku harus memberimu makan lebih banyak, supaya kue berasku ini semakin montok. Hihihi'_

"Sudah kuduga, hyung pasti juga menganggapku seperti itu." Jimin menunduk sedih.

"Hei.. kenapa kau sedih? Bukankah selama ini Jimin-ku memang terkenal dengan sebutan itu?"

"Hyung.. apa aku perlu ke gym lagi supaya ABS ku kembali-"

"JANGAN. Aku lebih suka melihatmu seperti ini sayang. Aku tak mau kehilangan buntalanberas(?) ku ini. Dan peringatan, awas saja kalau besok aku melihat berat badanmu turun. Aku tak mau memelukmu lagi saat tidur."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih tidur solo setiap malam Jim?"

Jimin menggeleng "Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri hyung" lalu merengut.

"Makanya. Jangan sekali-sekali berpikir untuk diet apalagi pergi ke gym."

"Baiklah. Asal Yoongi hyung tidak membiarkanku tidur sendiri setiap malam."

"Tentu saja sayang."

Jimin mengangguk, lalu berjalan lesu menuju meja kecil di sudut kamar. Kemudian dengan tidak bersemangat mengambil dua toples kecil berbentuk bola untuk selanjutnya dia bawa menuju sofa kecil _berkapasitas dua orang_ disamping meja belajar, tempat Yoongi sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan laptopnya.

Jimin membuka masing-masing tutup toples setelah sebelumnya menyalakan tv dan memilih salah satu channel _yang sedang menayangkan program acara musik terkenal di Korea._

Harusnya sekarang Jimin menonton dengan sangat semangat, jingkrak-jingkrak dan teriak kalau perlu. Karena rapper farovite-nya a.k.a **AGUST D** sedang tampil dan bernyanyi dengan sangat keren nan enerjik. _Tapi di mata Yoongi, yang sedang dilakukan rapper mesum itu tak lebih dari sekedar teriak-teriak gak jelas seperti orang kesurupan (seok)jin iprit yang sedang diperkosa oleh monsters imut berkolor kuning._

"Makan yang banyak Jim." Perintah Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop yang sedang menampilkan bluefil- _ehem_ lembar kerja dengan banyak sekali angka _gaib_ disana.

"Iya hyung."

Jimin mulai memakan kudapan malamnya dengan lambat. Mengambil satu marshmallow dengan tangan kanan lalu memakannya, sedangkan tangan kiri sudah siap memasukkan permen coklat warna warni _dari toples sebelah_ ke mulutnya.

Begitu seterusnya sampai acara musik itu berakhir, sampai Yoongi menyelesaikan tugasnya, sampai satu toples marshmallow kosong tak berbekas, sampai hanya tersisa 4 butir permen coklat di toples satunya, _sampai Chinen bisa menyaingi tinggi Yuto, sampai Ryutaro kembali ke pelukan Hey! Say! JUMP. Lupakan dua yang terakhir, because i know that is impossible T_T._

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sebentar hyung, sedikit lagi." Jimin mengambil sisa permen coklat lalu mengunyahnya bersamaan. "Sudah."

"Anak pintar." Yoongi mengusak rambut si manis dan dibalas dengan hilangnya mata sipit Jimin karena terhimpit pipi gembilnya yang terangkat. "Untuk menu besok kau mau apa sayang?"

"Emm... coklat boleh tidak? Dan permen jelly yang bentuknya seperti cacing itu loh.."

"Apapun yang kau mau Minmin-ah."

"Terima kasih hyung." Jimin memeluk manusia jelmaan gula pabrik itu dengan erat, lalu bangkit dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi _untuk cuci kaki cuci muka dan sikat gigi sebelum tidur._

Yoongi terkekeh melihat kelakuan Jimin yang lebih terlihat sebagai anak asuhnya, dari pada sebagai kekasihnya.

Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi lima menit kemudian, berganti dengan Yoongi yang segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi dan berkumur 7x dengan cairan berwarna hijau rasa mint. _Katanya sih biar Jimin gak pingsan sewaktu dapet morning kiss dari Yoongi keesokan paginya._

Yoongi keluar kamar mandi dengan senyuman lebar. Membayangkan kalau sebentar lagi dia akan bobog _nikmat_ dengan bocah manis berpipi gembil itu.

Ditambah lagi.. penampakan Jimin yang sedang berbaring dengan kedua tangan memegang ujung atas selimut, _hingga yang nampak hanyalah kepala dan 10 jarinya saja_ , mata mengantuk tinggal 5 watt yang dipaksakan untuk terus melek. Jimin sudah seperti bocah 5 tahun yang sedang menunggu untuk diceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur oleh sang eomma. Membuat Yoongi ingin segera meniduri namja manis itu.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama motif kumamon, Yoongi segera masuk ke dalam selimut dan berbaring.

Tak perlu kata pengantar yang panjang _apalagi sampai mendongeng_ untuk menidurkan Jimin. Cukup dengan memeluk tubuh _gembul_ itu dari belakang, mengelus perut yang dulunya disebut sixpack namun saat ini berubah menjadi onepack, menciumi pucuk kepala Jimin, dan mengatakan ' _aku mencintaimu Minmin-ah'_ bisa dipastikan Jimin akan cepat tertidur.

Empat menit kemudian Jimin tertidur. Dan 5 detik setelahnya, ganti Yoongi yang tertidur dengan tampannya.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Entahlah, Yoongi tak tau kenapa Jimin terus merengut kesal _yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih_ sejak tadi. Sejak Jimin masuk ke mobil saat Yoongi menjemputnya dari cafe Seokjin, sampai di dalam apartement pun Jimin masih saja merengut kesal. _Persis seperti bayi ketika dot yang sedang di-emut-nya dirampas secara paksa dengan tidak ber-perikebayian oleh seseorang_.

 _Ingatlah Yoon, apa yang selalu terjadi setelah Jimin bertemu dengan dua teman sialannya, Taehyung dan Jungkook. Seharusnya kau tau apa akibatnya._

Bahkan saat di supermarketpun, Jimin tetap saja seperti itu. Hingga Yoongi beberapa kali harus rela mendapat tatapan ' _dasar tidak bertanggung jawab. Tega sekali si pucat itu membuat anak manis seperti dia (read : Jimin) sedih'_ dari para ahjuma, yeoja maupun namja seme dan uke yang melihat ekspresi sedih Jimin.

Tidak sepenuhnya merugikan Yoongi juga sih, karena Jimin malah mendapatkan banyak coklat dan snack dari orang-orang yang merasa kasihan saat melihat wajah sedih Jimin. Yah.. sedih gak sedih wajah Jimin itu memang membuat orang ingin mengasihaninya, dalam artian ingin memberikan apapun untuk Jimin supaya anak manis itu tidak sedih lagi.

Selama perjalanan pun Yoongi sudah berkali-kali menanyakan ' _sayang kenapa kau sedih?'_ atau _'apa ada yang menganggumu di kampus?'_ atau _'apa aku sudah berbuat salah padamu?'_ yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Jimin. Membuat Yoongi semakin frustasi saat melihat si manis _yang biasanya sangat ceria dan tidak bisa diam itu_ kini tiba-tiba saja menjadi pendiam lengkap dengan muka sedihnya.

"Jimin-ah.. kalau aku secara tidak sengaja berbuat salah padamu, aku minta maaf." Yoongi pikir mungkin secara tidak sengaja dia sudah berbuat salah dan membuat Jimin sedih, makanya dia minta maaf. Walaupun dia tidak benar-benar tau di bagian mana salahnya. Yang penting minta maaf dulu.

Jimin menggeleng 2 kali. "Hyung tidak salah kok."

Syukurlah, ini bukan karena Yoongi. "Lalu kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja sayang?"

Jimin kembali menggeleng, membuat Yoongi menyerah untuk bertanya lagi. Mungkin nanti saja kalau sudah sampai di apartement, saat suasananya sudah tenang Yoongi akan bertanya lagi.

 _Sampai di parkiran apartement._

"Mau apa hyung?" tanya Jimin saat melihat Yoongi berjongkok membelakanginya.

"Menggendongmu. Ayo cepat naik."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok." Lalu Jimin berjalan melewati Yoongi.

Yoongi berdiri, merasa heran kenapa Jimin menolak _tumpangan gratis alias_ gendongannya. Padahal biasanya si manis itu tanpa di tawari lebih dulu, pasti minta di gendong sewaktu turun dari mobil.

 _Positive thinking saja ya Yoon, mungkin ini bawaan orok._

 _Q : Orok-nya siapa?_

 _A : (seok)jin iprit._

 _ **.**_

Yoongi sedang memasukkan permen jelly berbentuk cacing ke salah satu _dari dua_ toples kecil berbentuk bola, saat Jimin berdiri di atas timbangan digital dekat kulkas.

"Bagaimana Jim?" tanya Yoongi tanpa memandang Jimin. Karena Yoongi sedang sibuk, sibuk mengangkat dan menggerak-nggerakkan salah satu permen jelly berbentuk cacing dengan dua jarinya. _'Kayaknya ni cacing habis makan pelangi deh. Bisa warna warni gini bentuknya.'_ Batin Yoongi baka -_-

"Naik.. " Lalu Jimin berjalan dan duduk di pangkuan Yoongi, membuat Yoongi terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya _memasukkan permen jelly kedalam toples_.

"Ada apa?"

"Hyung.."

"Iya sayang?"

"Emm.. aku tambah berat."

"Aku tau."

"Aku tidak kurus lagi seperti dulu."

"Semua orang juga tau."

"Aku tidak tinggi hyung."

"Bukan rahasia lagi Jim."

"Aku takut.."

"Hm? Apa yang kau takutkan sayang?" Yoongi memandang si manis, yang masih setia menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hyung akan meninggalkanku?" entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

"Sekarang jelaskan, untuk apa aku meninggalkanmu."

"Emm... hyung tau kan kalau kita berbeda? Kalau hyung thumb aku pinkie nya, kalau hyung susu putih aku adalah susu coklat, kalau hyung-"

"To the point saja Jim. Aku bukan dukun yang akan langsung mengerti kode-kode seperti itu."

"Aku semakin gemuk hyung."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Aku takut hyung akan meninggalkanku kalau aku semakin gemuk."

Yoongi menghela napas. "Sungguh. Aku capek Jim. Ak-"

"Lihat. Padahal belum ada satu menit memangkuku, tapi hyung sudah capek."

"Maks-"

"Hyung pasti juga capek karena setiap hari menghadapi bocah kekanakan sepertiku."

"Jimi-"

"Apalagi nanti kalau aku semakin gemuk hyung pasti akan meninggalkanku."

"..."

"Tapi.. aku tidak mau Yoongi hyung yang kusayang ini meninggalkanku." Jimin memeluk erat dan menduselkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yoongi.

"..."

"Aku harus bagaimana hyung? Aku ke gym lagi saj-"

 _Plaakkk_

"Diamlah mbul, pahaku sakit karena ocehanmu."

Jimin mendadak tuna wicara.

Pertama, baru kali ini Yoongi memukulnya. Biasanya semarah atau sekesal apapun, kekasihnya itu tidak pernah memukul. Paling kejam cuma mencubit atau meremas bokongnya. Tapi sekarang.. bokong Jimin _yang semakin montok dan berisi itu_ dipukul dengan tidak berperi-kebokongan. Rasanya.. panas dan sakit di bokong Jimin menjalar sampai ke hatinya.

Kedua, apa itu tadi? Yoongi memanggilnya 'mbul', 'GEMBUL', ' **JIMIN GEMBUL**?' ' _Yoongi hyung jahat! Aku tau kalau aku gemuk, tapi jangan diperjelas seperti itu dong!'_ batin Jimin miris.

Ketiga, memang apa hubungannya ocehan dengan paha? Jimin kan mengoceh dengan mulut, lalu kenapa paha Yoongi yang sakit? Paling nggak yang sakit telinga atau apa gitu yang letaknya tak jauh dari sumber ocehan Jimin keluar. _Lha ini.. paha yang sakit? Tak bisa dipercaya._

"Dengar ya sayang, maksudku capek itu.. aku capek setiap hari melihatmu sedih karena memikirkan berat badan. Aku tau kalau kau itu semakin hari semakin gendut,-"

' _Tuh kan, hyung bilang Jimin gendut.'_

"-tapi aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku malah suka melihatmu seperti ini. Karena gendutmu itu-"

' _Mengataiku gendut lagi!'_

"-sangat imut, menggemaskan, hugable dan membuatku ingin terus menidurimu. Lagipula siapa sih yang membuatmu menjadi gendut seperti ini?"

' _Sekali lagi mengataiku gendut, pisangmu akan berakhir di penggorengan hyung!'_

"Aku kan? Jadi tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu hanya karena kau gend-" tiba-tiba _pisang Yoongi terasa ngilu disertai_ muncul firasat buruk mengenai kata 'gendut', jadi dia buru-buru mencari kata pengganti. "-hanya karena berat badanmu bertambah."

"Benar hyung tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Benar Jimin sayang~~ mana mungkin aku meninggalkan mochi kesayanganku ini. Percayalah, bagaimanapun keadaanmu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Hyung~~ aku semakin menyaya-. Tidak, aku semakin mencintaimu." Jimin kembali memeluk Yoongi dengan erat.

"Aw aww! Pahaku sakit Jim, menyingkirlah." _Demi keselamatan paha putih mulusnya_ , Yoongi mengangkat dan menjauhkan tubuh Jimin dari pahanya.

Jelas saja paha Yoongi sakit. Lha Jimin yang badannya udah kayak karung beras gitu, main lonjak-lonjak aja di paha Yoongi. Apalagi bokongnya itu kan punya ukuran yang gak biasa bin montok. Duduk biasa aja udah bikin paha Yoongi capek, apalagi ini.. duduk sambil lonjak-lonjak dipangkuan si pinkie. _Say goodbye for paha Yoongi._

"Sakit?" otak Jimin masih buferring "Kenapa bisa sakit hyung? Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Jimin khawatir.

' _Shit. Jangan meraba-raba pahaku Jim. Nanti dedek ku bisa bangun.'_ Batin Yoongi misuh-misuh saat Jimin mencoba memeriksa pahanya.

 _Sebenarnya sih Jimin cuma megang-megang dikit doang, Yoongi aja yang pikirannya terlalu mesum._

"Sakit. Sakit banget Jim. Iya yang itu, bagian itu yang sakit." Lama kelamaan Yoongi malah keenakan pahanya diraba-raba Jimin.

Dan Jimin yang curiga segera menghentikan aktivitasnya _megang-megang paha Yoongi._ Gimaana gak curiga coba?! Mulutnya sih bilang 'aduh aduh sakit'. Tapi wajahnya itu lo berkata lain, seakan lagi ngomong-mendesah- 'Ahh. Enak Jim, nikmat. Lanjutkan sayang, jangan berhenti. Uhh~~'

Otak Jimin yang _setengah_ polos kan jadi mikir macem-macem. Jimin pikir Yoongi hyungnya ini sedang mabok karena keracunan street food _jamur goreng_ yang mereka beli diperjalanan pulang tadi, jadi _entah apa tujuannya_ tiba-tiba Jimin mencubit paha Yoongi dengan kekuatan penuh dan-

 _Awww!_

 **Duggh**

"ADUH"

Yoongi menjerit kesakitan dan dengan reflek _tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan sedikitpun_ menggerakkan kakinya kasar hingga mengenai perut Jimin sampai si mungil terdorong ke belakang dan badannya membentur pintu kulkas dengan tidak etis.

Mengetahui KDRT yang baru saja _tidak sengaja_ dilakukannya, Yoongi berlari panik menghampiri Jimin yang sedang memegangi perut dan bokongnya.

"Ya ampun Jimin. Maafkan aku sayang. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Pasti sakit sekali ya tadi.. maaf.." Yoongi mengangkat tubuh Jimin ala bridal style dan membawanya menuju kamar tidur.

Jimin yang sedang kesakitanpun diam saja saat Yoongi mengangkat tubuhnya. Mau nolak juga gak bisa. Hati, _bokong_ dan punggung Jimin terlalu sakit untuk melakukan penolakan, jadi ya trima-trima saja saat tubuhnya digendong oleh Yoongi.

 _Gak tau aja Jimin kalau si pucat itu sudah hampir pingsan karena menggendong Jimin yang berat badannya gak kalah dari satu karung beras ukuran big size._

Sampai di samping ranjang, Yoongi menidurkan tubuh Jimin dengan sangaaat hati-hati. Karena dia tahu, bokong Jimin itu sekarang menjadi sensitif _setelah beberapa kali mengalami kecelakaan bokong,_ terbukti dengan Jimin yang beberapa kali mengaduh sakit sambil menggigit lengan Yoongi.

"Hyung jahat." Jimin berbalik secara perlahan _agar bokongnya tak semakin terluka_ , memunggungi Yoongi yang sedang meregangkan otot-ototnya _karena terlalu capek menggendong si gembul Park Jimin._

"Iya sayang, hyung salah. Maafkan hyung ne.. lain kali aku tidak akan begitu lagi sayang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Jimin masih diam. Si gembul itu benar-benar kesal dengan Yoongi. Sudah tau kalau bokong _montok dan sexy_ nya itu _sangat_ sensitif, eh malah didorong sampai bokongnya cedera kembali.

' _Ugh. Yoongi hyung benar-benar jahat. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini bokongku gak montok lagi? Bagaiamana kalau bokongku gak indah lagi? Bagaimana kalau bokongku gak sem-_ '

"Akan ku obati bokongmu Jim."

Jimin mendelik horor. ' _Yoongi hyung mau mengobati bokongku? Ha ha ha, jangan lagi. Tak akan ku biarkan itu terjadi hyung._ ' Batin Jimin mengantisipasi.

Jelas saja si manis tak mau kalau sampai Yoongi mengobati _alias memijat_ bokongnya. Pertama dan terakhir kali Yoongi melakukan itu, Jimin harus rela demam semalaman. Membayangkannya saja membuat bokong Jimin berdenyut ngilu.

"Tid-dak usah hyung."

"Loh, kenapa sayang? Bokongmu kan sakit. Kalau tidak segera diobati aku takut nanti malah semakin parah."

' _Lebih baik seperti ini hyung, dari pada na-_ '

"Jimin? katakan sesuatu sayang, jangan diam saja."

"Tidak usah melakukan apa-apa _apalagi memijat bokongku_ hyung, karena sekarang bokongku sudah baikan. Sudah tidak sakit lagi." Jimin mengangkat sebelah bokongnya untuk meyakinkan Yoongi kalau bokongnya benar-benar gwenchana.

 _Sebenarnya sih masih sakit, tapi tak apalah. Lebih baik Jimin dihukum malaikat karena berbohong pada orang yang lebih tua, dari pada sesuatu yang lebih buruk menimpa salah satu aset berharganya_.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dengan perkataanmu Jim, bokongmu itu kan sensitif sekali.." Yoongi melirik khawatir _tapi lebih mengarah ke mesum_ pada bokong Jimin. "Tapi kalau kau bilang tidak apa-apa, ya sudah."

Jimin menghembuskan napas lega melihat Yoongi yang _sepertinya_ percaya dengan kata-katanya. Tapi kok Jimin pengen sesuatu ya..

"Emm, hyung.." Jimin membalikkan badannya _perlahan_ , menghadap Yoongi yang saat ini duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya.. masih sedikit sakit si-"

"Benarkah?" Potong Yoongi dengan cepat "Sini cepat menungging(?). Akan kuobati."

Jimin menggeleng cemas. "Maksudku hanya sedikit. Hyung tidak perlu sampai memijatnya."

"Lalu, aku harus apa?"

"Itu.. di.. elus-elus saja hyung.." Jimin menarik salah satu bantal untuk menyembunyikan diri. _Kepalanya saja sih yang berhasil disembunyikan_.

Sungguh, meminta seseorang _sekalipun itu adalah sang kekasih_ untuk mengelus-elus bokong _montok dan sexy_ nya, membuat Jimin malu setengah hidup. Tapi membayangkan betapa nikmat dan hangat saat bokongnya _yang masih sedikit sakit itu_ di elus-elus oleh tangan besar Min Yoongi, membuat Jimin mupeng.

HEOL

Kok kesannya Jimin nakal banget ya minta bokongnya dielus-elus?!

Tapi tapi, bokong Jimin kan memang lagi sakit. Jadi gak papa dong manja-manja dikit. _Ya udah lah, lanjutkan Jim._

"Lebih dari dielus-elus juga boleh kok sayang."

"Gak jadi saja kalau hyung meminta lebih."

"Sensi banget Jim. Iya iya, cuma dielus-elus. Berbaliklah."

"Janji?"

"Janji sayang, ayo cepat berbalik."

Jimin telungkup, sementara Yoongi mempersiapkan tangannya untuk bokong Jimin.

"Celana _boxer_ nya perlu dilepas gak hyung?"

"Lepas dong." _Ehehehe, kan biar nanti lebih meresap hangatnya._

Jimin melepas celananya, sementara Yoongi sujud syukur.

"Ingat ya hyung, cuma dielus-elus. Gak boleh lebih." Jimin memperingatkan. Si mungil itu tau, kalau Yoongi pasti bernafsu sekali untuk mengapa-apakan bokong _montok dan sexy_ nya.

"Dipijat dikit boleh?"

"Gak boleh."

"Diremas dikiiit, boleh kan?"

"Gak boleh."

"Digigit?"

"Gak."

"Diciu-"

"GAK BOLEH. TITIK."

" _Pelit banget Jim. Ini gak boleh, itu gak boleh."_ Batin Yoongi nelangsa.

Ibaratnya tu kayak dikasih hadiah mobil sport mewah _yang harganya bisa buat beli persediaan celana dalam selama 5 generasi_ , tapi cuma boleh dielus-elus dan dipandangi doang. Sama sekali gak boleh dimasuki apalagi dinaiki. _Kan kampret._

Yaudah lah, mengingat kondisi bokong _montok dan sexy_ Jimin yang memang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, akhirnya Yoongi pasrah. Masih untung boleh pegang-pegang dan elus-elus, dari pada cuma boleh memandangi ataupun membayangkan.

Dengan gerakan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, Yoongi memulai ritual elus-elus itu bongkahan kenyal dibagian belakang tubuh Jimin. Keatas lalu kebawah, kekanan lalu kekiri. Begitu seterusnya sampai 10 menit kemudian.

Yoongi yang awalnya memejamkan mata khitmad saking menikmati saat tangan besarnya menyentuh permukaan bokong Jimin yang halus dan lembut _bak bokong bayi_ , harus mengumpat ketika handphonenya berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk.

' _Sialan! Siapapun yang baru saja mengirim pesan, kusumpahi dedeknya digigit semut!_ ' sumpah _serapah_ Yoongi dalam hati.

 _Sementara itu di suatu tempat nun jauh disana.._

" _AAWWWW!"_

" _Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"_

" _Ak-aku tidak tau. Tapi sepertinya ada yang sedang jalan-jalan disini, dan dia mengigit juga."_

" _Sini biar kuperiksa."_

 _(Tolong jangan dibayangkan bagian yang ini)_

" _Bagaimana?"_

" _Pantas saja. Ada semutnya hyung, semut hitam, semut gatal."_

" _Ugh. Langsung kita eksekusi saja semut kurang ajar ini. Berani-beraninya dia menggigit dedekku. Yang boleh menggigitnya kan hanya kau seorang, sayang.."_

" _Betul hyung. Hanya aku yang boleh menggigitnya."_

 _Dua mahluk beda spesies namun berjenis kelamin sama itu tertawa absurd, sambil memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk semut malang yang kurang ajar itu._

 _Kembali ke Yoonmin._

Jimin mengambil handphone Yoongi diatas meja nakas dekat ranjang, lalu melihat dari siapa pesan yang masuk.

"Hyung ada pesan, dari kuda hyung." Ucap Jimin sambil mengulurkan handphone itu ke pemiliknya.

"Tunggu sebentar Jim." _Dengan berat hati_ Yoongi melepaskan tangannya dari bokong Jimin untuk menerima handphoneya, lalu melihat siapakah gerangan manusia _terkutuk_ yang sudah mengganggu acaranya.

 **.**

 **From : Jung 'Kuda' Hoseok**

 **Hyung, tadi aku melihatmu di supemarket.**

 **Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?**

 **.**

" _Pertanyaan gak bermutu_." Batin Yoongi. Tapi dia tetap membalasnya.

 **.**

 **To : Jung 'Kuda' Hoseok**

 **Mengantarkan degem beli cemilan.**

 **.**

 _ **Send.**_

Yoongi mengembalikan handphonenya ke Jimin, lalu kembali mengelus-elus bokong _montok dan sexy_ itu. Sambil terus memandang kagum dua bongkahan gigitable milik Jimin.

Ugh. Kalau saja Jimin mengijinkan Yoongi untuk meng-apa-apa-kan dua bongkahan itu, pasti sekarang Yoongi sudah meremas, mencubit gemas, mencium, menggigit, men-

"Hyung, ini apa maksdunya?"

 _Dengan tidak rela_ Yoongi menghentikan pikiran mesumnya, saat melihat Jimin menunjuk layar handphonenya. Tepatnya menunjuk salah satu kata yang terdapat di chat-nya dengan si _siluman_ kuda.

"Oh, itu.. " posisi kedua tangan Yoongi masih elus-elus mesra bokong Jimin " ..yang ku maksud itu dirimu sayang."

Jimin tersipu malu. Baginya, kata 'degem' yang Yoongi tujukan untuk dirinya itu sangat imut. Jarang-jarang Yoongi memuji atau meng-imut-kan Jimin dihadapan orang lain.

' _Ya ampun~ Yoongi hyung benar-benar romantis._ ' Batin Jimin berbahagia sambil senyum malu-malu.

"Minmin-ah.. tau tidak artinya 'degem' itu apa?"

"Tau hyung kok hyung.." _pasti dedek gemes ka-_

"Dedek gembrot." Kata Yoongi santai. Seakan dua kata itu adalah kata teromantis kedua setelah kata 'aku mencintaimu' yang bisa membuat pipi Jimin berwarna merah karena tersipu.

Jimin shock berat. Pipinya sekarang benar-benar berwarna merah, tapi bukan karena tersipu malu _ataupun menahan poop_ , tapi karena Jimin sedang menahan amarah. Rasanya dia ingin mengumpati semua gambar kumamon yang ada di piyama kekasih pucatnya itu.

DEDEK GEMBROT?

 **GEMBROT?!**

Please... si uke ini tau kok kalau sekarang badannya udah gak seramping dulu. Tapi tolong, jangan lebih diperjelas lagi. Apalagi dibilang **GEMBROT.**

Hati Jimin sakit tau gak sih. Yang awalnya bahagia dikasih panggilan imut, eh ternyata aslinya panggilan menghina _menurut Jimin_.

Jimin bangkit dari tidur telungkupnya, lalu memandang Yoongi murka. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya memiringkan kepala _sok_ imut lalu nyengir mesum.

Ingat, keadaan Jimin yang sejak tadi hanya memakai celana dalam dan sekarang malah berdiri dihadapan Yoongi yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang. Mendongak sedikit saja, mata Yoongi bisa dengan leluasa memandangi aset Jimin yang hanya terlindungi celana dalam biru muda. _Yoongi mesum MODE-ON._

 _Jimin mah gitu. Kalau marah suka gak sadar keadaan. Paling gak pakai dulu kek itu boxer biar gak telanjang paha. Kan kasian Yoongi sampe mimisan gitu._

Demi Ksatria Baja Hitam yang sering Yoongi tonton sewaktu kecil, Yoongi ingin memperkosa Jimin sekarang juga!

Peduli amat lah sama mimisannya, kan sudah ada celanadal- _uhuk_ tissu yang menyumpal hidungnya. Yang penting Yoongi ingin memperkosa Jimin sekarang jug-

"Keluar! Aku benci dengan Yoongi hyung. Aku ingin tidur sendiri malam ini. CEPAT KELUAR!"

Teriakan _cempreng_ Jimin menggema keseluruh ruangan apartement ini. Menyadarkan Yoongi dari niat busuknya.

"Tapi Jim.. kenapa? Kali ini apalagi salahku?" Yoongi memasang tampang menyedihkan, bak pengemis yang sudah tidak makan sejak SD.

HEOL

Beberapa hari yang lalu Yoongi sudah merasakan bagaimana tidak nyamannya tidur di sofa _karena tidak diperbolehkan tidur dikamar oleh Jimin,_ masak sekarang harus diulangi lagi?

Jimin membuang muka sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. _Masih tak sadar kalau keadaannya telanjang paha._

"Ayolah Jim. Tolong jangan mengusirku lagi. Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri."

Jimin masih melengos, membuang muka.

"Jimin-ah.."

"Baiklah." Melihat Yoongi yang masih gigih memohon, akhirnya Jimin luluh. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apapun syaratnya pasti akan kuturuti sayang, katakan saja."

"Em.. anu.. ja-jangan, pernah menyebutku gendut atau gemuk lagi hyung.. " Jimin mencicit diakhir kalimat. Lalu menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibawah perlindungan selimut.

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya."

"Ya ampun Jim sayang, kukira apa." Yoongi teriak heboh lalu tertawa.

 _Benarkah Jimin ini umurnya sudah 20 tahun? Sudah menjadi mahasiswa? Sudah legal untuk minum minuman beralkohol? Tapi kenapa kelakuan, sikap dan pikirannya masih seperti bocah SMP? Marah hanya karena dibilang gendut? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya._

Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran Yoongi. Tapi yah, semanja ataupun sekekanakan apapun, Yoongi tetap menyayangi dan mencintai si manis Park Jimin kok. Bagi Yoongi membuat Jimin marah, kesal, sedih apalagi menangis adalah pantangan terbesar yang tidak boleh dilanggar.

Jadi kesimpulannya? Yoongi memang harus minta maaf pada mochi kesayangannya ini, _karena sudah menyebut Jimin 'gembrot'._

"Sayang.. "

Yoongi mengelus-ngelus gundukan besar yang tertutupi selimut. _Kalau tak salah perhitungan, bagian yang sedang dia elus-elus adalah bokong Jimin. sengaja sih Yoongi memilih bagian itu._

"Aku minta maaf sayang. Aku janji tidak akan menyebutmu gemb- " tiba-tiba Yoongi tersedak " –maksudku aku janji tidak akan mengucapkan kata itu lagi didepanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Jim. Jadi tolong maafkan aku. Kau mau memaafkan Yoongi hyung kesayanganmu ini kan?"

Sambil menunggu si manis menjawab, tak lupa Yoongi membaca semua doa yang sekiranya bisa membuat permintaan maafnya diterima.

Tanpa disangka, sebuah tangan mungil muncul dari dalam selimut dengan pinkie yang terangkat tinggi. Segera setelah melihat kode dari Jimin yang mengatakan ' _Yoongi hyung janji? Kalau iya akan ku maafkan_ " Yoongi mengaitkan pinkienya dengan pinkie imut itu untuk memberi kode balasan ' _Aku janji sayang. Tidak akan menyebutmu seperti itu lagi._ '

Perlahan, mahluk imut yang sebelumnya bersembunyi di bawah selimut itu menampakkan wujudnya diiringi senyum manis _semanis gulali_.

Ugh

Akhirnya si pucat itu mendapatkan maaf dari Jimin, bisa bahaya kalau Jimin tidak cepat memaafkan Yoongi. Bisa-bisa ci pucat itu menjadi manusia jablay _karena dicuekin Jimin._

"Mendekatlah Jim, aku ingin memelukmu." Perintah Yoongi sambil memposisikan tubuhnya sendiri berbaring miring menghadap Jimin. Setelah melakukan hal yang sama, kini posisi Yoongi dan Jimin saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Yoongi hyung" panggil Jimin sambil membuat pola abstrak di dada Yoongi.

"Hmm" sedangkan Yoongi membalas perlakuan Jimin dengan cara-cara mengelus-elus pucuk kepala si manis.

"Benar ya hyung tidak akan meninggalkanku walaupun nanti aku semakin-"

"Ssssttt. Jangan membicarakan itu lagi sayang. Kau ingatkan apa yang kukatakan tadi? aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena berat badan."

Jimin mengangguk sambil tersenyum bahagia. Tidak salah dia memilih Yoongi sebagai kekasihnya, karena apapun yang ada pada diri Min Yoongi selalu membuat hidup Jimin semakin sempurna. _Yah, walaupun Yoongi rada mesum sih, tapi tak apa-apa, selama mesumnya hanya pada Jimin seorang._

"Yoongi hyung"

"Hmm"

"Menurut hyung, aku ini seperti apa?"

"Seperti apa, apanya?"

"Emm.. kalau diumpamakan, menurut hyung aku ini seperti apa.."

"Apa yaa.. " otak Yoongi sedang loading " .. bagiku Park Jimin itu seperti mochi. Kecil bentuknya, berisi, manis, imut-imut menggemaskan dan gigitable."

"Hyung yakin aku seperti itu?"

"Yakin sayang. Seluruh dunia juga sudah mengakui itu. Park Jimin, si mochi paling imut didunia."

"Tapi sepertinya bagi Jungkook dan Taehyung, aku tidak seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Memang bagi mereka kau seperti apa?"

"Mereka bilang, aku seperti.."

 _5 menit kemudian_

"Seperti apaa?"

"Seperti _asdfghj_ beras."

Kumat deh. Dari kemarin Jimin selalu bicara gak jelas pas dibagian ini. Hmm, berarti ini bukan telinga Yoongi yang mengalami masalah _apalagi budek sebelum waktunya_. Masalah ada pada bibir Jimin.

Satu cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah di bibir Jimin.

Chuu

Tempelin, diemut dulu, lalu dihisap dikit trus dilumat nikmat. Pasti setelah di service begini masalahnya hilang.

"Seperti apa sayang? Coba ulangi."

"Jungkook dan Taehyung bilang, aku seperti karung beras hyung. Pendek dan gendut. Mereka sungguh kasian dengan anak kita nanti karena pasti terlahir pendek juga apalagi kalau gendut sepertiku pasti anak kita nanti akan dibully oleh teman-temannya. Aku harus bagaimana hyuuung~~."

Yoongi cengo.

Pertama, Jimin berbicara panjang lebar tanpa ada jeda dengan satu kali tarikan napass. _Persis seperti rapper yang sedang misuh-misuh karena celana dalamnya dicuri tikus._

Kedua, saking cepatnya Jimin ngomong, salivanya sampai muncrat kemana-mana. Sampai ada yang mampir ke mata Yoongi juga. _Perih eiy.._

Ketiga, jadi sejak kemarin Jimin marah-marah gak jelas adalah karena dibilang seperti karung beras oleh duo sialan Taehyung dan Jungkook?!

Hwahahahahaha

Yoongi tertawa gak sopan. Sungguh, alasan Jimin benar-benar konyol. Marah-marah gak jelas sejak kemarin, sampai berniat diet dan pergi ke gym segala hanya karena dibilang seperti karung beras? ' _Sumpah lah, kekanakan banget'_ batin Yoongi.

Memang sih Jimin itu lama kelamaan kalau diperhatikan mirip karung beras. Pendek, gemuk dan bentuknya berbuntal-buntal. Tapi kan Jimin itu imut sekaliii walaupun mirip karung beras.

Yoongi masih tertawa terbahak-bahak saat membayangkan Jimin _yang mirip karung beras_ itu sedang jalan-jalan di tengah pasar. Pasti nanti akan ada yang menggendongnya karena dikira ada karung beras ajaib yang bisa jalan-jalan sendiri.

Sedangkan Jimin? wajahnya sudah merah, kesal, marah, kusut dan cemberut parah. Jelas saja marah, bukannya di bela atau paling gak ditenangkan, lha ini malah ditertawakan.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"Sungguh Jim. Jadi dari kemarin kau marah-marah gak jelas karena dibilang mirip karung beras? Bahahaha " Yoongi kembali tertawa menyebalkan.

"JAHAT. Seharusnya hyung membelaku, bukannya malah ikut mengatai lalu menertawakanku. Dasar tidak punya perasaan!"

"Sayang, haruskah aku menikah dengan orang lain yang punya badan tinggi? Supaya Yoongi junior nantinya tidak terlahir bantet?" canda Yoongi dengan tawa menggelegarnya. Bahkan sekarang posisinya sudah guling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi perut yang terasa kram saking tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Ap-apa?"

Jimin melotot kaget. Tadi si pucat bilang tidak akan meninggalkan Jimin dengan alasan apapun, apalagi karena fisik. Tapi baru saja Yoongi bilang dia ingin menikah dengan orang lain yang punya badan tinggi? Sungguh, perkataan Yoongi membuat Jimin sakit hati.

Kalau saja perkataan itu keluar dari mulut nistanya Jungkook dan Taehyung, Jimin tidak akan mempermasalahkannya _, paling banter cuma ngambek kurang dari 7 hari._ Tapi ini, kekasihnya sendiri yang bilang, hati _dan perut_ Jimin benar-benar sakit.

"Hyung keterlaluan." Perkataan bernada kecewa yang keluar dari bibir _kissable_ milik Jimin, menyadarkan Yoongi yang masih tertawa sambil guling-guling dilantai.

 _Gulp_

Yoongi memandang Jimin dengan takut-takut. Apa candaan Yoongi terlalu berlebihan, hingga Jimin terlihat kecewa dan matanya berkaca-kaca seperti itu?

"Jimin.." Yoongi _mengakhiri acara guling-gulingnya lalu_ duduk disamping Jimin, "Bukan begitu sayang. Aku tadi hanya be-be-bercanda. Aku tidak serius mengatakan itu. Sungguh Jim."

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya diam, menggigit bibir sambil menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar membasahi pipi. Jimin benar-benar kecewa dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Jimi-"

"JAHAT!"

"Aku hanya be-"

"Sana! Kalau hyung mau menikah dengan orang yang punya badan tinggi silakan saja, aku tidak akan menghalangi. Aku sadar diri hyung, aku memang jelek, pendek, gemuk, kekanakan. Pokoknya bukan calon istri _-preet-_ idaman Min Yoongi." Jimin turun dari ranjang hendak kekamar mandi.

 _Q :Mau ngapain dikeadaan tegang seperti ini ke kamar mandi?_

 _A : poop_

"Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu sayang." Yoongi menahan lengan Jimin, mencegah si mungil itu beranjak pergi sebelum Yoongi mendapatkan kata maaf _dan pengampunan_. Heol, si pucat itu tidak mau lagi merasakan tidur di sofa. Cukup sudah beberapa hari yang lalu dirinya _nyaris_ tidur disofasaat Jimin sedang ngambek. _Lagi pula Yoongi juga belum sempat sok kaya dengan membeli satu apartement lagi yang bisa dipakai dalam keadaan genting seperti ini._

"Lepas." Jimin menghentakkan tangan Yoongi, dan berhasil. Belum juga kakinya berpindah tempat satu langkah, Yoongi kembali menggelayutinya, di kaki.

"Tidak mau, sebelum kau memaafkanku." Yoongi sedikit mengubah posisinya, yaitu dengan berlutut didepan Jimin. Tapi satu tangannya masih berpegangan di kaki kanan Jimin. "Aku bersumpah Jim, tidak akan menikah dengan orang lain selain dirimu. Karena didunia ini yang kucintai hanya Park _mochi_ Jimin seorang. Lebih baik status di KTP ku 'jomblo seumur hidup', dari pada harus menikah dengan orang lain selain Park _mochi_ Jimin. kau harus percaya sayang."

Mendengar pernyataan _gombal_ yang kekasihnya ucapkan, Jimin sedikit luluh. Tepat ketika bibirnya akan mengatakan ' _aku memaafkanmu hyung'_ , sekelebat bayangan Yoongi yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak _menertawakan Jimin yang katanya seperti karung beras_ muncul kembali. Membuat emosi Jimin kembali memuncak.

Oke, Jimin memaafkan Yoongi. Tapi Jimin butuh waktu untuk menghilangkan sakit hatinya.

"Pergilah hyung."

"Eh, kemana?" Yoongi mendongak.

"Yang jelas bukan keluar negeri apalagi keluar planet."

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya. Masih belum ngeh dengan omongan si mochi _gendut_.

"Malam ini aku ingin tidur sendiri."

"Tapi Jim, ak-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian hyung. Cepat keluar sebelum aku berubah pikiran lalu minta dipulangkan kerumah appa dan eomma."

"Apa itu artinya kau memaafkanku sayang?" tanya Yoongi harap-harap cemas, yang hanya mendapat balasan ekspresi datar dari si mochi _gendut_.

Apakah ini tandanya Jimin memaafkan Yoongi? Tapi kalau sudah dimaafkan, kenapa pakai acara tidur tidur sendiri? Ah sudahlah, lebih baik Jimin minta tidur sendiri dari pada minta dipulangkan kerumah appa dan eomma Park.

 _Dengan ogah-ogahan,_ Yoongi mengambil bantal dan guling untuk menemaninya tidur solo malam ini.

"Kita pisah ranjang hanya untuk malam ini saja kan?"

"Entahlah, tergantung mood."

Yoongi menghela napas pasrah lalu berjalan keluar kamar. "Baiklah, selamat malam sayang. Semoga mimpi indah."

"Ya." Jawab Jimin singkat. Masih dalam mode kesal sama Yoongi.

"Pintunya janga-"

Ceklek

TELAT. Pintunya sudah dikunci oleh Jimin, membuat Yoongi kembali menghelas napas lelah. Harapannya untuk bisa menyusup kedalam kamar _seperti yang pernah dilakukannya beberapa waktu lalu_ kandas sudah.

Akhirnya, duo minimini chibi malam ini pisah ranjang sampai batas waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan.

 **.**

 **Ceklek**

Segera setelah mengunci pintu, Jimin buru-buru lari kekamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar. Lalu duduk di kloset duduk. Setelah mendorong sesuatu yang sejak tadi ingin keluar _tapi harus tertunda karena Yoongi yang terus menahan Jimin_ , akhirnya Jimin bisa bernafas lega. Rasanya sangat ringan, tidak seperti tadi.

Setelah kegiatannya selesai, Jimin merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi apa ya.. Jimin masih belum sadar.

Tepat saat dia memandang ke bawah, si mochi _gendut itu_ membekap mulutnya imut.

"Ja-jadi, dari tadi aku tidak memakai cel-celana tidur? dari tadi aku hanya bertelanjang paha dihadapan Yoongi hyung?"

Jimin benar-benar malu. Dari pada marah-marah sambil bertelanjang paha, lebih baik gak usah pakai apa-apa sekalian. Kan lebih mudah kalau seumpama nanti mau olahraga malam lagi. _Eh?_

Merasa malu dengan kelakuannya tadi, Jimin berlari lalu menyembunyikan diri dibalik selimut.

"Eomma~~ Jimin malu. Mau ditaruh mana bokong Jimin kalau seperti ini caranya? Huhuhu"

 _ **Sementara itu ditempat lain namun di waktu yang sama**_

Belum juga Yoongi meletakkan bokong _kurang sexy_ nya di sofa, bunyi 'klunting' muncul dari handphonenya yang _alhamdulilah_ ada di luar kamar tidur.

"Semoga ini bukan dari si kuda lagi." Gerutu Yoongi dengan suara pelan.

 **.**

 **From : Chii-bi**

 **Yoongi-ya, besok kau ada waktu kan?**

 **Tolong jemput aku di bandara besok subuh**

 **Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan di Korea**

 **Besok akan kubangunkan kalau sudah sampai**

 **.**

"Ah. Si chibi ini. Kenapa harus besok? Padahal kan agendaku esok hari mau merayu Jimin seharian." Batin Yoongi nelangsa.

 **.**

 **To : Chii-bi**

 **Baiklah**

 **Akan kujemput besok pagi**

 **.**

 _ **Send**_

Setelah mendapat balasan 'oke' dari si Chii-bi, Yoongi kembali bersiap tidur. Tidak lupa berdoa terlebih dahulu.

"Semoga besok pagi Jimin lupa ingatan kalau malam ini dia marah padaku. Aamiin."

 **...**

 _ **Q : Lalu bagaimana nasib Yoongi selanjutnya?**_

 _ **A : back to the chapter 1**_

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

Tau kok kalo ini updatenya kelamaan, tapi gak papa deh.. yg penting udah di update kan ya ehehe

Makasih buat yang udah mau repot2 nge-riview, nge-fol, nge-fav dan nge-views

Ayo, yang kemarin katanya mau nye-pam riview.. ku tunggu nih XD

Udah tak bela-belain begadang buat nyelesaiin loh.. hahaha

 **.**

 **Vi Jiminie :** maafin gak ya.. maafin aja deh karena kamu udah mau review panjang XD / / yah, beginilah kalau si uke polos berjodoh sama seme absurd / tpi gpp, yg penting mereka hidup bahagia hahaha / / nih next chap nya, semoga gak mengecewakan ^^ / /

 **avis alfi :** yah, beginilah kesehariannya minimini yoonmin / penuh dengan drama absurd / / Tuhan selalu adil pada umatnya, makanya si Yoongi dapet karma lewat AGUST D hahaha / /

 **yongchan :** betul, tetep imut dan gemesan jimin ya.. makanya yg lebih cocok jadi uke adalah jimin / / bikin gemes, minta dikarungin trus di-kilo-in XD / /

 **ChimisCake :** mengumpatlah, tpi mengumpatnya didepan Yoongi.. biar nanti bisa diajari umpatan terupdate jaman sekarang sama yoongi. kwak / / jimin mah cocoknya bukan dipakein baju ciwi, tpi dipakein celana dalam doang *senyum mesum sama yoongi* / /

 **haneunseok :** makasih karena selalu menunggu ff gak bermutu ini ^^ / / ku juga suka yoongi yang mesum, tpi mesumnya cuma ke jimin doang. Muehehe / /

 **kuki jeon :** kita ada dijalan yang sama XD / /

 **Viukooke :** makasih karena udah suka sama ff ini ^^ / / akhirnya tau kan ya rahasia kenapa Yoongi kulitnya putih kebangetan XD / trima kasih doanya, semoga para author bener2 gak kena azab wkwkwk / / tolong jangan ikut2an mesum, karena cuma yoongi yg boleh mesum / / awas, jangan sampe ampasnya juga ikutan keluar hwahaha / / udah next nih, silakan dinikmati ^^ / /

 **YOONMINshipper :** betulllll / / yoongi mah kakinya doang yg kayak uke, selebihnya dia seme sejati / / HIDUP YOONGI SEME~~ / /

 **...**

* * *

 **LM.C – Little Fat man Boy**

 **31 Maret 2017**


	10. Percaya Padaku

"TIDAK MAU. Aku takut!"

"Jimin.. ayolah keluar. Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan sayang?"

Yoongi hampir habis kesabaran menghadapi kekasih bocahnya itu. Entah apa yang terjadi, sejak kemarin siang Jimin benar-benar tidak mau keluar dari kamar. Waktu dibujuk, jawabannya ya semacam itu itu saja, _"Pokoknya aku takut! Jangan mendekat!"_.

HEOL!

Yoongi itu sudah rindu belaian Jimin, rindu akan sentuhan dari tangan mungil itu. Sudah lebih dari 1x24 jam Yoongi tak mendapatkan sentuhan sayang. Jadi jangan heran kalau Yoongi sekarang jadi jablay. _Sebenarnya sih yang suka belai-belai, suka sentuh menyentuh, suka grepe-grepe itu si Yoongi. Jimin mah sebagai pihak submissive hanya manggut-manggut saja kalau di kurang ajar-in si dominant._

"Ayolah Jim. Apa kau tidak bosan di kamar sejak kemarin siang? Gak pengen ngapain gitu diluar kamar? Contohnya jalan-jalan, belanja, wisata kuliner, atau _uhuk_ olahragamal-"

"TIDAK."

Yoongi hampir terjungkal saat mendengar jawaban Jimin yang terkesan cepat dan tanpa ragu-ragu. Rasanya si pucat itu ingin memanggil cenayang saja untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Jimin, sekaligus minta saran enaknya diapain si manis itu biar Yoongi gak jablay lagi.

Akhirnya Yoongi angkat tangan lalu angkat kaki, nyerah. Dia akan mencoba peruntungannya satu jam lagi, siapa tau di saat itu Jimin sudah luluh.

Baru saja Yoongi berbalik dan jalan satu langkah, suara cempreng itu tiba-tiba menggema dari dalam kamar.

"Aku lapar hyung."

"Mau makan apa?"

"Pizza."

"Tunggu seb-"

"Ukuran jumbo. Dua box. Toppingnya daging sapi, ayam, sosis, jamur dan keju. Minumnya milkshake strawberry. Cuci mulutnya chesse cake. Oh iya, jangan lupa cemilannya cotton candy dua bungkus ukuran besar."

" _Dasar uke kurang ajar! Untung sayang."_ batin Yoongi misuh-misuh. Tapi tak apalah, lebih baik dituruti saja keinginan si manis. Dari pada nanti Jimin kelaparan karena keinginan makannya yang seperti orang hamil itu tidak dituruti. Bisa susah sendiri Yoongi kalau sampai Jimin gak gembul dan gak hugable lagi gara-gara kurang makan.

"Iya sayang, tunggu sebentar. Akan ku pesankan."

Yoongi berjalan lunglai menuju ruang tamu. Duduk di sofa lalu menelpon jasa delivery order untuk memesankan semua yang diminta Jimin.

"Bagaimana hyung, tetap tidak mau keluar?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya Jimin itu kenapa sih?"

Yoongi mengedikkan bahu.

"Jangan-jangan Jimin hyung sakit?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Mungkin Jimin sedang PMS."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Atau sebenarnya Jimin sedang hamil?"

Yoongi mendengus sebal.

 _Susah ya punya teman-teman yang kelakuannya seperti alumni Rumah Sakit Jiwa._

"Aku curiga, jangan-jangan Jimin seperti itu karena.. "

Yoongi melirik curiga ke si empunya mulut, siapa tau mulut tak berpendidikan itu kumat lagi malam ini.

"... Yoongi hyung kemarin baru saja melakukan percobaan pemerkosaan pada Jimin?! Makanya Jimin takut."

TERKUTUKLAH pemilik mulut kurang ajar itu!

Pitenah macam apa ini? Yoongi mana mungkin mencoba memperkosa Jiminnya yang imut imut gembul itu? Kalau langsung memperkosa sih iya. Ngebuat bocah kok coba-coba. _Eh?_

"Mahluk terkutuk sialan! Lebih baik kau diam dari pada nanti ku rubah menjadi kuchisake oppa!" ancam Yoongi.

Sedangkan si penerima ancaman a.k.a alien dari negeri antah berantah a.k.a Kim Taehyung bergidik ngeri. " _Apa salah Taetae? Padahalkan Taetae cuma mengeluarkan pendapat."_ Batin Taehyung _lebay._

"Yoongi hyung, kalau ngomong dijaga dong mulutnya. Jangan berkata kasar kalau sedang ada Kookie disini. Kookie kan masih kecil dan polos." Kata si magnae _ber-abs dan berotot_ Jeon Jungkook.

Si Yoongi cuma sanggup ngelus dada. Bukannya membantu, kedatangan lima sahabatnya itu malah membuat Yoongi tambah pusing. Mending usir saja deh. Gak ada gunanya juga mereka kesini.

Tapi belum sempat Yoongi mengeluarkan maklumat pengusiran, suara bel apartemen memaksanya untuk segera membuka pintu.

Ternyata si kurir delivery order yang datang. Setelah membayar dan si kurir pergi, Yoongi membawa semua makanan pesanan Jimin masuk.

"Hyung hyung, biar aku saja yang mengantarkan makanannya. Siapa tau Jimin mau keluar kalau aku yang membujuknya."

"Hm." Jawab Yoongi singkat sambil mengangguk pelit.

Baru saja berjalan 3 langkah menuju kamar dimana Jimin berada sambil menenteng semua makanan pesanan Jimin, Taehyung berbalik menghampiri Yoongi.

"Hyung, ambilin kunci serep kamar dong. Males banget kalau harus ketok pintu dulu. Iya kalau dibukain pintunya sama Jimin, kalau enggak kan aku capek berdiri terus."

Yoongi membuka sebuah laci di meja kecil dekat sofa, lalu mengambil kunci dari tempat itu. "Nih."

Selain Yoongi dan Taehyung, keempat orang itu _alias Seokjin Namjoon Hoseok dan Jungkook_ melongo ganteng. Pengen banget rasanya nampol Yoongi.

"KALAU PUNYA KUNCI CADANGAN NGAPAIN CAPEK-CAPEK BUJUK JIMIN BIAR MAU KELUAR KAMAR! DASAR OTAK KURA-KURA!" teriak Seokjin mewakili tiga orang lainnya.

Taehyung memandang hyung tertua kesatu dan kedua itu dengan wajah blank, masih belum paham situasi.

Sedangkan Yoongi masang wajah idiot. " _Lah. Bener juga ya. Baka da na atashi o.o_ " batin Yoongi.

Gak mau jadi lebih idiot lagi, Yoongi ngambil _para_ makanan dan kunci yang ada ditangan Taehyung.

"Aku saja yang nganter makanannya."

Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook ngikutin Yoongi dari belakang.

 **Ceklek**

Yoongi langsung masuk kamar dan lihat si gembul yang sedang memilih pakaian, _Jimin baru saja selesai mandi._

"KYAAAAAA." Teriak Jimin karena Yoongi dan kawan-kawan sedang mengintipnya yang belum pakai baju. "Jangan ngintip Jimin! Jimin lagi telanjang _dada dan paha_!"

Bagai mendapat sebuah komando dari pemimpin upacara, lima orang itu serentak balik kanan. Satu menit kemudian Jimin meng-komando lagi.

"Udah. Sekarang udah boleh balik kanan lagi."

Yoongi dan kawan-kawan shock berat saat berbalik dan melihat Jimin yang _sudah pakai baju_ sedang meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ruangan, sambil menahan tangis.

"Jimin-ah, kau kenapa sayang?" tutur Yoongi lembut, berusaha agar nada bicaranya tak semakin membuat si mungil ketakukan.

"Ak-aku takut."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Kalian." Jimin mengarahkan telunjuk bantetnya pada enam mahluk yang sedang memandanginya bingung.

"Memangnya kami kenapa?" ucap Namjoon meminta penjelasan.

"Kalian men-menakutkan."

"Bagian mananya?"

"Semua. Pokoknya men-"

 **Krukkk**

Perkataan Jimin terpotong oleh suara lapar. Yoongi yang mengetahui hal itu langsung punya ide.

"Kau lapar sayang?" tanya Yoongi sambil membuka salah satu box pizza pesanan Jimin, yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari yang ditanya.

"Ingin cepat-cepat makan ini?" tanya Yoongi sekali lagi yang langsung dijawab iya oleh Jimin.

"Makanlah. Tapi ada syaratnya?" Setelah mendapat balasan _'apa?'_ , Yoongi melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jelaskan dulu pada kami, apa yang kau takutkan."

"A-aku.. " jawab Jimin ragu-ragu.

"Aku apa sayang?"

"Aku takut kalian mengapa-apa kan ku."

"Kami tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu Jim. Gak tau lagi kalau Yoongi hyung."

"Diam kau siluman kuda!" Bentak Yoongi yang hanya mendapat cebikan dari siluma- maksudnya Hoseok.

"Benar kalian tidak akan mengapa-apakanku?"

"Iya Jim. Kami tidak ak- ADUH! Apa sih hyung pukul-pukul kepala Kookie?! Nanti kalau Kookie gak pintar lagi gimana?"

"Panggil 'hyung', bodoh. Jimin bukan teman seperpopokanmu." Jawab Namjoon emosi.

"Hyung lapaar~" Jimin merengek hampir menangis. Namun kali ini merengek kelaparan. Salahkan mereka berenam yang dari tadi ngomong gak penting, hingga membuat perut Jimin kontraksi hebat.

"Ayo sayang, kita makan-" Yoongi buru-buru meralat ucapannya saat melihat tatapan tajam dari namja yang sedang dituntunnya "Maksudku kau yang makan, aku tidak ikut makan."

Sampai di meja makan, tanpa basa basi Jimin langsung melahap makanan pesanannya tadi. Sementara si pucat yang duduk dihadapan Jimin, terus memperhatikan bagaimana kekasihnya yang sedang makan itu.

Pipi mochi itu sekarang lebih mirip dengan balon yang sedang ditiup, semakin dilihat semakin lama semakin terlihat membesar.

Hm..

Yoongi jadi lapar deh. Pengen makan balonnya(?) Jimin.

15 menit kemudian Jimin sudah selesai dengan pizza-nya. Sekarang giliran makan tutupmulut- eh salah, maksudnya cuci mulut.

"Jimin-ah.."

"Hm?" Jawab Jimin singkat karena mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Sekarang katakan. Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan sejak kemarin?"

"Sebentar hyung, Jimin masih makan. Tolong jangan diganggu."

Jimin melanjutkan makannya, sedangkan Yoongi mendadak berubah tuna wicara.

"Sekarang sudah selesai?" tanya Yoongi kembali setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan semua makanan di hadapan Jimin lenyap sempurna.

"Un." Jimin mengangguk imut, sambil kembali mengeluarkan ekspresi ketakutannya.

"To the point saja. Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan sejak kemarin? Apa aku punya salah?"

"Hyung, sebaiknya hy-hyung jujur saja deh."

Yoongi mengernyit bingung.

"Sebenarnya hyung ini.. siluman kan?"

"APA?!"

"Biasa kali hyung, gak usah teriak-teriak gitu. Jimin masih belum budeg kok."

Yoongi shock, sedangkan NamJinKook dan HopeTae sedang tertawa guling-guling mendengar tuduhan Jimin yang dialamatkan untuk Yoongi. Mana wajah Jimin saat mengatakan itu polos banget.

"Park Jimin. Dari mananya kalau aku ini adalah siluman?"

"Dari semuanya. Pokonya Yoongi hyung itu siluman salju. Terlalu putih dan dingin."

"Lalu Namjoon hyung itu monster perusak. Apapun yang ada di dekat Namjoon hyung pasti rusak." Yang dituduh seperti itu malah tertawa sambil mengangguk-angguk jenaka, seolah sedang membenarkan bahwa dirinya sebagai monster perusak adalah benar adanya.

"Kalau Kookie adalah kelinci jadi-jadian. Hanya dengan melihat giginya yang menonjol(?) dan mata bulatnya saja pasti semua orang juga akan tau."

"Hoseok hyung. Sebenarnya dia itu adalah kuda poni yang terkena kutukan. Sekarang harus rela dibuang dari kayangan dan menjadi kuda liar di bumi."

"Baru tau sekarang Jim?" teriak si kuda terkutuk sambil tertawa dari ruang tamu.

Jimin terdiam di tempat. Kaget karena Hoseok yang _entah bercanda atau serius_ mengakui bahwa dirinya memang kuda terkutuk. Jimin berusaha menahan tangis dengan cara menggigit bibir dan memilin-milin ujung bajunya.

"Lanjut." Ucap Jungkook datar tapi penasaran dengan imajinasi Jimin yang lain.

"Jin hyung ini sebenarnya putri dari negeri Pinky kan? Jin hyung datang ke bumi karena sedang mencari pangerannya."

"Yes. You are right Jim. Im Princes Pinky. I love I love I love sooo much pink." Racau si putri Pinky jadi-jadian.

"Tae-, Taetae sebenarnya alien kan? Alien entah dari planet mana yang sedang menyamar menjadi manusia. Nanti kalau Jimin lengah pasti Taetae akan menculik setelah itu mengambil otak Jimin dan diawetkan di dalam tabung."

"Taetae memang alien Jim, tapi Taetae tidak suka otak manusia." Teriak si alien dengan polosnya.

"Huaaaaa~ benar kan dugaan Jimin. Ternyata kalian bukan manusia. Jimin takuuut~"

Akhirnya Jimin kembali menangis hebat. Ketakutan memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan _konyol_ yang kira-kira akan terjadi kalau dirinya dekat-dekat dengan beberapa mahluk _yang menurutnya_ bukan manusia itu.

"Minmin-ah.. " panggil Yoongi lembut, berusaha agar Jimin-nya tidak ketakutan lagi dan segera menghentikan imajinasi konyolnya yang entah dapat dari mana. "Dengar ya sayang, dari manapun kau dapat teori itu aku tak peduli _setan._ Tapi yang jelas aku bukan siluman. Aku hanya manusia biasa _yang terlalu albino_."

"Aku-, aku tidak percaya."

"Hyung, sebenarnya kau ini juga bukan manusia kan? Tapi siluman mochi. Lihat saja pipi dan badanmu itu, tak ada bedanya dengan mochi. Kecil, bulat dan berisi." Tawa Jungkook terdengar menggelegar setelah mengatakan hal itu, diikuti tawa dari 4 mahluk _jadi-jadian_ lainnya.

"Eomma~ Jimin ingin pulang saja. Mereka jahat.. huaaaa." Si _siluman_ mochi nangis lagi.

Yoongi geram. Mereka berlima bukannya mendinginkan, tapi malah memperpanas suasana. _Yoongi rasanya pengen jadi kriminal deh, kriminal karena telah memutilasi lima orang teman laknatnya._

"Jimin sayang, sudah jangan menangis lagi ya. Jangan dengarkan mulut sialan mereka."

"Tap- tapi hyung.. "

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita ke kamar saja yuk."

Bukannya menjawab ajakan Yoongi, Jimin malah memandang horor pada si pucat. Seakan tau dengan arti tatapan Jimin, Yoongi langsung mengiterupsi.

"Tenang saja Jim, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Palingan cuma bobokbareng."

Melihat Jimin yang sepertinya _sangat_ enggan mengikuti ajakan _bobok bareng_ nya, Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Walaupun dengan takut-takut, akhirnya Jimin mengikuti Yoongi ke kamar. Mendudukan diri di pinggir ranjang sembari menunggu Yoongi yang menutup _dan mengunci_ pintu kamar.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Yoongi berjalan ke meja nakas untuk mengambil satu toples berisi permen coklat lalu menyerahkannya pada Jimin. _Bagaimanapun juga, Yoongi tak akan melupakan kudaman malam Jimin. Kan kasian kalau Jimin-nya nanti kekurangan berat badan._

Jimin mulai menikmati kudapan malamnya sambil melirik takut pada Yoongi yang saat ini berdiri di depan lemari, _sedang ganti baju tidur._ Selesai ganti baju, Yoongi menghidupkan tv dan memilih channel yang biasa ditonton si mungil, lalu duduk di sofa. Menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri, mengisyaratkan Jimin agar duduk di pangkuannya.

Jimin yang penurut akhirnya berdiri lalu duduk di pangkuan si pucat _tanpa meninggalkan toples berisi permen coklatnya._ Begitu merasakan bokong Jimin _yang agak berat itu_ menempel di pahanya, Yoongi langsung memeluk sambil mencubit-cubit kecil perut kelebihan lemak itu. Beruntung Jimin yang masih sibuk menghabiskan permen coklat tidak memperdulikan kelakuan Yoongi yang sepertinya ingin membuat perut Jimin melar.

"Jimin sayang.."

"Hm?"

"Aku bukan siluman. Kau percayakan?"

Jimin menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat wajah Yoongi. Dengan mulut penuh permen coklat, si mungil mengangguk. Setelah itu melanjutkan konsumsi kudapan malamnya.

Karena gemas dengan tingkah Jimin yang _bisa dibilang_ labil, Yoongi menepuk bokong Jimin sambil sedikit merematnya.

Kalau tau segini mudahnya membujuk Jimin, hanya bermodalkan setoples permen coklat, dari kemarin saja nyodok- eh salah, maksudnya nyogok Jimin. Batin Yoongi misuh-misuh.

"Oh iya Jim, hyung tanya sesuatu boleh?"

"Oeh (Boleh)."

"Siapa yang membuatmu berpikiran kalau aku dan yang lainnya bukan manusia tulen?"

Dengan tampang polos tak berdosanya, Jimin menunjuk layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan sebuah kartun dengan pemain utamanya yang berbentuk kotak dan berwarna kuning.

"Mereka bilang jangan mudah percaya dengan orang lain. Bisa saja orang lain itu robot atau mahluk jadi-jadian, makanya kita harus selalu waspada. Kalau tak waspada bisa saja nanti Jimin diserang dan dijadikan mahluk seperti mereka." Jimin melanjutkan makan permen coklatnya yang tinggal sepertiga toples.

Yoongi sabar kok, juga sudah kebal dengan pemikiran dan perkataan Jimin yang seeeering sekali terdengar ambigu. Tapi ya.. swag swag gitu Yoongi butuh sesuatu untuk bisa meredakan kegemasannya pada mahluk gembul yang sedang dan masih asyik duduk dipangkuannya sambil menikmati setoples permen coklat itu.

 _Yoongi bersumpah setelah ini akan mengganti semua channel di tv apartement mereka dengan channel yang hanya berisi adegan dewasa._

"Jimin."

"Hm?"

"Cepat habiskan permen coklatnya."

"Memang kenapa hyung?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya cepat habiskan saja. Karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk "tidur" denganmu."

Jimin yang polos _tapi sudah tidak suci_ itu mana mau memikirkan apa yang dimaksud Yoongi. Yang penting dirinya bisa menghabiskan permen coklat itu.

"Oke."

Mendapat persetujuan untuk mengkurang ajarin si mungil, Yoongi mulai pemanasan. Dengan cara memasukkan jari tanganya yang panjang itu kedalam baju dan celana Jimin. yang tentu saja menghasilkan suara-suara desahan cempreng _tapi menggoda_ dari Jimin. Padahalkan Jimin masih menunaika kewajibannya, _menghabiskan kudapan malam._

Sementara diluar sana, lima orang yang merasa diabaikan _dan tidak dibutuhkan lagi_ oleh Yoongi akhirnya pulang menuju kediaman masing-masing tanpa mendapat paksaan sedikitpun.

Bagi yang masih underage bisa menyingkir _atau pura-pura budeg juga boleh_ , karena setelah ini akan ada alunan lagu dari neraka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Akhirnya setelah sekian abad bisa update juga

Sebenere ini untuk chap 11, tpi karena chap 10 belum selesai akhirnya ini dulu yg di update

Kalau ada typo(s) mohon dikoreksi ya reader-nim ^^

 **.**

curhat dikit

Mulai jam 7 pagi sampai 4 sore jaga stan di job fair, abis itu lanjut kerja sampe jam 9 malem

Untung diri ini seterong, tahan banting dan tahanlama(?)

Mangap kalo chap ini ancur _seancur hatiku waktu ngelihat hobie gendong cewek hikseu,_ udh mentok sampe sini idenya

yo wes lah gitu aja.

* * *

"Yoongi hyung"

"Hm"

"Ayo tiduuur. Tadi katanya mau cepet tidur?"

Yoongi yang masih nyari boxer kumamon kesayangannya seketika berbalik menghadap Jimin. Persetan dengan pahanya yang kedinginan karena masih belum di boxer i. Ada yang akan menghangatkannya setelah ini.

Yoongi bersmirk ria.

"Tidurnya sambil di peluk ya hyung.."

"Pasti sayang. Tidak hanya memelukmu, aku akan menggaulimu(?) juga."

' _Tidur sambil digauli?'_ Jimin berpikir keras akan apa yang baru saja disampaikan kekasihnya. Padahalkan dirinya cuma pengen cepet tidur, tapi kok kata-kata si pucat terdengar membingungkan. Batin Jimin gak ngerti.

Sementara itu disisi lain Yoongi sedang mempersiapkan tempat 'tidur' nya dengan Jimin malam ini.

Ehehe

* * *

 **Ungu - Percaya Padaku**

 **6 September 2017**


End file.
